The Most Faithful Student
by flammenwerfer14
Summary: Life continues as normal for the Mane Six, even with their extra jobs under the relatively new Equestrian Military. While the others excel and take pride in their part, Twilight is a little more apprehensive, especially when the world she knows is threatened by conflict. Can she answer the call of duty and triumph with the help of her friends and a rather unexpected ally?
1. Introduction

_Government Files_

_Planet Terra_

_Central Continent_

_**Kingdom of Equestria: **_

_The southern, expansive pony nation of the center continent of the known world of Terra, was always a nation of peace and tolerance. Ruled by a dual monarchy under the supreme leadership of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, the two also control the rising and setting of the sun and the moon respectively for their nation. _

_Equestria is a rather successful and prosperous nation with a well off economy and bustling pony population ready and willing to fulfill the needs which would arise, with jobs and opportunity available to all who could find their calling (with or without their cutie marks). While Equestria is a nation of peace, conflict is universal in nature; and with national neighbors which could come across as hostile, Equestria naturally commands a fairly large, well trained and equipped military force for the region. With its creation, the Mane Six had found extra callings and jobs directly under the military wing, and excelled at them. The Princesses personally oversaw their training and readiness in case of anything with such organization and precision; the lives of the Mane Six as well as the rest of Equestria's ponies remained relatively unabated due to lack of conflict. _

_The roll of the military, under the supreme command of Celestia and Luna, is scaled back largely to a defense force roll, as any aggressive action goes against the moral standings and compassionate nature of the princesses, as well as the pony population as a whole. However, compassion and tolerance should not be seen as a sign of weakness or lack of will, as this has had to have been demonstrated on numerous occasions with Equestria's neighbor to the north, Gryphonia. _

_Tensions have always been high with the Gryphon kingdom, but peace had always kept the two nations in check with a tenuous grasp. Activity between the two nations had been relatively quiet recently, and there had been reports of unusual and unexplained activity around the Equestrian/Gryphonian border around the night time. Princess Luna authorized the dispatching of a unit of Equestrian National Guard (ENG) and Border Patrol pony forces, led by a brash, agile, and confident pegasus pony by the name of Rainbow Dash, to investigate the strange occurrences, hoping to shed light on what has been sneaking around the border area and the surrounding wilderness…_

__**A/N:** **This is my first major fanfiction. All constructive criticism is welcome and will be duly noted. Thanks for taking the time to read and if there is more encouragement, I shall continue. I'll probably continue anyway regardless, to be completely honest. **

**Thanks for reading anyways.  
-Flammen  
**


	2. Within Our Borders?

Chapter 1: Within Our Borders?

Rainbow Dash trot silently up a deserted and canopied path in the border forest near the Gryphonian border. This new job she accepted is quite different from what she is used to as her day job being a weather pony. This offered her more excitement, and in her eyes, opportunity more suitable to her expertise. Granted, this was her first major mission, so naturally she felt a bit apprehensive, but nevertheless she had a bit of excitement which actually needed work to contain.

"_Focus, Dash. This is your first big shot, don't get too excited just yet…"_ she would have to tell herself.

She is leading nine other ponies, all elite unicorn National Guard soldiers, and she carefully examined the scroll which was given to her by Princess Luna:

_Lieutenant Rainbow Dash,_

_There have been reports of unexplainable activity near the Gryphonian border. Your orders are plain and simple:_

_Secure the area in question and reveal the nature of this disturbance. We expect this to be the work of the Gryphonians but we cannot say for certain. You may retaliate if attacked as per rules of engagement. If there are enemy assailants, capture them, if at all possible, and if that is the case, DO NOT pursue into the Gryphonian nation. _

_Make me proud, Dashie_

_Princess Luna_

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but smile at the closing statement. Over the course of her training, the Princess of the Night had taken quite a liking to her adaptations and abilities. Dash looked up to Luna in a manner of speaking, and they had grown rather fond of each other's friendship. Friendship… something Dash did not expect with the mighty Princess, even though she was on amazing terms with Celestia (as were the rest of the Mane Six).

She and her unit of unicorns soon neared the objective area, and upon entering the vicinity, she ordered her troops to be prepared for anything. She made sure her Equestrian Defense Force uniform was secured to her, and her helmet was tight, but not uncomfortable. She checked all her equipment and ensured she was ready for combat if need be, just as her troops did. In the way of weapons, earth ponies and pegasi (as well as gryphons) could only use blunt weapons attached directly to their legs or other appendages due to lack of ability to grasp. This is where the unicorns had an advantage. They were seen as Equestria's elite, as they could not only grasp weapons with magic (such as spears and swords), but a highly trained unicorn could use their horn directly as a weapon, firing magic projectiles of directed energy.

"Alright fillies and gents, be prepared for anything out here." Dash informed her unit, to which they replied in nodding.

Rainbow Dash secured a bayonet to her leg and motioned the other unicorns to follow. They were in the forest which shrouded the border area under the lush canopy. A quick flyover would be useless at this point. There was noticeable clearing done to the brush on the ground, as if making a pathway, along with tracks in the ground. Boot prints, which had the shape of three pronged claws. Gryphons. With that thought, there was rustling in the brush not far away, and Rainbow Dash immediately ordered her unit to cease movement and stay low.

"What the hell was that? Everyone, get down! Bolt, can you sweep the area with magic?" She proclaimed, and then asked her second, Bolt.

"Right away, Dash" he replied.

Bolt did a magic sweep of the area, picking up a lone figure hidden in the brush, to which he pointed out to her. It was a lone Gryphon soldier, clad in Imperial Gryphonian Army uniform, treading silently along the side of the path which was artificially created, obviously with the intent of not being seen. Dash gave the order to follow silently, her heart racing.

"What the shit are the Gryphons doing here? This doesn't make sense." One of the female unicorns pondered.

"I don't know, but he's obviously not here on vacation. Let's see where this guy takes us. Stay alert." Rainbow Dash retorted.

The unit trailed the lone soldier for a while, until there was a massive clearing in the forest. The gryphon stood silently for a while, and then proceeded to descend into the clearing, allowing Dash and her unit to fancy a look. There stood dozens of Gryphon soldiers like the lone one they trailed, going about business near what appeared to be a structural formation which was not known to be there in the first place.

"This isn't anywhere on our maps. They built this, and they've got a whole platoon guarding it… or occupying it… or whatever!" Bolt said, attempting to reason with his thoughts

Just then out of one of the larger structures, another gryphon emerged, joining the ranks. He appeared to be an officer of sorts. Several more troops emerged from another smaller, flatter structure.

"It's an operations center. It looks like barracks and a command post. They're setting a staging ground within our borders." Rainbow Dash said as she came to the conclusion, anger within her starting to rise. The gryphons had no business being here, let alone bringing their armed forces.

"Make contact with Princess Luna immediately!" Rainbow Dash ordered.

"Right away, Dash" Another unicorn replied, beginning to operate a small, magic mirror. Soon, contact was established, and Princess Luna was on the other end. The unicorn handed the mirror to Dash and Bolt.

"Good evening, Dashie. I'm assuming you have some news?" The princess asked without much emotion, expecting the worst.

"Yes, Luna. It's the gryphons, and it appears that they have set up an operations center, command post and barracks." Rainbow Dash explained almost robotically. Despite having her ever agile and confident personality, she took pride in the increasing of her vocabulary due to her training.

"Within our borders?" Luna replied, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, approximately one to two miles in." Dash confirmed. She then turned the mirror around and allowed Luna to gaze upon the scene.

"Dear Celestia…" Luna said with surprise. She then continued.

"This isn't our structure, built by a foreign nation without our consent, illegally within our borders, with the presence of their armed forces. Here are your orders: I want you to secure the area and destroy the structures. As for that officer over there, I want him alive. Capture him for me. Think you can handle that, Dashie, or shall I send some reinforcements your way?" Luna smiled sarcastically, half anticipating Rainbow Dash's answer.

"I don't think we'll need extra ponies here, we'll take care of this the fun way." Dash replied, smiling intently towards the very active clearing.

Princess Luna smiled at this response:

"Very well then, I want updates every twenty minutes on your progress. I'll be in touch if you need anything. Also, Twilight Sparkle sends her regards, as she is residing in the palace tonight. She will be worried greatly about you, but she has full confidence in you. Take care, Dashie" and with that, Luna disappeared from the mirror.

"_Twilight was thinking about me?"_ Rainbow asked herself, beginning to get lost in the thoughts of her long time crush.

"_No, not now Dash, focus! You'll see her later."_ She scolded herself as she brought herself back to reality.

Rainbow Dash then looked towards her unit, which gazed at her with semi-smiles and faces of stern preparedness.

"You heard the Princess, and the Gryphons won't like us just walking in and destroying their buildings, so expect some fighting ahead! Ready your horns and weapons, we're going in!" Dash stated as she rallied the troops, to which they began their gradual descent into the Gryphon operations center.


	3. Old Friends, New Enemies

Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Enemies

Luna ended contact with Rainbow Dash and her unit and stepped away from the magic mirror. She sighed heavily as she kept Rainbow Dash in her thoughts, assuring herself that she'll not only get the job done, but she'll return home safe. She then laid herself on her bed and materialized a scroll which contained a map of Equestria, to which she began to mark the location of the Gryphon incursion as well as a few other notes. She then set the map aside to deliver to Celestia in the morning. At that moment, Twilight entered the room.

"Are you awake, princess?" She asked meekly, peeking into the door.

"I'm the princess of the night, dear Twilight. Of course I'm not awake." Luna replied sarcastically, eliciting a laugh from Twilight.

"Just making sure, can't be too careful. Times are stressful right now, for all of us." Twilight replied, adding a slightly darker undertone to her words.

"You're worried about Rainbow Dash, aren't you my friend." Luna inquired. Her use of the word "friend" made Twilight very happy inside, since Luna is not the most social pony and lets few into her life as actual friends.

"Yeah… quite worried actually. I know she'll be fine but, even so. I don't know what I would do if the worst were to happen to her." She spoke softly. Twilight enjoyed her job as a magic trainer for the elite unicorns due to her magical expertise, but she was never fond of combat, especially when her best friends are directly involved. Luna beckoned her over and nuzzled her softly.

"Your concern is founded, my dear Twilight, as I feel the same way. But Rainbow Dash is more than capable of handling herself and those under her. She will be just fine, I can assure you." Luna coaxed her. That's all that Twilight needed.

"Thanks Princess. It puts my mind at ease to have your reassurance. With that, I'm going to get some sleep. I'd like to hear about the endeavors in the morning. Goodnight Princess." Twilight proclaimed as she walked towards to door.

"Have a lovely slumber, Twilight Sparkle." Luna said softly with a smile. Then, as Twilight was going to leave, she stopped, and turned back to the Princess.

"Princess?" She asked

"Please, call me Luna, we're close friends after all." Luna reassured her with a smile. "Now, what's on your mind?" she continued

"I want to switch to a combat role in the Equestrian Military." Twilight said bluntly.

"You what?" Luna asked, genuinely wondering if she heard correctly. Twilight was not one for fighting.

"If my friends can do it if need be, so will I. I would like a transfer if at all possible." Twilight replied. Luna took this to heart and commended her for her courage. As much as she didn't like seeing those close to her put in harm's way, she could see Twilight was serious.

"Very well, Twilight. I'll send a transfer request to Celestia so she can review and approve of it. We'll find a place for you on the front lines…" she paused briefly "… should worse come to worst." Luna finished.

"Thanks Princess, goodnight" Twilight said with an uneasy smile. Her thoughts were racing.

"_If you're going out there, Dash, I'm going with you."_

* * *

Rainbow Dash and the nine other unicorns slowly tread down into the Gryphon command post, ensuring a silent entrance. She led everyone behind one of the structures out of sight, and gave a hoof-signal to hold. She turned to her team.

"Alright, no sense in going in as one group. Let's split up and encircle the compound as best we can. Three groups of three, spread out around the central command building. Wait for me to engage the Gryphons first." The other unicorns saluted to her and headed back to the perimeter to get into their respective positions being unseen. In the mean time, Dash and her team got closer, using another building as cover and began to listen to idle chat between the Gryphon soldiers and the Officer in question.

"So, why are we sneaking around in Equestrian territory again? No sense in being silent about our intentions." One soldier asked and concluded.

"Can you not hear? Hell, have you even been alive the past two months? This forward staging post is close enough to our border to not arouse suspicion from Canterlot. This place allows us to send small groups of soldiers into Equestrian territory to map out potential routs for our surprise invasion, whenever that comes." Another solder responded.

"There has been no mention of any plans to strike Equestria that I have been aware of." The first soldier replied back.

"You know how the Emperor despises the Equestrian nation. They are weak and are thus undeserving of the prosperity and resources they were bestowed with. An invasion is inevitable. And when that time comes, we'll overwhelm the pitiful equestrian forces and rid the scourge from this continent." The solder again replied, almost as if this was programmed in his head.

"For the glory of Gryphonia. Long live the Emperor!" A third soldier chimed in.

Rainbow Dash turned to Bolt and the other unicorn with them, Vanguard.

"I've heard enough. Let's take these three, quietly." The other two nodded in agreement, and split up. Rainbow Dash eyed a rock on the ground, and kicked it with sufficient force in the opposite direction of one of the soldiers, who immediately became aware of the disturbance."

"Gah! Another wretched creature in the damned forests. I'll put it out of its misery." One of the soldiers said as he fixed a mace like weapon to his wing and proceeded to walk towards the wilderness… right past the side of the building where Rainbow Dash was waiting intently. The Gryphon passed the corner and saw Rainbow lurking in the darkness. She sprung immediately, striking the Gryphon in the face, forcing him to spin around 180 degrees.

"Ugh!" was all the gryphon could muster before Rainbow Dash kicked him in the back of the knee joint, snapping it, and forcing her victim on the ground, immediately covering his mouth with her hoof to muffle his struggling. She then raised her other hoof with her bayonet and drove the blade deep into his jugular and neck, silencing him instantly. She let her victim collapse to the ground, but unfortunately, he had one last loud groan in him before he slipped out of this world. This alerted the other two soldiers.

"What the fuck was that?" The other two soldiers said in unison, and as they were about to take off, they were tackled to the ground by Bolt and Vanguard, pinning them both, to which they immediately slit their throats. Dash then came out of the darkness.

"Wow… despite my training, and knowing I would have to do it, I never thought I could muster the strength to take another life." Dash reflected upon her kill. As they regrouped and the other two unicorns tried to console her, another Gryphon came around the corner and saw the carnage, startling the unicorns.

"Equestrian troops! Equestrian Tro-" was all the Gryphon soldier could bellow out before he was hit by three magic projectiles fired from Vanguard, striking him in the chest and abdomen, killing him. The rest of the base apparently heard the alarm and shots, as there was massive movement and shouting of orders.

"No time for consolation now, we have company. Let's take this base!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she and the other two unicorns dashed around the corner. They were hearing magic shots being fired around the base, signaling that the full assault had begun.

"Get to those munitions crates, GO!" Dash ordered as they made a mad dash towards some supply crates for cover. On the way there about eight other Gryphons came around the corner to intercept them. They slid behind the crates and the Gryphons found cover of their own.

"ENG, east side! We need exta wings here, Now!" A gryphon shouted as everyone got into position.

"Weapons free!" Rainbow dash shouted as the unicorns opened fire with their magic. Bolt struck a Gryphon in the head as it was peaking over the ledge. Battle was raging all over the operations center. Something then almost hit Vanguard and instead struck the edge of a crate. Something was shot at her.

"What the hell? I almost got shot!" Vanguard yelled, genuinely concerned now.

"Look at their wings! They have some projectile weapon attached to their wings! I knew the Gryphons were advanced, but not _this_ advanced!" Bolt yelled out, continuing to return fire.

Dash, now scared at the recent developments, happened to peer into one of the supply crates.

"Look!" She pointed out. She picked up what appeared to be a steel tube like object with a large casing and a box hanging off of it, as well as a special type of harness.

"These have to be the new weapons Princess Celestia was referring to when we were gathering intel on the Gryphons. It attaches to their wings." With that, dash slipped on one of the devices and tightened the harness around her wing. She let it fall into its intended position and with a muscle contraction, was able to fire it off. The other two unicorns peered over in awe.

"A perfect fit! Now, suppressing fire!" she yelled as the unicorns fired another volley of magic projectiles. She then unleashed a large volume of her new weapon, getting a feel for how to use it. She fired five rounds and struck a Gryphon in the neck, which erupted in a red blast, undoubtedly killing it. She looked at this new device with a new found love for possibly giving her the edge to survive the unfortunate change in events. Several more Gryphons arrived to reinforce the firefight. Six then bounded over their cover and charged the team's cover. Three were immediately fatally shot while the other three made it to the opposing cover. Vanguard stabbed one of the Gryphons with her horn and fired, forcing the lifeless corpse to recoil to the ground. The other one struck at Bolt with a blade, missed, and then punched him in the face, forcing him to recoil back in pain, only to charge the Gryphon and gore him with his horn. The third Gryphon was bounding the cover when Rainbow Dash shoved her bayonet upwards into the Gryphon's stomach, threw him to the ground, aimed her wing projectile at his chest and fired.

Dash then got a contact on her magic mirror. It was one of the other unicorns.

"Lieutenant, we've pushed resistance back and they're falling back to the command center and towards you. No casualties to report. We're on our way!"

"Excellent! Keep it up!" She replied before she put the mirror away and continued firing towards the Gryphon's cover. Three more showed up, to which she aimed and shot one in the knee, nearly severing the Gryphon's lower leg, and falling to the ground writhing in agony.

"Where are our reinforcements!" A gryphon shouted in the firefight

"They're all dead!" Another shouted

"For fucks sake I'm out of shells for my weapon!" Another gryphon shouted. Big mistake. Rainbow picked up on this immediately.

"Let's finish 'em!" Rainbow shouted as she bounded her cover and flew with lighting speed towards the enemy. They took one shot at her and missed as she raised her hoof blade and collided directly with the chest of an unsuspecting Gryphon trooper with full force, piercing his stomach and forcing him into a wall of a structure. She then bounced back off of the finished Gryphon and roundhouse kicked another soldier directly in the head, spinning him around, to which she turned and bucked him with all her strength, shattering his back. A Gryphon took a swing at her with his blade, barely missing her head and instead scratching her leg, accidentally forcing his blade into the ground. She let out a frustrated yelp and plunged her bayonet through the Gryphon's wing, punched him in the face with sufficient force so that the recoil ripped the blade out of his wing, and finally placed her wing projectile to the back of the Gryphon's head and fired; the body collapsing lifelessly on the ground. Before the remaining Gryphons could attack her, they were immediately shot and gored by Bolt and Vanguard. One hit the floor after being struck with a projectile in the upper abdomen, turned suddenly, and fired his wing projectile, striking Vanguard in the upper left chest. She screamed in pain before she silenced her attacker and collapsed herself.

"Vanguard!" Rainbow shouted as she rushed over to her. She was bleeding profusely but she was still conscious albeit in terrible pain. That was the last of the resistance on their part, as four of the six other unicorns found them.

"Lieutenant! We secured the area and- What happened?" The unicorn, Shade, asked.

"It's Vanguard, she's hit pretty bad." Rainbow replied, as she tended to the side of Vanguard, who was now starting to whimper uncontrollably, Bolt attempting to stabilize her.

"I'll have these three call for extraction. She will be fine, Rainbow, I promise."

"I hope so. I'll stay with her until then." Rainbow replied, looking back to Vanguard, who was able to muster a smile to her, happy that she cared for her well being. She really was the element of loyalty after all.

"Normally I'd oblige, Dash, but we captured the commanding officer and there's something you need to see." Shade retorted. Dash looked at him weird, looked back at Vanguard who was now being taken care of by medic unicorns who teleported to the area. She then nodded and followed Shade to the command post, taking note of many bodies of Gryphon soldiers which were strewn about lifeless.

They arrived at the command post and went inside, noting all the machinery, maps, and other pictures and devices hanging on the wall. In the center of the room was a lone struggling Gryphon which donned a Gryphonian captain's uniform. The struggling was then silenced by one of the unicorns striking the officer in the face several times. Dash told the unicorns to be at ease and went to the Gryphon herself.

"Alright, you bastard, you're going to explain to us why you're here or I'll-" Rainbow Dash began to threaten before she then noticed that battered and bruised officer was indeed female, and she recognized the face instantly.

"G-Gilda?"


	4. Seven

**A/N: **I apologize for the horrendously late upload, but I have been sidetracked with work, friends, and natural fun stuff due to summer vacations. I've had no negative responses to this, so I'll continue to write. Chapter 4 to come very soon, apologies if this was a short one.

Please rate and review! All constructive criticism is appreciated! :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Seven

Rainbow Dash suddenly dropped the newly identified Gilda when she saw her and looked at her in horror.

"Dash…" Gilda tried to muster, coughing a bit due to her injuries

"You were my friend… even after I had to tell you off for being a douche to my friends… but you were still my friend! Is this why you stopped talking to me? Why you lost contact?" Rainbow Dash was furious with her, tears flowing freely down her face.

"I could say the same about you, Dash. Like you did your part to try and keep contact!" Gilda yelled back. Dash's anger started to rise over her sadness.

"How dare you…" she muttered under her breath, but just loud enough for everyone else to hear. Gilda only looked on in confusion.

"How DARE you! You almost destroyed my friendships by your pride and possessive personality, you threaten my friends themselves, and you become a captain in your psycho nation's army and essentially invade Equestria? You're unbelievable. I was willing to forgive you completely, but this crosses the line." Rainbow stated with a heavy heart but with extreme anger.

"I have a duty and loyalty to my nation. You of all ponies would know about loyalty, Dash." Gilda stated coldly and bluntly. Rainbow couldn't deny the fault in her argument but she let her anger spill out even more.

"You have NO conceptual grasp of loyalty, Gilda! You get close to those who you see would immediately benefit you, and toss them aside the moment they faltered!" Dash lashed back at her.

"Says the one with an ego trip. You thought I became your friend because you were of some use to me? With the massive self absorbance you had in flight school, you were useless to anyone but yourself…" Gilda retorted back.

"A filly who was more concerned with herself and her achievements more than others. Hard to believe, right?" Dash dismissively replied.

"I befriended you because I thought you were actually cool, unlike every other pony." Gilda replied with malice in her words, clearly showing little care for Dash anymore.

"No, I befriended YOU. And you only wanted to be friends with me because you thought I was cool! I could sense it the whole time, and I chose to ignore it because I felt that I could actually keep you and truly forge something wonderful. Silly fucking me." Dash said, beginning to pace. Gilda was losing this argument. Dash continued to speak.

"After the whole incident in Ponyville, after everything… I was still willing to forgive you and take you back into my arms. You never replied to my letters, and you were never available for me to come and visit. And you said I never did my part? Way to pitifully defend your shame. And that's the wrong word… shame… because you have NONE!" Rainbow Dash slammed her hoof on the floor when she emphasized the last word. Gilda could not muster a response… and Dash continued yet again.

"And here you are. Under my capture, a prisoner of a war that I somehow believe will inevitably begin…"

Shade then answered his magic mirror.

"Dash, it's Princess Luna" he stated as he levitated the mirror to her, while the other unicorn continued to hold Gilda subdued.

"Luna?" Rainbow Dash began conversation

"Hey Dashie, glad you're in one piece. Thought I would let you know that Equestrain Royal Intelligence just intercepted and decrypted communications between the war departments inside the Gryphon kingdom, which contained heavily coded plans for troop deployments, weapons research, pony ABDUCTIONS, and get this, a planned invasion. There's a surprise!" Luna stated with a sarcastic smile, proud that her self-led intelligence agency scored its first major victory. Gilda's eyes widened in horror at the news.

"Alright, maybe we can stop this before it starts. Congrats on your victory, Princess. Is this base top priority anymore?" Dash inquired, referring to the base they just captured.

Luna was catching on to what Rainbow Dash was hinting at.

"Not particularly, no. Gather what you can that appears valuable, but other than that, this interception has given us all the information we need." Luna then peered over Rainbow Dash (noting her face seething with anger) and spied Gilda. She despised her instantly.

"As for the prisoners," Luna continued, "They are not necessary anymore. Do with them what you will. Get back here while the night is still young!" Luna gave her characteristic smile.

"Yes, Luna." Dash replied, and ended contact. She then trotted up the Gilda and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I would have forgiven you."

"YOUR NATION WILL FALL BEFORE US! YOU CAN DO NOTHING TO STOP THE COMING FIRESTORM AND NOT EVEN YOUR LAME, SHITTY FRIENDS CAN DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT, DASHIE!" Gilda lashed out at Dash. Dash wore a cold stare with little emotion.

"You threaten my friends and my way of life. You are of no use to me as a friend, or virtually anything, anymore." Dash said coldly. She then faced away from Gilda. Gilda struggled a bit and the second unicorn restrained her arms behind her back as she was on her knees.

"See you and your friends hell, Rainbow CRASH!" Gilda stated softly, with emphasis on the last word. With that implication, Dash spun around lighting fast and her bayonet sliced Gilda's neck the entire width, cutting straight through it. She let out a choking grunt, and the unicorn let her arms go, allowing her to collapse on the floor as the life drained away from her body.

Rainbow Dash looked at Gilda's lifeless body, wiped her bayonet.

"Seven." Her lucky number and Gryphon lives she has taken. She grabbed a few maps, Gilda's Gryphon Army Officer's Cap, and then exited the command center to go check on Vanguard. Shade and the other unicorn private stared in a sad state of awe at what had just taken place.

Rainbow found Vanguard being patched up by the medics.

"How are you doing, you hard bitch…?" Dash said playfully, referring to Vanguard's resilience with playful banter.

"No better thanks to your ugly face and mane looking at me." Vanguard retorted back heartily. She sounded a bit weak, which was natural, but they both mustered great smiles for each other.

"She'll be just fine. We're going to take her to Canterlot army hospital now." One of the medic unicorns spoke up.

"Awesome. They'll take good care of you." Dash smiled again at Vanguard

"I can only hope…" Vanguard replied happily.

"Dash." Shade began to say as he came up behind her, "It's time to head back to Canterlot as well."

"Yea. Good idea, Shade." Rainbow Dash replied, as she and the eight other National Guard unicorns trekked back towards Canterlot, escorting the medics who were levitating Vanguard on a stretcher.

Did Dash feel remorse for her actions? Did she have reservations on killing her once closest friend whom at one point, she would defend with her life? "Possibly" she would think, in answer to that question. Deep down, maybe she did. But she had no reason to bring those feelings up, as she felt that they did not matter to her, nor did they impact her life in any way. The other unicorns saw that it had a visible effect on her, for the moment at least. Whether it truly did or didn't would remain a mystery. On the subject, Rainbow Dash said nothing about it for the entire journey, just wanting to get back to Canterlot and see her friends.

Not a word.


	5. Always Outstanding

Chapter 4: Always Outstanding

It was only the next day, and Twilight was not yet reassigned,naturally. By noon, she was in Canterlot's main military base, getting prepared for another usual day of instructing unicorn soldiers in her experience, she had the pleasure of aiding unicorns of all calibers; from the common army, to Equestrian Royal Marines (ERM). She liked her job, that much was clear, but she resolved as of last night to do something greater. What that was, though, remained to be seen.

Twilight was suited up in a sergeant's uniform and prepping the firing range for a group of unicorns to practice their marksmanship. They had not arrived yet, so she had no idea what to expect. When dummy targets were set up, she noticed that she had some visitors. When she looked over, she saw that it was the Princess of the Night herself, with about eight large, black clad unicorns behind her, as well as a high ranking unicorn officer of some branch. She smiled at the sight of Luna

"Fancy seeing you up during the day, Luna" Twilight exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Likewise, Twilight" Luna replied with a smile of her own. She then motioned towards her company.

"This, Twilight, is Major General White Noise. He oversees special forces under my command" Luna introduced the two, to which the General removed his cap and Twilight saluted him.

"At ease, Sergeant Sparkle" he replied with a hearty smile. He then continued:

"These eight fearsome unicorns are part of Luna's Nightshade Battalion of Royal Marines. This is a new unit, and they need advanced training on their use of magic in combat. Luna recommended you for the job."

Twilight was humbled by the gesture, as she never was very good with compliments. She blushed.

"Well, I'm just doing my job, sir" Twilight replied.

"My friend Twilight is very modest, but she is indeed a wonderful teacher. She is to be reassigned soon, so you asked at the perfect time, General" Luna added in.

"Well then, it seems things will go swimmingly today. But since we are done with the formalities, allow us to get on with the show. Don't mind me, Twilight; just do what you do best. I'll be speaking with the Princess and observing" the General said. He then continued.

"Alright unicorns, listen up. Sergeant Sparkle is your commanding officer for the next two hours. You will do exactly what she says and follow her orders without question. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The eight unicorns bellowed at once. The General then gave the nod of approval to Twilight to lead them away.

"Very well then. Let's move out!" Twilight commanded as the proceeded to the firing range. Luna then mentioned for General White Noise to come to her, and they proceeded to chat.

"So, what do you think at first glance? Think she'll be right for a first candidate?"

"Only time will tell, Princess. However, with your recommendation and depending on how this session goes, I'll gladly offer the proposition to Twilight" The General answered. Luna nodded, and they proceeded after the other group.

Twilight had the unicorns line up at the range.

"Alright men, this is a basic live magic exercise. You are to blast the dummy gryphon targets. Observe." She then turned towards the range, found three of the targets about twenty-five yards away, and fired one magic projectile from her horn for each target, striking all three of them in the head in rapid succession. The other unicorns were taken aback by the swiftness and accuracy of her unstressed shots. The General even looked interested, while Luna wore a smug look of satisfaction. The dummies reoriented themselves and moved back farther.

"Notice after every successful hit, the dummies will move farther back until they reach the end of the firing range, which is approximately one mile. This is a diagnostic exercise to measure your accuracy. Some will be more accurate than others, this is normal. But I expect all of you to hit your targets as swiftly as possible, is that clear?" Twilight explained.

"Yes ma'am!" all the unicorns retorted in unison.

"Very well then. Gentlemen, fire at will!" Twilight called out, to which the unicorns proceeded to shoot at the dummy targets. Twilight was impressed, given the fact that they were essentially Royal Marines, they had had training, but Luna and the General were right, they needed reinforcement. None of the unicorns could hit the target at a mile away. Twilight noticed this and stepped in.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" she called out and stepped in front of them. She then continued.

"Hitting targets at much longer ranges is a bit more difficult, because they require vast amounts of concentration if you're not used to it. I suggest practicing now while there are no consequences for your errors."

She then motioned for the unicorns to surround her, and then she faced the firing range.

"Channel your thoughts and clear your mind as you find your target. When you spot your target, control your breathing, and focus your magic energy into your horn."

She did just this to show them, and her horn grew a very bright purple, almost white, to signify the power and potential energy vested within.

"As unicorns and naturally, having magic abilities, we can call upon certain abilities that no other pony or gryphon can utilize. For example, the focusing of so much magic towards our horns, and consequently our minds and brain, it gives us a natural boost to our senses, this includes sight. Using our enhanced sight, we can essentially channel our shot to 'home in' on our target. Of course, you need to make sure your horn is charged appropriately, as if the charge is too weak, the magic projectile will dissipate in flight after losing its energy to the surroundings. While it won't drop due to gravity as per other projectiles, the directed energy will not last forever without proper magical charge" Twilight explained scientifically, earning lot's of gaping looks from the unicorns, as well as a hefty nod of approval from the General and Luna. This was naturally a lot for anyone to take in.

Twilight, meanwhile, kept her horn charged. The magical surge inside her head radiated to her eyes, as they began to pulse with a bright purple, especially in the sunlight. Finding the target a mile away with her enhanced sight, she dug her hooves into a supporting stance, slowed her breathing, channeled an arbitrary pathway for her shot, and after quickly approximating an appropriate charge, fired it off with great force. The force she put behind her shot made her knees bend in recoil, and accounted for the fact that her projectile not only took less than half a second to reach the distant dummy, but that it also ripped the chest cavity of the dummy wide open, leaving a nasty exit wound. The General's jaw dropped, Luna's eyes widened, and the other unicorns recoiled in complete shock. They knew she was good, but not THIS good.

She looked back to the unicorns that still gave her admiring, yet slightly fearful looks, and smiled.

"Alright boys, give it a shot!" she said with a giggle, laughing at her own lame pun. They all then attempted her trick and many of them were able to hit the targets after a few attempts, while some took longer. Eventually they all hit their targets, albeit not as impressively and with the magnitude that Twilight did.

"Nicely done, soldiers. Now, onto some moving exercises!" she called out as they began to move out behind her. The General motioned to Luna.

"Charisma among troops, astounding magical capability and potential, and of sound, intelligent mind? Yeah, she is definitely the first candidate" General White Noise confirmed to Luna excitedly, to which she smiled back.

"Would I ever steer you wrong, General?" She replied back with her signature sarcastic smile.

Meanwhile, Celestia was observing the whole scene through one of her magic mirrors. She smiled in approval and accomplishment of her best student, but she suddenly felt worried for her. She knew what the General and Luna were there for, and what they would proposition to Twilight. She was her student, but she was also her best friend.

Celestia sighed and then dissipated the mirror while she walked out of her room. She muttered to herself:

"Sometimes, dear Twilight, I just wish you weren't so outstanding"


	6. HOOF

**A/N:** Slow day at work so I decided to work on the next two chapters. Enjoy! Feel free to R&R

* * *

Chapter 5: HOOF

Twilight flung the door to her room in Canterlot Castle and leaned on it, sighing heavily, as it closed. Another successful yet tiring day of training with the troops. Only this time, it was with Luna's Nightshade Battalion. She smiled at the success of her day, making a great impression on General White Noise as well as Luna. She then trotted to her bed, wrote a few notes down in a notebook, and collapsed on her bed, eyes closed. Before she could drift off to sleep, there was a hefty knock at her door. Twilight grumbled but went to answer it. Upon opening the door, she was face to face with Rainbow Dash, who wore a huge smile on her face. This instantly lit up Twilight's face as Dash embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"Good… to see you to… Dash! Can't… Breathe!" Twilight struggled.

"hehe oops! My bad" Dash chuckled as she let Twilight go and catch her breath.

"How did your operation go?" Twilight asked as they both sat down on her bed.

Dash was a bit more hesitant to answer, not really wanting to divulge some of the worse details of the mission.

"It was so awesome!" She said genuinely, letting the other details slide past her.

"I take it you didn't mind the actual combat role? And what was it?" Twilight inquired

"Not at all. Suited my style completely. And it was the Gryphons. They had a base inside Equestria" Dash shook her head

"Did you have to… kill anypony? Or gryphon, actually?" Twilight asked hesitantly.

Rainbow Dash looked away slightly, not sure what to tell Twilight. She obviously did have to. Hell, she killed seven gryphons, six in direct combat. But, she is the element of loyalty, and with loyalty comes honesty.

"Yeah… I did" She said, avoiding a sad undertone to try and make it seem like it hadn't affected her as much, which it didn't… at least as much as she thought it would. She didn't want Twilight to worry about her. Twilight took those words to heart, looked away for a bit, and then turned back.

"Was it difficult?" she asked, truly curious. This question surprised Dash. She expected Twilight to look upon her with disdain. Now that she was merely inquiring, there wasn't much to be afraid of. She gave an honest answer:

"When you're fighting for your life, or something you believe is right and for the safety of those you love, it really isn't difficult to muster the strength to take the life of those who would threaten those ideals."

"Your vocabulary has become remarkable, Dashie" Twilight complemented her, to which Dash began to blush a bit.

"hehe, I guess so. But why do you ask?"

"Well, I want to be reassigned to combat role. I asked Luna last night and she granted my request." Twilight told her. Dash was floored.

"Are you serious? You've never been one for fighting… at least unless you really have to. Why the change of heart?" Dash asked very curiously.

"Well, assuming conflict breaks out over this incident, which I'm sure it will, you're going to be on the front, and I feel I owe it to you to be there as well." Twilight admitted.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to for me, Twilight" Rainbow Dash replied, truly touched.

"Not just for you, Dash, but for me as well. I feel it would toughen my resolve. I know how the Gryphons work and I believe that it would be good for me if I at least tried to make it work" Twilight lied a bit. She was terrified, but did not want to let Dash go alone.

"If you say so, Twilight. Thanks" Dash said as she nuzzled her friend, eliciting blushes from both of them and then a yawn from Twilight.

"Alright, I'll let you get some sleep Twilight. It was wonderful to see you, and tell me as soon as you find out what awesome reassignment you get!" Dash said with a big smile.

"Will do, Dashie. Goodnight!" Twilight said as she showed Dash to the door. Dash left and Twilight let out another yawn. About to pass out on the spot, she walked back to her bed and suddenly there was another loud knock at the door, further frustrating Twilight.

"What the hell is it now I'm trying to-" She stopped her speaking as she spotted the General, Luna, and Celestia at her door.

"Oh… my sincerest apologies!" she quickly stated as she gave a bow to the princesses and saluted the General.

"No need for formalities now, Twilight Sparkle" the General stated as he removed his cap.

"And what did we tell you about bowing to us, your friends?" Celestia chimed in with a jesting smile. Twilight smiled back and composed herself.

"Alright, well, what can I do for you all at this hour of the night?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, the General here would like to speak with you on a very important matter" Luna stated as she motioned the General forward. He then spoke to Twilight.

"I must express my gratitude in your training of my colts today. Your techniques were impeccable and your skills are impressive, and that's a major understatement" the General stated, again, eliciting a blush from Twilight. He continued:

"Not to mention that your track record before hand is a most stunning one. You and your friends have come to Equestria's aid numerous times in the past, plus your magical prowess is most admirable and fearful" the General stated in a truly impressed manner. Twilight attempted to speak through the flurry of compliments.

"You're too kind, General, but I was only doing my duty for my friends and Equestria" Twilight said proudly. The General smiled.

"And that's the kind of dedication, attitude, and ultimately, strength, we are looking for" The General said

"What exactly do you mean?" Twilight asked. Luna and Celestia both shuffled and mustered a bit of a smile at anticipating the General's next words.

"I heard you were looking for reassignment, particularly to a combat role should conflict break out over this whole mess, and you know how the Gryphons have an appetite for conflict, especially with us. I have come with a proposition for you, Twilight" the General stated almost excited. Twilight was now very intrigued.

"What kind of proposition?" Twilight asked, extremely curious.

"Before conflict inevitably is upon us, we still see it fit to attempt to stop anything before it happens. Special Forces are going to be in order." The general began to explain

"Naturally" Twilight acknowledged

"We do have Special Forces, but for different types of operations. Under Princess Luna's and Celestia's direction, we created a new combat force for extremely gifted ponies of unicorn nature. This program requires power, dedication, loyalty, and potential unlike no other. It will test your very resolve. It is called the Heavy Ordinance and Operations Force: HOOF. The training regiment employs ridiculous use of magic for heavy purposes and special operations, whether they be covert, support, or attacking roles in nature."

Twilight looked at them in awe as she attempted to take in what was just told to her. Then the general continued:

"Twilight Sparkle, would you be up to the job as our first HOOF?" The General asked with a smirk on his face. The princesses awaited her response as Twilight's jaw dropped.

Twilight thought for about twenty seconds. This would get rid of the monotony of her daily life, granted with much more risk to her own life involved, but she could be on the front with Rainbow Dash in the future most likely.

"General, Princesses, I accept the offer" She proudly stated with a smile. The others gave her an approving nod and smile. She then continued

"Have you worked out what exactly I can expect to encounter in training? What we will be utilizing? Etc. If so, what can I expect?" Twilight asked.

"As you know, this force is horrendously picky on its candidates, so you will be few in number. Out of all of Equestria, twenty, maybe thirty at best. Naturally, your training will be incredible. This is a unicorn only program, so you will be using magic to essentially perform all your combat roles and enhancements beyond what normal unicorn soldiers are trained to do. You will be trained, of course, in basic weapons handling and what not as a diagnostic, but ultimately, the power tied to your name will be from magic combat ability and hoof-to-hoof combat at a much more advanced level than any other soldier. These abilities at many times will require you to stand on your hind legs, so massive training will be needed to ensure that you can comfortably support yourself as well as fight and maintain finesse and dexterity on two legs. Also, massive magic training will allow you to channel your magic abilities into other parts of your body, not just your horn" the general was beginning to explain, but the last part caught Twilight's ears.

"You mean you can control magic not just through your horn, but through other appendages?"

"Correct. Our training will ensure that you can perform spells and engage in combat with your fore-hooves. This is why we also emphasize having full capability to support yourself and function on your hind legs. This provides an enormous advantage in combat" the General confirmed. This only fueled Twilight's curiosity even more, and consequently, her desire.

"I accept once again, and will do whatever it takes for me, my friends, and for Equestria." Twilight proudly stated with force in her voice and she saluted. The general gave a great smile.

"Very well then, Twilight. Your training will begin in a week. Be prepared to-" the General and princesses were interrupted by a royal messenger at the door.

"Princesses, I have an urgent intelligence report!" he handed Celestia the scroll.

"Thank you very much. You are dismissed." She said with a stern yet motherly voice. The messenger bowed and was off. Celestia then levitated the scroll and began to read. Her face turned from one of concern to extreme worry in seconds.

"Luna… you might want to take a look at this." She showed Luna the scroll.

"The Gryphons have mobilized and are moving troops closer to their border? This can't be, we intercepted the transmissions. This wasn't supposed to happen for another month!" Luna exclaimed in shock. The General grew concerned.

"Do we know anything else?" he asked them. Luna peered down at the scroll again.

"Approximate strength: thirty thousand ground forces, five thousand air troops, and five thousand elite air and ground combined. There's well more on the way if things heat up. They must have been alerted to our interception… but how?" Luna said, pondering. The general turned back to Twilight.

"Scratch my earlier remark, Twilight. Your training begins tomorrow. Is that well?" The general asked sternly.

"Sir, yes sir" Twilight responded boldly, to which the general nodded.

"Luna, you do what you have to do and get your specialty forces combat ready tomorrow. I'm going to order a full mobilization. I'm also going to attempt to contact the Gryphon Leader one last time. This may be able to be averted, but I don't have too much hope, I'm ashamed to say. The continent may well be engulfed in conflict." Celestia said with a darker undertone. She then turned to the General.

"Thank you, General. You are dismissed. Goodnight Twilight and best of luck in your training. Keep me posted, please." Celestia bade her close student and friend goodnight, still worried for her.

"Will do, Celestia. Good luck with the last ditch. We'll get through this yet!" Twilight attempted an encouraging smile. Celestia turned to walk out with the others and smiled.

"Yes we will Twilight… yes we will." And she closed the door.

Twilight walked over to her bed and turned to the giant mirror ahead of the foot of her bed. She looked at herself, her figure, her horn, and the purple eyes staring back at her. She then bore a stern look and stood herself on her hind legs, while powering her horn. She gazed at her pulsing eyes as she could feel magical energy coursing through her body, and she attempted to channel the magic into her fore-hooves. No luck, she couldn't find the mental discipline. She then got back down on all four legs and dispersed the magic in her horn. She gave a long sigh, and turned to her bed and got under the covers. She still had much to learn, but when this was all said and done, she would be more powerful than she could ever imagine. She hoped, in the end, this power, and what she would be getting into, would not change who she was as a pony.

"With great power comes great responsibility" she muttered before she drifted off to a deep slumber.


	7. Ready and Willing

**A/N:** Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. It was really meant for transitional purposes and I felt this was the best way to separate things. Again, enjoy! R&R :)

* * *

Chapter 6: Ready and Willing

It had been about two weeks, and a full mobilization of Equestria's armed forces was in effect, and the border between the two nations gradually became heavily militarized. Although the two opposing forces rarely saw each other, save a few accidental occurrences, they were there. In the deep, canopies of the forest which respected no boundaries, tens of thousands of soldiers hid out in anticipation for anything. Everypony knew that an invasion would take place. It was inevitable. Diplomacy broke down almost immediately as it started. War was looming, and whether the Gryphons knew or not that the Equestrians knew of the upcoming invasion, it was overwritten by the fact that they most likely didn't care. At this point, Gryphonia had numbers over Equestria. They simply had not had enough time to mobilize quickly enough. Soon, forces would equal the number of Gryphons, and they would not want to lose the advantage. Intelligence reported that if they were to strike, it would be within the next few days. Otherwise, Equestria would be able to hold its borders with great efficiency since reinforcements were arriving each day.

Celestia and Luna knew that if the invasion could be stalled, they could buy Equestria time to get the necessary defenses and ponypower in place and possibly counterattack if necessary. Gryphon preliminary preparations were almost complete. They needed to form an operation and strike. Tonight. It was high noon when Luna decided to commission and authorize an operation, but who would she send? She pondered for a moment, and then decided there was time to inquire.

"Let's pay a visit to Twilight." She muttered as she strolled out of her room.

Twilight was sweating profusely on the field in one of the hottest days of summer at high noon. She had just completed her hind leg support exercises which consisted of ridiculous amounts of squatting, and over six hours of standing on those legs only. Two weeks she had been at this, and upon gazing back at her flank, she noticed how toned she was getting. Despite the excruciating pain she endured, especially on her first day, she was able to almost fully perform normal tasks on just her hind legs.

From over 100 potential HOOF candidates, only 15 had made the cut so far or dropped out. One was seriously injured in the process and needed physical therapy, and another had her horn rendered paralyzed and unusable to magic due to the over exertion. This was only in two weeks! There simply weren't enough ponies (unicorns) that could endure the physical and mental exertion of both body and magic respectively. This caused great concern to military leaders, but they took comfort in the fact that the remaining ponies that made the cut were the best of the best. The best soldiers in all of Equestria.

Twilight was on a rest break. Her head was killing her due to the constant magical exertion, and her flank and lower legs were on fire. Granted, her ability to use magic was stellar beyond comparison to other unicorns, so it was a bit easier for her. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like for the others. She levitated a bottle of water (with magic channeled from her right fore-hoof. She mastered it in a little over a week at the cost of near constant migraines) and began to drink as she was met by General White Noise. She took the liberty of standing up on her hind legs and saluting him.

"At ease, Twilight… show-off" He smiled at her jokingly, eliciting a laugh from her. He continued.

"Follow me to the barracks. Princess Luna is waiting for you" he said, to which she followed, wondering what could be going on.

They met the Princess at the barracks and she wasted no time in speaking.

"Twilight, the situation is growing worse by the day, and the Gryphons are expected to strike within three to four days. Maybe even sooner." Twilight became worried at the news and was about to inquire, but the Princess continued:

"Celestia and I are authorizing an operation to covertly go into the Gryphon territory and sabotage preparations. General White Noise here has expressed is utmost pleasure and is truly impressed with your progress. You are far exceeding expectations, Twilight. So I ask you, are you comfortable in your abilities to go into Gryphonia and do some sabotage work?"

Twilight took all but a few seconds to answer:

"It would be my honor. With my training, I believe I can handle a bit of dirty work. What are the specs of this mission?" she inquired, seemingly determined to not displease. After all, if she could get to the border, she could see Rainbow Dash who was undoubtedly stationed there.

"YOU would be the mission, Twilight. You'd be going in alone. The other HOOFs are not ready in the General's eyes, and frankly, the less numbers, the lower the chance of being compromised, which in turn is a higher chance of success. You will be given your equipment and a special uniform at our border post. We will explain the full mission there. I ask you again, are you comfortable with this task?" Luna asked one last time.

Twilight was hesitant at first after learning that she would go the mission alone. But nevertheless, her resolve got the best of her.

"Yes, Luna. I will be at the post tonight." She replied with full confidence in her voice.

"Excellent. I would trust no other pony to go it alone. I have full confidence in your abilities, and this will buy us much needed time. You are doing a wonderful thing Twilight." Luna said as she nuzzled Twilight. Twilight smiled and spoke:

"It's my duty to my friends and Equestria, Luna. But at this time, if I'm to be prepared to fight, I'm going to need to rest up." Twilight said, her eyes were a bit droopy from the exercising.

"Of course, Twilight. Be at the post on the border by 22:00. The operation launches at 23:30." Luna said as she embraced Twilight one last time and took her leave. The General saluted and smiled at Twilight.

"You leave when you're ready Sergeant Sparkle. Or should I say, _Captain_ Sparkle…" he smiled again at her. Her eyes went wide as she was essentially promoted multiple times.

"Thank you, Sir!" She said as she saluted him back. He turned to walk out the door and then called over his shoulder.

"As I said, just leave when you're ready. A chariot will be by to take you to the border when you're ready to depart. No teleporting there, as we need you to have full magical capability for tonight. Best of luck, Twilight" The General said genuinely as he walked out.

Twilight gave a small smile and then collapsed on her bunk in the barracks.

"Oh dear Celestia, what have I gotten myself into?" she said as she rubbed her temples and eyes. She then drifted off to sleep in preparation for a night which would undoubtedly change her life.


	8. Prepare for Combat

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. More slower days at work so I'm able to churn these out with great quality (at least I'd like to think). I also have Chapter 8 written already. I need to retype part of it since my email refuses to receive. Anyway, here's Chapter 7. R&R if you wish :D**

* * *

Chapter 7: Prepare for Combat

Twilight awoke at around 20:00 and found the chariot waiting for her outside of the barracks. She was told to not bring anything, as it would be provided at the forward post. She boarded the armed chariot and about an hour and a half later, she arrived in the jungle area. She saw no sign of activity until she descended into the canopy. When Twilight touched down and exited, she saw hundreds of soldiers scattered everywhere in small groups, while there was a larger force next to the post. It was raining pretty nicely as there was a thunderstorm forecast for the entire night, which Twilight believed would provide her more cover on top of the nighttime. The two princesses were waiting for her at her arrival spot.

"Right on time, Twilight!" Princess Celestia came forward and greeted her.

"You know how I work, Celestia" Twilight replied with a smile. The two princesses then embraced her and they walked towards the main building of the command post in order to get out of the rain. Luna then began to speak.

"Allow me to bring you up to speed. As a HOOF operative, you will be given a special set of weapons and uniform as well as armor"

"Armor, Luna?" Twilight inquired

"Yes. You are one of a few soldiers which are the best in all of Equestria. Naturally you get the best our development and research has to offer… on top of the fact that you are a close personal friend of Celestia and I… not that _that_ has anything to do with it" Luna ended with sarcastic inflection, eliciting a giggle from Twilight.

"Thank you, you two. I can't wait to see. Anything else I should know?" She asked as they arrived outside of the doors of central command.

"Yes, actually. You won't me going this mission alone like we originally planned. You are going to have one more pony keeping you company" Celestia smiled as the doors opened. Rainbow Dash walked out all suited up in her combat gear smiling at Twilight. Twilight's jaw dropped and she embraced Rainbow Dash warmly.

"You didn't think I was going to let you have fun without me, did you?" Dash said as they still held the embrace. They then laughed at each other as they separated. Then, unexpectedly, the rest of the Mane Six appeared in the doorway dressed in their uniforms/attire to greet Twilight. Twilight was overcome with happiness that she could see them before she went off.

"Ya'll didn't think that we were gonna just sit around on our flanks and just watch you two go fight without our help!" Applejack stated in her usual southern drawl, smiling at the two of them. Applejack was a supply officer with the rank of Gunnery Sergeant. Twilight went up and hugged her before another one of her friends chimed in:

"ESPECIALLY without something good to eat and you know I can whip you guys up something amazing now that I'm the master cook for the big military here and in charge of entertainment… OOH! we should throw a big party for you two going on a big secret mission and then have ANOTHER party when you come back and-" the ever random Pinkie Pie was silenced by Applejacks hoof in her mouth.

"She says she's happy to see you, Twilight" Applejack snickered. Twilight hugged Pinkie as well.

"Good heavens, Twilight, look at your figure! You must simply tell me your secrets to how you've obtained such a dazzling flank!" Rarity spoke as she was admiring Twilight's new found figure due to the result of her training. Rarity designed (and partially manufactures) the uniforms, miscellaneous clothes, and weapons for the Equestrian military. Twilight embraced her as well.

"W-We'll be behind you every step of the way Twilight. Be sure to come and see me before you leave and I'll give you a few extra things to take with you, just in case you get hurt and you can't get back here" Fluttershy spoke in her usual shy manner. Fluttershy helps take care of sick and wounded soldiers in Canterlot Military Hospital or wherever she is needed. She also helps with rehab if requested. Twilight hugged her and then they all shared a group hug, glad to be able to be together again after a little while.

"It means a lot to me that you'd show up here to see me… ahem… us off." Twilight spoke happily. Princess Luna then spoke:

"I'm glad you and all of us can be together again, however, Twilight must begin preparations now. She will see all of you before she leaves" She said, to which the rest of the Mane Six nodded and tended to their duties around the site. Luna ushered Twilight inside as Rainbow Dash told her that she'd meet her after. Twilight was taken into the armory with Celestia and Luna.

"As a HOOF operative, like we said before, you are given a special uniform and armor. However, we custom made something just for you" Celestia spoke with a smile.

"Custom made?" Twilight asked as Luna also smiled and opened up another armored door, revealing the most beautiful uniform she had ever seen. It was in several pieces. The first thing which she donned was a full body, semi-thick leather suit, much like what she wore when she broke into the Canterlot Library. This suit was necessary to keep her dry when she would get wet in the rain or crossing rivers. It would also prevent other pieces of the armor she would wear from irritating and hurting her skin. Next, she donned said armor by putting on each piece separately. First the fore and hind leg braces, her knee plates, then the shoulder and flank plates in which the shoulder plates protruded outward a bit. Next, she fixed her abdomen plate which was made of a lighter material to allow for breathing and abdominal movements, and then lastly, her breast and back plates. Twilight gazed at herself in a mirror and she essentially saw herself completely encased in an extremely hard but flexible and light metal alloy. She was a walking armor set.

"I'm assuming this will stand up to almost anything?" Twilight asked Luna. To which Luna levitated a blade.

"Let's find out!" Luna proclaimed as she smiled deviously and, much to Twilight's horror, brought the blade down on her back full force. The blade collided with the back plate with a loud "BANG!" and bounced off, completely bent and useless. Not a scratch or dent on the armor.

"I guess so!" Luna stated with a chuckle, tossing the knife aside. Twilight was still looking at her in shock and Celestia was attempting to control her laughter.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I believe I'm also going to need a helmet. Shall I use the standard issue?" Twilight asked the two Princesses.

"Not this time. Come with me, Twilight" Celestia stated as she beckoned her over to another room. She opened another small door and pulled out a special helmet. It was the same color as Twilight's armor, which was a dark violet with a pink streak running straight down the middle of the back, except the brim of the helmet was black. Its physical appearance was much akin to a German Stahlhelm. It even had a visor which operated by siphoning off the natural magical energy that Twilight would give off, providing night vision, targeting assistance, and was directly linked to her armor. Twilight put on the helmet and realized that there was also an aperture for her horn to go through and be useable.

"This is the most advanced piece of armor Equestria has made. There is only one set, which is the one you're wearing. The helmet will also function together" Celestia explained. She also pointed out on the flank plating that Twilight's cutie mark was painted on it. The Equestrian banner of the princesses controlling the sun and moon was visible on the helmet. Twilight was giggling like a little filly at how scientifically and technologically awesome her armor was, and best of all, it was made just for her.

"Well, go ahead… switch on the helmet" Celestia ushered eagerly.

Twilight activated the helmet to which her visor booted up several different schematics and cool, useful gadgets. She was floored by the technical specs.

"Wow! This is amazing, why haven't we seen similar things before?" Twilight asked, curious as to where the sudden advancements in technology have come from.

"Someone's gotta keep up and best the Gryphons" Luna said as she walked into the room with a half smirk. Twilight accepted this and then spoke up again:

"Alright, well, I think I'm set for now"

"Very well. The rest of our friends are outside. Let's go meet them. It's almost time" Celestia said with a motherly tone as they proceeded to exit the building. It was still pouring rain outside and it seemed like the storm would get worse. Perfect. Everyone gathered outside. It was 23:25 and everyone was ready to see Twilight and Rainbow Dash off. Everyone embraced them and before they turned, Luna took Twilight aside.

"Your visor has a built in magic mirror on its left side. We will contact you through there and direct you when you get to the staging point" Luna stated. Twilight nodded in acceptance.

"You got it, Luna" Twilight responded with a smile. Dash came up next to her

"It's time to go, Twi" Dash said in an upbeat tone, clearly somewhat excited. Twilight then turned and faced all her friends.

"We'll be back tomorrow, everypony. Just watch over yourselves" she stated before they all gave the two of them their own embrace. Dash and Twilight then walked towards the edge of the site clearing, turned back one last time to face her friends, and then the two of them dashed off into the dark forest. They galloped stealthily towards the river that demarcates the border between the two belligerent nations, prepared for anything once they were ready to cross the river into enemy territory.


	9. Operation Thunderstorm

**A/N: Chapter 8, as promised. This is a nice long read for you guys, and part two (chapter 9) will follow at earliest convenience. Enjoy! R&R :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Operation Thunderstorm (Part I)

Twilight and Rainbow Dash lay silently and completely concealed in the grassy brush on the Equestrian side of the river border. This was their staging point. The rain was coming down nicely as any exposed part of their coats was getting soaked, but this wasn't so bad. They were quite warm with anticipation and excitement, so the rain served as a cool and constant reminder to keep their heads clear and focused. The constant pattering of the rain on their helmets and the ground was a soft, soothing noise to Twilight's ears. The forest on the opposite side of the river was completely dark, and they were unable to make out any movement in the Gryphon territory. They were there, though. That much they knew.

"Hey Twi, don't you have night vision on that fancy visor of yours?" Dash asked.

"Oh, duh!" She replied, feeling stupid that she forgot about her visor. She switched it to night vision and focused on the other side of the river. She could make out some movement here or there, but wasn't too sure.

"I wonder if this thing has thermal" She asked out loud. She then found that there was indeed a thermal setting. She saw movement now, lots of it. She could easily make out the figures of several Gryphon soldiers patrolling and peering over to their side of the border. It would be tough to sneak across the river. Tough, but not impossible. The left side of Twilight's visor formed a picture of Princess Luna, who then spoke to her.

"Alright you two, the operation is a go. Here are your orders: You are to penetrate the Gryphon border undetected and locate a supply depot that is approximately half a mile inland. There are stores of weapons, munitions, fuel, explosive powder, food, anything you can really imagine that would provide for the Gryphon army. Destroy as many materials you find and are able to (Twilight then noticed Celestia sneak behind Luna and start making funny and mocking faces into the mirror. Luna then elbowed her and Celestia laughed, walking away). You are to engage only if you are engaged first, or if it is critical to the mission success. The destruction of the supply depot will undoubtedly alert patrols from other areas. Disappear back into the forest and locate a command post about half a mile west of the depot. Our intelligence reports that there is a Gryphon colonel there. Kill him, and remember: engage hostile forces only if you are engaged first or if it is absolutely necessary. Once you have dispatched the officer, return to our command post, once again, undetected. Good luck, you two" and with that, Luna was gone. Twilight looked over at Rainbow Dash and nodded, to which Dash responded by nodding back and fixing her bayonet. Time to move.

They crawled towards the river-bank while Twilight kept monitoring the Gryphons on the other side. They were still there, but they were beginning to disperse in order to go patrol elsewhere.

"Let's wait until they leave. Then we can cross." Twilight said

"Crossing the river itself is too risky. They may hear us. I can carry you across" Dash suggested

"My armor makes me a bit heavier, think you can handle it?" Twilight replied in inquiry

"I don't really have a choice, if I do say so myself" Dash responded sarcastically, eliciting a chuckle from Twilight.

Twilight kept monitoring the Gryphons and they were all dispersing… all but one of them who remained to keep watch. This posed a problem.

"Dash, that Gryphon there won't leave. He's keeping watch" Twilight told her

"What do you say we do?" Dash asked

"There's only one of him, and if he sees us, our mission is over. We're gonna have to take him out" Twilight said

"Well, I don't have the rage or accuracy just yet with my wing cannon and besides that would make too much noise. You're going to have to do it" Dash told Twilight. Twilight knew this time would come when she would have to kill. It didn't bother her so much though since she had mentally prepared herself. This was crucial to the mission, so she had no choice.

"Alright, I'll take him" Twilight said. She let her visor target the unsuspecting Gryphon who was silently watching the river flow. She charged her horn adequately, attempting to hide the glow at the same time. She then shot the magic projectile which struck the Gryphon in the eye and exited through the back of his head. The body fell lifeless without a sound.

"Nice shot, Twi" Dash said. Before Twilight could comment on anything, Dash picked her up and flew them both across the river as quickly and silently as she could. They then landed on the other side by the lifeless body. Twilight looked at it remorsefully, but she pushed those feelings out of her head.

"We can't leave the body here. The patrols will surely come back" Dash said

"I'll take care of this" Twilight said. Her horn glowed again as she cast a density spell on the body. Dash caught on, and the two of them heaved the body as far as they could into the river, to which the body sank immediately. This would prevent anything from stumbling upon the body further down the river. The two waited for any reaction to the splash, but none came. They were in the clear, for now. Rainbow Dash motioned for Twilight to come along and they both galloped deeper into Gryphon territory.

Twilight kept her thermal imaging on as she constantly scanned the dense environment around them. They were moving as fast as they could as silently as they could. They had to dodge several groups of patrols, but they were able to sneak by. Some were close calls; others were pretty simple expenditures of effort. Twilight then saw two more Gryphon troops on her thermal, not that close but then again not too far away. She motioned for Dash to watch her pace and keep low. As they attempted to sneak by, one of them stepped on a stick which snapped loudly under their weight. They froze immediately in horror as the two Gryphons perked up.

"You heard that?" The one on the right asked

"Clear as day. Probably another damn deer. I'm gonna go put it out of its misery" The one on the left stated as he began to walk towards Dash and Twilight. "_Well this is familiar_" Dash thought to herself.

"Have fun" The other one stated as he just stood there and faced another direction.

In a bout of quick thinking, Twilight kicked a rock hard, sending it flying and crashing into the ground right as the Gryphon was about to get on top of them. This immediately caused the soldier to turn, startled.

"The hell was tha- UMPH" was all the Gryphon could get out before Rainbow Dash jumped on him, causing him to rear back. She then put her hoof over his mouth (beak) and jammed the bayonet into his throat. His muffled screams slowly died away as she let the body collapse slowly on the ground. However, the late soldier's partner heard his last words before he was silenced, causing him to investigate. Upon arriving at the scene, Twilight stood on her hind legs and immediately sucker punched him in the side of the face, causing him to stumble back and cry out in pain. She then proceeded to knee him in the chest, elbow him in the beak (breaking it), and then spun around (for added force), delivering a swift and powerful uppercut to the soldier, sending him flying back and to the ground. She heard a sickening snap upon delivering the final blow, telling her that the Gryphon's neck broke. Rainbow Dash looked at her with her mouth agape, finding it quite attractive in a sick sense that her crush just beat somepony (or gryphon) to death. As her adrenaline subsided, Twilight realized that she performed out of reflex and instinct, and smiled slightly. She saw that the deceased soldier had a mace on his back. She levitated it and secured it to her back as a backup weapon. Somewhat satisfied that her training had been successful, she then motioned for Rainbow Dash to follow, and they made haste towards the supply depot, not bothering to dispose of the bodies this time.

The two found the supply depot as planned and it was much larger than they expected, with many more buildings, alleys, and other places where they could take cover and remain undetected. There was some activity in the facilities, but nothing they couldn't handle. The first building they dashed behind was a fuel storage facility.

"I think this is fuel storage" Twilight inferred

"Really? What gave that away? The big giant letters that say 'FUEL' on the building?" Dash said sarcastically with a smile, pointing to the letters.

Twilight then elbowed Rainbow Dash playfully in the gut as they shared a small giggle.

"Alright, Dash, you take the top floor, I'll take the bottom. We'll probably run into some resistance, so try to keep a low profile" Twilight said

"That's not in my vocabulary, but for you Twi, anything" Dash said as she sarcastically and playfully nuzzled Twilight. Dash then flew up and signaled to Twilight that she was ready to go. She then gave the nod and opened the door while Dash went through the window. There was a Gryphon guard directly inside that peered over with a "huh?" and Twilight took him down immediately and silenced him. Upstairs, she heard another door break down and heard a Gryphon get startled as a result. She then heard a flurry of punching and kicking sounds, lots of struggling, and cries of agony. She could hear, but couldn't see a damn thing. This went on for about thirty seconds and then a body flew out a window and landed right next to Twilight. It was a Gryphon (now deceased) badly beaten, bloody, and bruised. Dash poked her head out the window and Twilight gave a disapproving look, as she could have blown their cover. Dash just smiled back with an embarrassed look on her face. They then nodded to each other and continued on at the same pace, but different floors.

Dash found a Gryphon conscript working next to one of many massive fuel holding cells and tossed him over the railing of the bridge she was on. Another Gryphon saw his comrade hit the ground and Twilight immediately shot him. Rainbow dash went and broke a knob on the fuel holder, which begin to slowly release the fuel like a sprinkler. Twilight did the same thing from the lower level fuel holder.

A patrol of three Gryphons then entered the lower level through another door by chance and spotted Twilight tampering with the fuel holders. They immediately yelled and rushed her, and one was tackled to the ground by Rainbow Dash flying from the top floor. The other two then engaged Twilight. The first one swung a blade at her and she dodged it, only to sock him in the face, sending him flying back into the ground, hurt but not out for the count. The second one then brought his knife down on Twilights back but it recoiled due to the hardness of her armor. The Gryphon was stunned and his hand was injured from the counter-force. She laughed as she thought about Luna and then she levitated the Gryphon from his neck through her fore-hoof, compressed the magic on his neck which crippled his esophagus, and then threw him as hard as she could, his body and helmet smashing into the steel fuel holder with a loud "bang!" and falling to the ground mortally wounded and eventually dying. The second injured Gryphon got up eager to avenge his fellow soldier and rushed Twilight again. He swiped at her with his claws, missed, and then Twilight held him in place with her magic, head-but him with her helmet as hard as she could, smacked him out of the magic grip into the ground, forced her horn to his head, and fired. She turned around to find Rainbow Dash still fighting with the Gryphon, hoof-to-hoof. Twilight dared not intervene as she knew Dash wouldn't appreciate it unless she was losing. She witnessed her block and dodge several of the Gryphon's swipes and punches while countering. The Gryphon then landed a lucky punch on Dash's face which caused her to spin around, but she used that momentum to roundhouse kick the gryphon in the face, sending him stumbling sideways. Dash then proceeded to beat the living shit out of the now vulnerable soldier and then flew into him, carrying him upward towards the second story. She then got on top of the injured, struggling gryphon's stomach in mid-air and flew full force into the ground, ending his life immediately upon impact. Dash then rolled off the body and dusted herself off, regrouping with Twilight. They looked around the room and destroyed any more fuel valves they found, which left the building heavy with the smell of petroleum. The two then galloped out of the building and back into the darkness of the depot.

"Think they heard that scuffle?" Rainbow Dash asked as they hid out in the shadows.

"Probably. Look. They're going to investigate" Twilight pointed out as she saw quite a few gryphon troopers going in to investigate.

"Twilight, how much fuel do you think was in that building?" Dash asked inquisitively

"Quite a bit. If I had to guess, enough to explode and take out half the-" Twilight immediately caught on an gave Dash a devious smile, which she returned. Twilight was able to zoom in with her visor and see dozens of troops inside examining the dead bodies and attempting to plug the leaks on the fuel holders. Finding a puddle in there, she charged a flame spell and shot it through a window which ignited the puddle.

"Get away, go!" Twilight exclaimed to Dash as they ran the opposite direction. The gryphons saw the fire travel to the fuel holder and that was the last thing before a massive explosion erupted and tore through almost half of the supply depot.

* * *

On the other side of the border, Celestia, Luna, the remainder of the Mane Six, and some soldiers were making conversation over some food when they heard a large explosion about a mile away on the gryphon border, causing them all to jump up and face the direction of the sounds… everypony except Luna.

"Aaaaand there goes the supply depot" she laughed heartily as she bit into a doughnut happily, earning slightly creeped out stares from the others.

"What?" Luna asked with her mouth full.

* * *

Twilight and Rainbow Dash got up from their cover and saw that the supply depot was not recognizable anymore with half of it missing. Dozens of troops began to pour into the remaining site to find out what the hell happened. The two ponies nodded in approval to each other for a job well done and galloped west, disappearing into the forest yet again in search of the Gryphon Command Post.

The two were galloping in the forest about 200 yards from their destination when a shot rang out and a projectile collided with a tree branch just above Rainbow Dash's head, causing them both to drop down immediately. They stayed silent as they listened.

"You idiot, you missed them?" A gryphon said.

"The two ponies then crawled silently to get a better look. Small lighting in the forest ceiling showed about six gryphon soldiers.

"I didn't see a damn thing, what are you two tools shooting at?" Another one said, a female soldier this time.

"There are ponies over there… I'm almost certain" one of the first ones replied.

"BS, they don't have the balls to cross the border" another soldier retorted. This hit a nerve of pride for Dash, and unexpectedly, she aimed her wing cannon and fired once, nailing one of the gryphons in the head, hearing the projectile connect with the helmet with a loud "clank!" and sending the body flying back to the ground. The other gryphons immediately dropped down in response and started yelling out orders.

"What in the Celestia's fuck, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight exclaimed. The gryphons got up and started closing in on their positions, firing randomly into the brush. Reinforcements were undoubtedly on the way. Dash finally caught wind after she let her anger get the best of her, now feeling very remorseful for her actions.

"You can beat me up later if you want but I'm tired of hiding and we're going to have to fight our way out. And technically, they shot at us first, we are defending ourselves!" Dash replied, conceding to her brashness.

"Ugh! Weapons free!" Twilight shouted as the two stood up simultaneously and returned fire. They then dashed to a downed tree body for cover, and the gryphons took positions behind trees and rocks. This was now an actual battle for survival.

A gryphon about thirty feet away took two shots at Twilight's side as he had attempted to flank. She saw him just before he fired and called up a magic barrier and deflected the projectile into the surroundings. She repositioned herself and shot rapid fire back at the gryphon, striking him for times in the chest and abdomen. He fell over in agony and bleeding out. More gryphons came as reinforcements and tended to the wounded one. Dash saw this and after she was shot at, returned fire with two rounds towards the new patrol, a round going through the neck of one of the gryphons and the same projectile striking the shoulder of another. She did not engage the two taking the wounded away.

"Collateral!" Dash shouted out in the open. A projectile landed right next to her leg and she immediately dashed back into cover. Were it not for Twilight's shielding and Dash's agility, the two of them would have been dead already, that's for sure. They were slowly advancing towards the post as reinforcements kept pouring into the area. As time went by, they counted about forty gryphon casualties as they slowly advanced after a twenty minute firefight. Twilight then got a contact on her visor. It was Luna.

"Twi, we are hearing weapon fire all the way over here, what's going on?" She asked, slightly worried.

"We have been engaged by several gryphon patrols and are returning fire. We're slowly making our way to the command post!" Twilight yelled out, returning fire at the same time.

"We are putting the troops on high alert, just in case. Take care, Twilight!" Luna stated, and she was gone.

Twilight did a thermal scan and saw about ten others in the forest engaging them. She cast a spell towards the enemy which disabled mechanical parts, rendering their cannons useless. Upon figuring this out, they all let out a loud battle cry and charged them, some wielding blades or maces, others ready with their claws and fists.

"Hey Twilight! Now the odds are even!" Dash blurted out, laughing at her lame math pun.

"Oh shut up and let's fight!" Twilight yelled at her, but couldn't help but muster a giggle.

They then emerged to challenge the ten remaining gryphons in a fighting stance, both on their hind legs with their fore-hooves in defensive positions. They couldn't afford to get surrounded, so Twilight magically pushed several of them back a long distance, slamming them into trees, but certainly not injuring them much; just enough to buy the two ponies enough time to deal with them in an orderly manner. Four were able to withstand the push somewhat and continued to charge them. The first one swung a blade at Twilight, which she caught his fore-leg in her hooves and judo-flipped him on his back, then planting a powerful punch in his gut which made him gag and heave. She magically levitated him off the ground, focusing the magic on his face and threw him face first into a rock, ending him. Simultaneously, Rainbow Dash countered a gryphon who was about to stab her with a blade by doubling back and bucking him directly in the face, breaking his beak and eliciting shrieks of agony. She then plunged her own blade into his abdomen, forced it in farther, and then removed it, allowing him to collapse on his side, holding his abdomen as he bled out. Two down.

Immediately after Twilight threw the first gryphon, another one attempted to blind side her and punch her in the face. By reflex, she angled her head down, exposing her steel helmet to the oncoming fist, which smashed into it with all the gryphon's might, breaking his hand. He recoiled in pain at his now disfigured hand and claws. Twilight then magically levitated the steel mace she had acquired from the other gryphon she took out and had the blunt end (the only end) collide hard with his face, essentially disfiguring it and forcing him to spin around, the pain forcing him on his knees. Twilight then bucked the gryphon in the back, face planting in the ground. Three. One of the female gryphon soldiers then charged Rainbow Dash and knocked her to the ground when she wasn't paying attention.

"Game over, pony bitch" the gryphon said as she brought a blade down to Dash's chest. Dash immediately moved her forehoof in the path of the gryphon's blade hand, hitting it and forcing it into the ground right next to her chest.

"Not today, beakhead!" Dash replied with a smile.

Immediately then, Twilight blindsided the same gryphon with her mace, which collided directly with her abdomen, forcing her off of Rainbow Dash. Twilight then turned (which consequently swung the mace with finesse) and used the added force to smash the head of the mace into the gryphon's hind kneecap/elbow, completely shattering it, eliciting a massive wail of pain from her, and having her double back clutching her now disfigured and oppositely bent hind leg. Dash then sprang up and landed blade first in the gryphon's chest and fired her wing cannon, silencing her. Four.

"Bitch knocked the wind out of me" Dash said with an annoyed tone as she pulled her bayonet from the gryphon's chest.

Twilight and Dash composed themselves, with Dash lightly bruised and both of them panting a bit, taking up their fighting stance again. The remaining six gryphons which Twilight had forced away were going to charge them immediately after she forced them back, but had stopped to witness the fight between the four other gryphons and the two ponies. They were now staring at the ponies, scared shitless. The continued rain was the only sound that wasa made as the remaining belligerents stared at each other. If they let these gryphons escape, they would undoubtedly alert the Command Post. They couldn't risk that. Twilight and Dash then looked at each other and nodded. Their next actions were necessary, but defied their own logic in the heat of battle and adrenaline:

They both let out their own loud and forceful war cry as they then galloped towards the remaining gryphons, who in turn attempted to flee in terror. Rainbow Dash then flew forward with all she could and tripped four of them, having them fall on their faces. Twilight magically pulled the other two back towards her. While they were in the air, Twilight held her mace out and swung with all her magic energy could provide as the gryphon flew back towards her. The collision completely destroyed the gryphons back, and actually bent the mace from the impact. She then tossed the bent mace aside and materialized a purple, magic spear which she jammed into the back of the other gryphon attempting to get up, ending his life quickly. Dash got surrounded by the gryphons she tripped, and Twilight threw her spear, having it collide with the stomach of one of them, who then doubled over as the spear disappeared. Eying the opening Twilight created for her, Dash flew out and then flew directly into one of the other gryphons, flying her full force into a rock. Eight.

Attempting to flee back to the base again, Rainbow Dash flew back over to the remaining two and swept them with her leg, forcing them on their backs and allowing Twilight to catch up. Twilight then took one of the gryphons who stood up and kicked him in the shoulder. At the same time, Dash was in hoof-to-hoof combat again with the other gryphon, who was now fighting very aggressively out of fear. He landed two hard and good punches on Dash's face and chest, which hurt but flared her anger even more. The gryphon attempted to land another punch, but Dash flew up and grabbed the gryphon by the chest, then threw him as hard as she could in the opposite direction and flew to meet him, stopping his flight path with a flurry of punches and kicks. She then repeated this process twice more before she ended him with one last hard heel kick to the side of his head.

Twilight's opponent was now thoroughly incapacitated. She could not let him escape, and she was not authorized to take prisoners. With her adrenaline subsiding as well as the battle lust, her eyes widened as she thought back on some of her actions and how she was fighting. Her rational side returned and she did not see the point in slaughtering them horribly, so she placed a hoof on the chest of the severely wounded gryphon who stared at her with so much fear in his eyes, not allowing him to get up. She then held him in place with her magic and touched her horn to his temple.

"You all fought valiantly, and I respect you immensely for that. I'm sorry" Twilight said with a somber tone as her horn lit up and cast a painless neutralization spell, which cut off brain function slowly. The struggling and scared gryphon then slowly but surely ceased his movements and his body relaxed, eventually passing away. Twilight took her horn away and removed her hoof from the body's chest, with Dash watching the whole incident curiously. Twilight then took one last look at the body, and then at the forest area, witnessing all the bodies of the gryphon soldiers who had attacked them and were consequently slain by their hooves. Fifty. Fifty gryphons which were sent after Twilight and Rainbow Dash were killed in about thirty-five minutes. They both took a good look around at the carnage and then listened for any further trouble. When none came, Rainbow Dash spoke up:

"We still have a job to finish. Come on, Twi" Dash insisted as she affectionately nuzzled her before walking off. Twilight took one last look at the scene and then galloped after Rainbow Dash.

Twilight then realized that she and Rainbow Dash were not the pure mares that they had once been. This conflict and their duty to their country and ultimately each other had changed them. They had taken lives. Not necessarily in cold blood, but nevertheless they had to kill. She had changed already, just like she hoped she wouldn't. Twilight made a mental note to ask Rainbow Dash how she coped with the feelings looming over her. The rain increased in intensity, serving as a reminder that they had a mission to complete, and they were en route to do just that. Twilight, however, just wanted this night to be over.

* * *

Celestia and Luna had actually watched the whole scene through a location spell and a magic mirror.

"She'll be fine, my sister. She will pull through her thoughts and survive. She always does" Luna said as she put a wing around Celestia and walked off. Celestia couldn't help but feel guilt for Twilights feelings. After all, she did co-authorize this mission and her participation. It wasn't in vain, she knew this and so did Twilight. There would inevitably be risks, and Twilight as well as the rest of the Mane Six had volunteered for their positions, well aware of the risks and what would be necessary of them. But still, Twilight was her best friend and student… somehow Celestia still felt responsible for anything that might happen to her, mentally or physically.

"I'm sorry, Twilight… I'm so sorry" Celestia said with a heavy heart as she dispersed the magic mirror and walked back to Luna and the rest of the Mane Six.


	10. Eye of the Storm

Chapter 9: Eye of the Storm

Twilight's thoughts never left those of the events that transpired not even half an hour ago, even as she and Rainbow Dash were overlooking the rather large gryphon command post. She wasn't so much depressed as she was trying to merely rationalize HOW she could have been capable of fighting so ferociously and performing such heinous actions, at least in her eyes. Busy with the task at hand, she resolved to temporarily push those thoughts out of her mind and write them off as casualties of war. She'd cope with them later. Right then, they still had a mission to complete. Time to find this Gryphon Colonel.

"How're you holding up, Twi?" Rainbow Dash asked her in a concerned manner. Twilight didn't respond immediately, only laying her head on Dash's shoulder, which surprised Dash, but she wasn't opposed to it in the slightest.

"Dash, how do you cope with these feelings? Knowing you have the capacity to cause so much damage, how do you deal with it?" Twilight asked in a semi-somber tone.

"Remember when I said back in Canterlot?" Dash replied, attempting to prod Twilight's memory a bit. Twilight looked a bit pensive.

"Somewhat, I think..." Twilight said, not remembering too much.

"Well, what I was getting at was that we aren't cold blooded killers. What we might have to do may seem bad, but it's easier to rationalize in self defense and for the good of us and the safety of Equestria. It's always the worst the first time" Dash said as she nuzzled Twilight and wrapped her foreleg over her. Twilight loved the gesture as they laid in each other's embrace for the next five minutes. No words were said as they exchanged glances at each other, looking into each other's eyes, to which the two love struck ponies leaned their heads in and pressed their lips together. Both were in heaven at the euphoric feeling as they held the position for about ten more seconds until Twilight's visor interrupted them. It was the two royal sisters.

"I told you they would, Celestia! You owe me ten bits" Luna said with apparent happiness in her voice. Celestia rolled her eyes, tossed her the coins and walked off. Twilight and Dash were confused.

"Ahem..." Luna cleared her throat. "I'm very happy for you two right now, but time in not infinite right now. You two need to take this officer out and get back here ASAP" Luna explained with a hint of teasing in her voice, knowing that she interrupted their perfect moment.

"Yes Luna, we're on it" Twilight replied with a tad bit of irritation but she understood.

The two of them then bounded out of their cover and entered the command post, scurrying to the shadow of a building. With the amount of troops there, it was a wonder that they weren't seen immediately upon entry. That feeling was short lived when a gryphon guard dog picked up their scent and began barking incessantly.

"Shit Shit Shit Shit!" Rainbow Das began to panic as she heard a gryphon soldier cut the leash which was restraining the dog. It then charger their location behind the building, continuing to bark and hell bent on attacking them. There was no way out of this unexpected turn of events, they were going to have to fight one way or another. They had to silence the dog.

"Fluttershy, forgive me" Twilight stated as she picked up the dog with her magic as it closed in and broke its neck. This immediately alerted the surrounding gryphons and five ran towards the dark side of the building. As the troops arrived there, Twilight and Rainbow Dash were not to be found, save for the corpse of the dog.

"Something is here, I can sense it" one of the larger gryphons said in a very low and threatening voice.

"Spread out, get more hands up here, find them!" another called out with an authoritative tone as they began their search. Two gryphons were still searching the building shadows and alleyways as Rainbow Dash was overlooking them from the top of the building. She then gave a couple hand gestures towards the two gryphons and Twilight emerged from her invisibility spell behind them.

"Well, whatever killed the dog isn't here anymore" the gryphon on the right stated.

"Yeah, but even so, I still have a weird feeling about thi-UGH!" was all the gryphon could mutter as Twilight covered his beak and forced him face first into the ground, but not killing him. The other gryphon immediately saw this, grabed the mace off of his back, and swung at Twilight with an angry yell. She anticipated this as she then dodged and rolled out of the way as the mace came down, missing her, and smashing into the back of neck of the other still conscious gryphon, killing him instantly. Seizing the opportunity, Twilight swung a roundhouse at the gryphon's head, but he was fast to react. He brought up the mace and her leg parried with it. The gryphon then forced the stunned Twilight back and swung the mace again, striking her on the side. Although it didn't break the armor, the gryphon was abnormally strong, which allowed him to knock Twilight off of her hooves, the blunt force causing her to cry out in a bit of pain as she landed on her other side. Seeing this happen to her now marefriend touched a particularly aggressive nerve with Rainbow Dash, who flew down full force into the gryphon before he could strike Twilight while she was down, knocking the mace out of his hand. As the injured gryphon regained his stance, he was face to face with Rainbow Dash.

"I'll pulverize ya!" Dash yelled as she grabbed his head with her forelegs and head but him as hard as she could, her own helmet completely shattering his beak and cheek bones/eye sockets , punching him in the side of his now broken face causing the unfortunate gryphon to spin around 180 degrees, and using her newfound strength, suplexed him on his head, undoubtedly breaking his neck. She then rushed over to help Twilight up.

"Now... THAT knocked the wind out of me!" Twilight exclaimed through some coughing, regaining her composure. They then moved on towards the center of the base, encountering resistance on the way but systematically subduing it. By the time the reached the central building, several troops ran inside and sealed the entrance shut, undoubtedly in an attempt to protect the Colonel. Just then, on the top of the building emerged three gryphons. Two normal soldiers and another with a large price of weaponry. When it was set up, they immediately opened fire on Dash and Twilight, shooting a large volume of projectiles and sending them scurrying for cover.

"Repeating cannon, top floor!" Twilight yelled to Dash

"Well, no shit!" Dash replied with heavy sarcasm, but then pecked her cheek quickly after.

"Weapons free!" she said as they both returned fire, Dash striking one of the gryphons in the chest, forcing him to fall off the building and land with a thud.

Twilight then focused her magic, channeled a pathway, and fired, nailing the machine-gunner gryphon right between the eyes. Dash then landed a shot in the last gryphon's neck, forcing him to double back on the roof. They then ran to the steel double doors.

"Lets get this door open. Ill set a magic charge" Twilight said as she produced the charge from her horn and set it on the door.

"That's gonna have to wait, Twi, we got company!" Dash said as she pointed to about 16 gryphons emerging from around buildings and from other parts of the command post.

"Dash! Get to the roof and use the repeater!" Twilight ordered to Dash, who flew up instantly and attempted to use the cannon. Twilight then fired at the incoming troops from behind cover, striking one in the shoulder. 15 to 2. Another battle for survival.

Twilight was under massive fire, and Dash was having trouble with the cannon because ponies don't have digits on their hooves.

"Sometime today, Dashie!" Twilight exclaimed in frustration as she returned fire.

"Hold your horses, Twi!" Dash said as she was trying to find the firing mechanism.

"Not the time for shitty puns either!" Twilight yelled angrily, eliciting a chuckle from Rainbow Dash. Luckily for her, she found that the gun was button operated, not trigger. She finally got it working and began raining projectiles down on the gryphons. She caught three in the open as they were trying to advance on Twilight and she sprayed them down, nearly ripping their bodies apart.

Another gryphon leaned out and shot at Twilight, who was able to cast a barrier just in time. Simultaneously, another gryphon also shot at her when she was exposed, striking her in the shoulder plate protrusion, making a nice dent but not injuring her. As she slipped back into cover, the remaining twelve gryphon troops turned their attention to the mare operating the repeater, shooting at her. Dash, with the superior firepower, was able to swiftly respond and another gryphon got caught in her fire path, getting his abdomen torn up. One of the gryphons then took a blind shot which landed right in the middle of the barrel of the cannon, rendering it useless.

"Shit!" Dash exclaimed as she took cover quickly to avoid a storm of projectiles, and then quickly flew down next to Twilight. The fight was still eleven to two, with more troops inside the building. Dash was able to aim and fire, landing a lucky shot through a gryphon's helmet, ending him spiraling back to the ground.

"Eat that, Beakhe-AHHH!" Dash exclaimed as she was immediately struck in her exposed upper chest upon gloating.

"DASH!" Twilight screamed as Rainbow Dash stumbled back, clutching her wound and then collapsing, the excruciating pain knocking her out of consciousness. Twilight cast a large, temporary barrier around them as she went to tend to her. It would sustain a modest amount of attacks before collapsing. The enemy wasted no time in attempting to bring it down; Twilight had no time to lose.

"Dash... Dash answer me!" Twilight yelled frantically as she cast a healing spell, removing the projectile and sealing up the wound. Twilight couldn't tell if the damage was internal, and Dash wasn't responding. She couldn't find her pulse, and her rational side for the most part was suppressed in the heat of battle, so she assumed Dash was actually killed rather than unconscious.

"Dash..." Twilight said in a somber tone, tears pooling in her eyes. Just then, the barrier collapsed, and the gryphons rushed in to finish her off. At that instant, Twilight felt a very strange emotion... Not so much foreign, but of strange intensity. It grew inside her, welled up from her hooves to her horn, amplifying the magic coursing through her body... Anger. Fury. Vengeance.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Twilight yelled out with a magically amplified voice, sending a shockwave around her body of pure light and magic as she let her fury and sorrow take over her body. Her eyes now glowed bright white as she turned to the worried gryphon troops.

"I WILL KILL YOU. ALL OF YOU!" She shouted with a bellowing, perverted version of her own voice. She then cast the same mechanical disability spell that she did in the forest, but stronger. The gryphons were shocked to see that their cannons had broken apart completely. They then turned back in time to see Twilight leaping into the air, her horn glowing. She spied her first victim as her horn erupted into a canister shot, completely ripping apart the first gryphon she saw with her shotgun-esque magical projectiles. Her second victim attempted to flee as she pulled him back magically and generated a spear, which she used to impale him on his fall, right through his chest. With another animal-like grunt, her emotionless white eyes turned to a gryphon who attempted to attack her to avenge his fallen comrades.

"You cunt! I'll-ACH!" was all the gryphon could say before twilight gripped him magically by the neck and face, stopping his breathing completely. Two more gryphons attempted to rush Twilight to save their friend from inevitable doom when she spotted them, and cast a mysterious spell from her horn. The two stopped in their tracks and began to clutch their heads, screaming and crying in agony with the intensity that could make anypony who heard it puke. They fell to their knees, still clutching their heads and clawing at them violently as if attempting anything to get the pain out. Twilight then planted her hoof into the stomach of the levitated gryphon with so much force that he vomited a little. Twilight only wore a very perverted smile, getting pleasure out of causing the murderers of her lover so much agony. She then charged the magic in her hoof and fired it off with the intensity she did on the firing range, completely obliterating the abdomen of the gryphon, who she then tossed into the side of a building.

She then turned to the remaining five gryphons who sought cover. She teleported behind the cover and fired another canister blast into the chest of one of the gryphons and catching another one in the legs, killing one and crippling the other respectively. One struck twilight on the head, recoiling in pain from hitting part of her helmet but cracking Twilight's visor. She then conjured a spiked mace and bludgeoned that gryphon to death, the body almost unrecognizable. She then grabbed another one of the gryphons and slammed him into the ground with frightening strength. Twilight ripped his helmet off of him and proceeded to beat his face with it, to which she finished with a crushing kick to his nether regions, destroying them completely. The other standing gryphon tried to save his partner by prying Twilight off of him, but she countered with a loud yell and bucked him straight in the chest, sending him into a wall and his head slamming into it as well with a whiplash effect, undoubtedly inflicting brain damage. She then turned her attention back to the severely wounded gryphon that she was beating. She picked him up with just her hooves and threw him to the floor with great force one more time before she levitated him by his neck and brought him to her eye level. She looked into his eyes with disdain and sorrow-filled anger before she crushed his neck with magic. She saw on the ground the last gryphon that was crippled by her canister blast. She trotted over to him as he tried to crawl away. Upon rolling him over, Twilight saw (from what she was able to see when Rainbow Dash was shot) that this was indeed the gryphon that pulled that trigger.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Twilight asked sarcastically through her blinding white eyes as she threw the wounded gryphon into a wall. She then magically bound his body and contorted it into the position where he was on his knees with his head hanging down in an execution position, yelling in agony as he was powerless to resist. Twilight powered her horn and held it to the back of his head.

"My voice will be the last voice your pathetic life will see" Twilight said as she continued to charge her horn.

"Twi, don't!" a voice yelled out. It was Dash who had just come back from consciousness and was limping towards her. Twilight's rage immediately subsided as she nearly tackled Dash and pulled her into a tear-filled hug.

"I was unconscious you filly" Dash said with some weakness in her voice but a smile. The gryphon didn't challenge them as the magical grip was released and he slumped to the ground in relief. Twilight once again looked around at the carnage. Her coat was matted in blood, and the bodies of the gryphons she killed. Tears started to well up again, not from happiness of Dash being alive albeit wounded, but tears of sadness. She then began to openly sob.

"I was just… so angry…" Twilight said through her sobs as Rainbow Dash wrapped her hooves around her, still keeping watch for any sign of trouble.

"It's okay… it happens. You did what you had to do…" Dash said to her

"That's just it! I didn't have to do this, not this cruel!" Twilight began to cry harder. They then heard another struggle of pain. The badly wounded gryphon was trying to keep himself up on his side. The two ponies then looked at each other and dashed for the wounded soldier. He was scared shitless at first, but then Twilight, with tears streaming down her face, was applying a healing spell to the gryphon's leg. As that was happening, Dash answered her magic mirror. It was Celestia

"Dash, Twilight's visor won't respond, but we saw the whole incident. Just get back here. Upon further investigation, the killing of the colonel is not necessary. We have reports of gryphon troops moving into Equestria from the lightly reinforced east. Covert operations are no longer necessary." She said with a heavy sigh, but then continued

"You two need some rest and a night off. We'll be coordinating the defense of the east from the base. We'll see you back here. And also, you can bring the wounded gryphon. I'm releasing the security spell around the base that prevents direct teleportation. Use it to get here." And with that, she was gone. Twilight heard the conversation and turned to the wounded gryphon.

"We're gonna take you back to Equestria for medical treatment. We're not gonna leave you here" Twilight said sweetly with tears still streaming down her face, her eyes red from the crying. The gryphon said nothing but just nodded in acceptance. Looking at him through her own eyes, something was weird about this gryphon. He didn't harbor the normal traits of a gryphon, mentally at least. He was more accepting and not aggressive at all, despite being faced with a superior force. Her thoughts were jumbled, but she'd make sense of them later. Dash limped close to her and the three of them teleported back to the base.

The three of them materialized in the middle of the Equestrian command center which was in "organized chaos" as soldiers and leaders were speaking rapidly as an invasion of the east had taken place. Twilight then flagged down Fluttersh

"Fluttershy, Dash and this gryphon need medical attention immediately. Please see to it" Twilight exclaimed. Shy nodded and she as well as a bunch of medical ponies took them inside a field hospital. Twilight wasn't allowed inside. Celestia and Luna greeted her and they helped comfort her a bit before Twilight looked back over to where the gryphon was taken.

"Something up, Twilight?" Luna asked

"Just a bit shaken up after everything… I thought I lost her. But also, that gryphon… I want to talk to him when he's able" Twilight stated as Celestia nodded and they walked towards the command post.


	11. Defection

**A/N: I'm getting very positive reviews and criticism as well as many people favoriting the story which only gives me more encouragement to continue writing. Here's chapter 10 for you, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Defection

Twilight was sent back to Canterlot under the Princess's orders to take a week off and see Rainbow Dash, who was transferred to the Palace hospital along with the gryphon. Twilight was grateful for the time off, but the thought still loomed in her mind: They were now at war. The gryphons had invaded the east and undoubtedly more would be on their way. Last time she heard, Celestia had told her that they had reports of an invasion force of about 50,000 with well more than that on the way. So far, they were holding their own but the eastern attack was a surprise as few major cities were there. As a result, there was a lack in organization due to the speed in which was necessary to counter on the respective front. No matter. Right now, the most important thing on her mind was to see Rainbow Dash and talk to the gryphon… maybe drop by and see Celestia who was also back at the castle for a little while. Her thoughts continued to jumble themselves as she walked the castle corridors to the hospital. She was glad to be out of her armor, which was under maintenance from her operation with Dash, which went on both their records as a success. The fact that they were both promoted as a result, Twilight from Captain to Major and Dash from Lieutenant to Captain, brought a small smile to her face. Either way, she was happy to just be walking around with nothing but her own coat like normal times.

As Twilight entered the double doors of the hospital, the nurses immediately looked up and recognized who she was, as they were told to expect her.

"Ah, Miss Sparkle! The rooms are that way" one of the nurses pointed. "They are the only patients here, so you'll find the rooms" The nurse continued with a smile.

"Thank you, nurse. And please, call me Twilight" Twilight answered over her shoulder with another smile as she walked through the set of doors she was shown.

The first room she came to was listed as Dash's room. Twilight took a deep breath and went inside. Upon entering, she found Dash dozing off a bit from boredom and her foreleg in a sling with lots of bandages by her upper chest where she took the projectile. As soon as she saw Twilight, she sat up with a great smile. Twilight no longer could suppress a smile herself.

"Hey there!" Dash shouted as she opened her arms. Twilight trot up next to the bed and gave her a tight but gentle hug, finishing off with a peck to her cheek.

"How's the foreleg?" Twilight asked with slight concern, but still very happy.

"A bit of pain, but the quick thinking on your behalf on the field was a big help" Dash replied. "I should be out of here in about a day or so, the wound is healing nicely" she continued.

"Well, you won't be going anywhere for a little while. Celestia gave us a week off from any operations after two nights ago" Twilight responded, and Dash was thrilled at the news.

"Well this week just got twenty percent cooler. That means we can spend some time together" Dash said as she pulled Twilight into another hug.

"You bet your flank it does" Twilight responded, eliciting a chuckle from the two of them before they turned to face each other and locked lips for a good ten seconds. Once they separated Dash chimed in:

"What do you say we go check on our 'prisoner'" Dash said with a smirk.

"He's not a _prisoner_, Dash" Twilight responded with obvious sarcasm in response to hers. They both laughed as Twilight helped her off the bed and they walked to the next room. As they neared the door, there was no name on it. Probably didn't have time to get it or the gryphon didn't tell them. Twilight lightly knocked at the door, and a stern but sweet sounding voice emanated from the other side:

"Come in" he said, to which the two ponies entered to find the gryphon lying down with his leg in a brace and bandages over his torso. He was a bit bruised on his head but nothing major. Other than the obvious physical injuries, he was in good health. Upon seeing the two ponies, the gryphon mustered a weak smile, but he still held some fear in his eyes. This was to be expected. They both sat next to the bed and Twilight spoke first.

"How're you holding up?" Twilight asked in a sweet tone, still holding some resentment for how she treated him on the battlefield.

"Alright, I suppose. I'm healing well and will be able to walk again, so that makes me happy" the gryphon said with a weak smile, still a bit tired. The gryphon had a slight accent and Twilight couldn't pin it. She made a note to ask him about it later.

"That's good to hear" Dash said with a genuine smile which was surprising, considering she was looking right at her shooter. Twilight then began to speak:

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is Rainbow Dash. Despite the odd circumstances, it's nice to meet you" Twilight said, trying to be very friendly. The last part of her comment got a chuckle out of the gryphon, who in turn responded:

"Helmuth. Helmuth Nightwing. And likewise, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash" he acknowledged with a smile to both of them. Twilight then leaned forward and had to say something that was bothering her:

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I acted out there. It goes against our own laws of war to treat wounded soldiers like that and-" she was stopped by Helmuth holding his hand out, palm facing toward her.

"There is no need for apologies, Twilight. You acted out of passion and it was normal, considering I was the one who…" he hesitated a bit "shot your friend here" Dash then chimed in

"We were both belligerents of two warring nations. What choice did you have?" Dash said with a very forgiving tone.

"Trust me; there was no choice in this matter. No choice from me at any rate" he replied.

"How so?" Twilight asked. Helmuth then sat up in his bed and faced the two mares, prepared to speak.

"Gryphonia, although very stable and orderly, is a very restrictive society. The government recently put a draft into place in preparation for war with your country, which apparently I was one of few who did not support it. I just happened to be in the country at the wrong time when the draft was implemented. And so, there you found me" he explained.

"What do you mean 'in the country at the wrong time'?" Twilight asked him.

"You mean you're not from Gryphonia?" Dash also asked him. In response, he shook his head.

"Not exactly" he reinforced.

"Well, what does that mean?" Dash asked him.

"He means that he is a citizen of Equestria" another voice popped into the room. Everyone turned and recognized Celestia's figure.

"While I was in the castle I came to check on you two and our guest here. But he is quite right. Helmuth was actually born in Equestria to legal immigrants from Gryphonia. I have his documentation on file. He's as much of a citizen as either of you." Celestia proudly stated with a warm smile on her face. The two other mares had wide eyes.

"A gryphon with Equestrian citizenship. Now that's something you don't see every day" Twilight said, rationalizing everything. Helmuth smiled back

"Guilty as charged, but I actually hold dual citizenship to both nations. It was necessary to prevent much hassle in going back and forth visiting family that is still in Gryphonia." He said a little pensively.

"Well, you'll be out of here soon. We can allow you to go back to Gryphonia to check on your relatives" Celestia said with a smile.

"No." Helmuth replied very sternly. "I don't want to return. Ever" he continued, much to the shock of the three ponies.

"You don't want to go back?" Dash asked him.

"If I go back, all they'll do is thrust me back into the army against all of you. I foresaw this war years ago, and I knew that if I was in the country at the time Gryphonia mobilized, I'd be forced into the army, against you all, against Equestria… against my home" Helmuth responded. Celestia was taken aback by his loyalty to her nation.

"I may be a gryphon physically. But mentally, I'm as much of a pony as any of you. Equestria is my home, and you, Princess, are my leader. My loyalty is to Equestria and you. And on that note, Princess, if I may make a request…"

"Of course" Celestia responded, eager to hear his words.

"I would like you to please nullify my dual citizenship with respect to Gryphonia" he stated. Celestia could feel tears pooling in her eyes by the sheer patriotism and love for her and her nation this gryphon, not even a pony, emanated from his very being.

"Are you essentially asking to defect?" Twilight asked him, to which the gryphon turned to her and nodded his head very matter-of-factly

"I'll do it at once, Helmuth" Celestia said warmly as she went up and gave him a nuzzle of appreciation.

"Feel better, alright? And just bear in mind, the gryphons in the country are under much scrutiny, naturally, because of the war. As a full citizen of Equestria, you live under my rule and as a result, the laws and rights. You have every right to defend yourself if attacked" She explained over her shoulder as she proceeded to walk out.

"Thank you, Princess. Oh!... and Princess, one more thing?" Helmuth beckoned for her

"Please, call me Celestia" the other two mares went wide-eyed with happiness, as very few were personally given permission to call her by her name "And yes, what is it?"

"If you would allow me, I would like to enlist in the Equestrian Army"


	12. Identity

Chapter 11: Identity

"He wants to WHAT?" Luna exclaimed with surprise at the news Celestia gave to her. It was late at night and the two were conversing in Luna's room.

"Yes, he wants to join the Army, and as a citizen of Equestria he has every right and privilege to do so" Celestia said, trying to convince Luna.

"I have no doubt of his status and I personally find his sense of patriotism quite flooring considering you won't find it in most ponies, but a gryphon in the Army?" Luna asked again for reassurance.

"I know, I'm wondering that myself. He really wants to though; he feels it's his duty. We can't bar him from doing so by law, nor would I want to" Celestia replied.

"I've personally met Helmuth, and putting him in a non-combat role, I feel would be insulting. He wants to serve, that's fine, and I have no issue with that. However due to this war, inducting a gryphon into the Army is almost certain to cause an uproar or even mutiny, despite how he may come across! And with this recent report, about ten thousand ponies… OUR SUBJECTS, have died to gryphon hands with scores more wounded. Don't you think this could cause problems, Tia?" Luna asked, again looking for reassurance.

"I know, Luna! You don't have to convince me that something could go wrong. I already foresaw these events potentially unfolding, but this is a special case. And with special cases it requires the approval of both of us. We need to make a decision" Celestia stated. Luna sighed and put her head in her hooves while sitting on her bed. Celestia spoke again:

"There is, however, one fool proof way to do this without incident" Celestia stated in a thought provoking tone. Luna's gaze met Celestia's.

"What way do you speak of? I honestly can't think of a way this could…" Luna hesitated as it finally hit her. "… Tia… you can't possibly mean-"

"I'm saying exactly what you think I mean, Lulu. It's the only way to prevent disarray in the military and Helmuth or anyone else from getting hurt" Celestia reassured Luna. Luna then put her forehead in her hoof as she sighed heavily again, rubbing her temple.

"Alright. We're going to have to break the news to him, and the rest of his new friends. So long as he accepts the terms, I'll approve his enlistment" Luna said. Celestia embraced her sister.

"I know this is causing much stress on you, sister. This war is causing me problems too. No one asked for this, but we have to fight through it. We'll get out of this yet, and I feel Helmuth will be a great asset to us." Celestia said consolingly.

"I know, Tia, and I have full confidence in his abilities. I just hope this can be over soon. Get some sleep; I believe I will too, so we can see them in the morning." Luna replied. Celestia nodded and bade her goodnight as she trot off to her chambers.

"I hope you can understand, Helmuth" She whispered to herself as she closed her bedroom door.

* * *

The next day came and it was fairly uneventful. More news of war on the entire national front with the Army holding its own, but the casualty reports were disheartening. The siege at Borderhoof was finally broken with a cost of five thousand ponies killed, including fifteen hundred elite unicorn troops, and twice that amount wounded. Unconfirmed casualties for the Gryphon Army were a fair amount higher with about seventy-four hundred killed and twelve thousand wounded. Both sides expected the war to be over soon, with the ponies believing they could break the gryphon's resolve, and the gryphons believing they could easily walk over the "pitiful" forces of Equestria. Both proved to be horrendously wrong, and it soon proved that this war would drag on for a much longer period.

Celestia and Luna walked into the castle hospital where they found Helmuth standing up straight with a small smile on his face, talking to Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six while Fluttershy was removing bandages from his torso and leg. He had healed up well over the past few days, no small part due to Equestrian medical science and Twilight helping to speed up the process with her magic to make any extra amends.

"Good morning everypony, I trust all is well?" Luna stated as they both entered the large hospital room. They all bowed out of respect, including Helmuth. The two royal sisters would still have to get used to that.

"Oh stop it, no need for formalities, you're all our friends" Celesita said with a smile and elicited a light chuckle from everyone.

"I see you have healed up quite well, Helmuth" Luna stated, recognizing his near full recovery.

"Yes, Luna! Just a bit of tightness in my leg but that will wear off in time. Just glad I can walk again!" he stated with an enormous grin. He then continued:

"Oh, princesses, were you able to approve my enlistment into the military?" He asked curiously. The other ponies watched and listened to the royal sisters, curious to their response. Luna shifted a bit nervously.

"Actually, that's one of the reasons why we came here" Celestia began to speak. Everyone was listening intently and she continued.

"While Equestria is a very tolerant and understanding society, this war has brought great scrutiny upon gryphons, and to make matters worse we have not one gryphon in the Army. We fear that inducting you could cause internal dissent and other problems" she said with an almost heavy heart. Helmuth nodded in understanding, his head beginning to hang low.

"However," Celestia continued, earning a bit of perking up from him. "There is one way to prevent any problems from rising. It is extreme, but we feel it is the only way to ensure there will be no problems, especially in times of conflict like these. I would understand if you do not wish to accept these terms, and you will not be thought of any less" Celestia said, awaiting his first response. Helmuth looked up sternly at the two princesses and nodded with confidence, beckoning her to continue.

"This would involve changing your anatomy; changing you, essentially, into a pony. You will become either an earth or pegasus pony. I ask you again, Helmuth, do you feel comfortable with this?" The others let out soft gasps, especially Rarity. Helmuth's eyes never left Celestia's as he stared at her intently. He then looked down at himself and then over to a mirror. He saw a gryphon, but upon inspection, meeting his own gaze, he saw a pony. He then looked up to Celestia with a confident smile and she honestly didn't expect his next words.

"I'll do it!" he said confidently with another very stern nod.

"You really are one of our most loyal subjects" Luna chimed in.

"Hey Helm, are ya really sure 'bout this?" Applejack asked, putting a hoof on his shoulder. He saw those same words in everyone else's eyes.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life. Now, I can really be a pony and realize my true identity" he said with another smile, earning a group hug from everypony. The princesses then looked at each other and Celestia spoke again:

"Then since you are healed, we will begin the transformation at once, are you ready?" she asked. Everypony then backed away from him with a smile, forming a circle around him as they prepared to watch.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Celestia" he said again. They both smiled and nodded as their horns began to glow brightly. Helmuth closed his eyes as he could feel a magical aura around him. The two differing colors of magic enveloped his curvature and anatomy, lifting him into the air as it altered him from the inside first. It hurt; in fact it was pretty painful as he emitted small grunts. After all, his whole anatomy was being altered! He was able to suppress the pain with the knowledge that he could be a pony, for real. As the magic worked its way out, his figure began to glow brighter and brighter until the rest of the ponies in the room had to shield their eyes. When the brightness hit its apex, the magic jettisoned outward in a large but benign sonic explosion as his glowing figure was slowly levitated back down. When the glowing effect died down, there stood a deep teal blue pony with a small, black tail with a powerful blue stripe through it. His mane was also black and very well groomed with another stripe of the same powerful blue running through it. He then opened his eyes to reveal a set of gorgeous blue eyes that could rival those of Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy. Everyone gasped in an admiring manner… and surprised manner. The transformation was complete, and there in front of everyone stood a muscular, slightly above average height… unicorn? Everyone was in complete disbelief.

"Well then! This was most unexpected" Luna said with a sarcastic tone and wore a smirk as she quickly stepped out of the room.

"My, my, my! You look absolutely handsome, darling!" Rarity exclaimed with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well ah'll be… you're lookin' better than a shiny zap-apple!" Applejack said with an earnest smile.

"This. Is. So. COOL! I think this calls for a party!" Pinkie exclaimed as she jumped into the air and was out the door in an instant. Everyone wore a confused look on their faces but then laughed as it was the norm of Pinkie Pie.

"You look radical, Helm!" Dash said in a very happy tone. She had completely healed as well.

"Y-you look… umm…" Fluttershy began to say as she then hid her face in her mane and blushed furiously. Helmuth smiled and gave her a nice pat on her back before he took a look at himself. Needless to say, he was amazingly satisfied as he couldn't stop holding that enormous grin if he wanted to.

"Princess! This is… I thought this was next to impossible? Gryphons have no ability to use magic, to my knowledge at least, and I thought only creatures with natural magical abilities could be transformed into other creatures with magical abilities" Twilight stated, looking completely amazed that Helmuth was now a unicorn, considering he was a standard earth gryphon.

"Yes, we were under that impression as well. Helmuth might be an exception, or, my theory is that maybe he was exposed at some time in his life to enough magical energy to leave a festering presence in his body" Celestia pondered.

"Well, when I lived in Equestria as a child, I made several friends, many of which were unicorns. I do remember volunteering for some magical experiments and as a test subject for their spells" Helmuth said, offering a possible explanation. He then concentrated a bit on the new appendage on top of his head and it glowed dark blue, dissipating immediately after since he did not have the discipline to keep the magic aura.

"That could explain it. Do that enough as a child and the body will grow more accepting of internal magic. Some might have just stayed behind, depending on the spell used" Luna said with her mouth full, coming back randomly with a cup of tea and a doughnut.

"Well, whatever the case, you are a unicorn and can use magic apparently. Unicorns in the military are reserved more for an elite role rather than just a Bit-in-a-dozen soldier. Looks like we'll have a better position for you after all, but you will need to learn how to properly control your magic" Celestia stated, eliciting a nice big smile from him

"I'll take him under my command and I'll train him personally" Twilight said with an eager smile. Celestia looked at Helmuth, asking him if it was okay and he nodded eagerly.

"Very well then" she said with another smile. She thought about the situation for a bit and then smiled brighter. "Since you served in the gryphon army, you won't have to pass through basic training, as it's essentially universal. You'll begin your magic and combat training immediately under Twilight as a corporal in the Heavy Ordinance and Operations Force program" Celestia stated in a confident tone. Everyone looked at her in shock, including Helmuth

"News of HOOF in the gryphon ranks was hated and feared. Now I get to be one of them. I can't thank you enough, Celestia and Luna" he said and proceeded to bow very gratefully.

"You are quite welcome, Helm. However, we are the ones who should be thanking you for your great service and loyalty to our nation. And please, enough with the bowing already!" Luna said, nudging him onto the floor, causing everyone to laugh.

"Very well then, we'll leave you be for now as other duties call to us. Until next time, everypony!" Celestia said with a smile before they both teleported out of the room. Everyone's attention then turned to Helmuth, who was still in a very elated trance.

"So, when do you want to start your magic training?" Twilight asked with a smile. Helmuth then turned to her and spoke with a stern grin.

"Immediately"


	13. Field Test

Chapter 12: Field Test

A week had passed since Helmuth had been turned into a unicorn pony much to everyone's astonishment. This meant that Twilight and Rainbow Dash's leave was almost up and they would almost certainly be deployed immediately due to the situation on the front. Casualties have been steadily rising and the gryphons were gaining ground in the east. For now, Twilight was concentrating on getting Helmuth up to speed. He had learned magic at an unnaturally remarkable rate and standing on the hind legs was easier for him since gryphons were a bit more adept to it. Rainbow Dash was watching from a low hanging cloud as Twilight was helping to instruct Helmuth on combat and defensive spells on a military base when Celestia and Luna arrived to check on his progress. Luna was wearing sunglasses for some odd reason but no one questioned her because she was just being Luna.

"Good afternoon, everypony! How's progress going?" Celestia asked, eager to hear of how far Helmuth has come.

"It is almost unthinkable as to how much he has learned in so little time. He is definitely a force to be reckoned with" Twilight said with a smile. Helmuth felt very humbled at the comment. Twilight then continued.

"His specialty, I'd say, would be offensive combat and levitation. Observe." Twilight said as she nodded towards him and he nodded back. He then slowly levitated himself off the ground and began to fly around a bit, not showing the least bit of strain. He then flew around in circles at a rapid pace around the two royal sisters who were looking at him in complete disbelief before he set himself on the ground, not even breaking a sweat.

"I'm not even _that_ good at levitation" Twilight said with a smirk.

"Dear Celestia…" Luna remarked as she levitated her sunglasses off her eyes for dramatic effect.

"Did you seriously just do that?" Celestia looked over to her trying to suppress laughter, getting a chuckle out of everypony.

"This is absolutely incredible! Celestia was right in making you a HOOF operative" Luna spoke again, her eyes wide.

"Thank you, princesses" Helmuth said as he gave an appreciative nod and smile.

"Excellent work! Now all we have to do is just-" Celestia was cut off by several royal guards running and out of breath.

"Princesses! Gryphon strike force inbound, one thousand units, they have air as well! Landing time approximately two minutes!" the guard bellowed out and everyone stood at attention

"WHAT! The front is two hundred miles away at the nearest point, how the hell did one thousand units sneak through our lines?" Luna bellowed, almost using the intensity of the royal Canterlot voice.

"No idea, your majesty! What are our orders?" One of the guards bellowed out quickly. Everyone also turned to the sisters

"Celestia, dispatch the army that is here in Canterlot. Form a perimeter and secure the inside as well. I'll deploy the Nightshade battalions. You three:" Luna pointed at Dash, Helmuth, and Twilight. "Get to the armory, now!" Just then about two dozen gryphons were flying in, eying the two princesses and company.

"There's no time, Luna. You two get out of here, we'll deal with these guys barebones" Helmuth replied as he turned towards the enemy with a stern glare. The princesses nodded and teleported away in order to organize the defense of the city. Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Helmuth, and the three royal guards stood in formation as the gryphons closed in, still in flight, firing a few rounds towards the ponies which missed.

"Let's bring 'em down!" Dash said as she took off to the sky. Twilight and Helmuth charged their horns as they shot rapid fire anti-air towards the incoming troops, filling the sky with violet and blue energy bolts, striking several of them which were killed by the shots or the impact with the ground. Dash was engaged in aerial combat with the gryphons that stayed in the air, shooting up several of them before they plummeted to the earth in a bloody mess, almost getting shot and gored herself but being able to out maneuver her opponents easily. The remaining fifteen landed on the earth and charged the five ponies on the ground. Twilight cast and threw the mechanical destruction spell, evening the odds as their guns were now useless. Twilight then charged the advancing troops with the royal guards as Helmuth levitated and then teleported on top of the advancing gryphons, letting himself fall onto the back of one of them, earning a huge shock from him.

"Say goodnight!" He yelled as he yanked back on the gryphons neck, dropping him instantly. Several gryphons saw this and stopped charging to deal with Helmuth, while the rest engaged Twilight and the royal guards.

Helmuth leaped off the gryphon corpse and landed in front of a soldier who took a swing at him with a sword. He dodged it, kicked him in the gut, delivered a nice blow to the face and then gored the gryphon in the neck with his unusually sharp horn. Simultaneously, one of the royal guards tossed his spear, missing his target, and landing in the side of a gryphon that was going to attack Helmuth from the back. Twilight countered a gryphon mace, sending him backwards while another one was about to strike her. She stopped his forearm in mid swing much to his surprise, charged her horn, and fired canister shot directly into his chest. Helmuth was busy messing with his opponent's minds as he was teleporting out of the way their attacks, laughing at their futile attempts to strike him, further enraging and demoralizing them. A royal guard speared another gryphon in the gut but was immediately stabbed with a sword in the back which exited through his chest, ending the soldier's life. Twilight helped avenged his death quite violently by firing a powerful canister shot, which ended up not killing him but maiming his foreleg, essentially severing it. The gryphon cried out in unimaginable agony, clutching the unrecognizable remnants of his limb before he was cut down by the sword of another royal guard. Just then, another two gryphons fell out of the sky, landing on the ground next to Twilight with loud thuds, completely shot up and bleeding. Helmuth ducked out of the way of a sword which happened to strike another gryphon. He then swept the assailant to the ground, landing on his front side as he charged his hoof with electrical energy.

"Here's your electric bill!" Helmuth said as his hoof made contact with the gryphon's back, sending about three quarters of a million volts into his body with an agonizing and convulsing scream before his body became completely burned.

Rainbow Dash was mopping up the last of the air gryphons when the last one was being very stubborn. He was an advanced flyer and they both ran out of ammo trying to shoot each other down and evading projectiles. They attempted to ram each other in the air but Dash would be no match for this large gryphon's size. She knew couldn't take him head on. She faked him out and ended up dropping on his back. She used his own weight to shift them both upside down as she clutched him and flew directly into the ground, his head colliding with the ground at full force, shattering his neck.

"I call that the Pegasus Raindrop!" She said as she dusted herself off, rushing back to help out her friends.

Another royal guard was in hoof-to-hoof combat with another gryphon. He threw a punch, taking the bait that the gryphon laid out; causing him to get countered, the gryphon then bludgeoned him with his mace. The mace then got surrounded by a purple aura; the victorious gryphon was looking at it confused. The mace then yanked itself out of his hand and began to bludgeon its owner to death. Twilight then levitated it over to her and strapped it to her back, satisfied. The four ponies killed the rest of the gryphons in the immediate area and the remaining royal guard was dragging the bodies of his fallen comrades out of the killzone.

"Everypony else okay?" Twilight asked, panting and sweating

"I'm good, save for a scratch or two" Dash said as she saw a small cut on her leg.

"All is well" Helmuth stated as he dusted himself off. Just then, there was a deep sound that kept getting louder and louder. They all stopped in fear to listen. It sounded mechanical, that was for sure. Just then, the wall at the end of the military field completely exploded in rubble as a machine with treads and a large gun on the top entered into the field, with about six more troops behind it.

"What in Celestia's name is that?" Twilight shouted as the gun aimed towards them.

"Get away! Move!" Helmuth shouted as they all dashed at great speed towards cover before the gun fired and left an enormous crater where they were once standing.

"So, they actually perfected their machine…" Helmuth began to say "We were told about this when I was in the gryphon army. They were almost finished perfecting a giant metal machine of great power, they call it a 'tank'" He explained to Twilight.

"Can I disable it with magic?" Twilight asked frantically as other projectiles were whizzing past them and hitting the cover.

"No, we anticipated that before, so it will deflect conventional magic and metal projectiles as well as spells. At best you can disable it for a few seconds!" They peeked over the cover and returned fire at the tank and the other troops behind it that were starting to advance on their position. They were noticing that these gryphons were wearing different uniforms and armor. One of Twilight's magic rounds scored a direct hit on the chest of a gryphon and much to her horror it was deflected, leaving the gryphon merely stumbling from the blunt impact.

"They have magic resistant armor too? Our magic is useless!" Twilight exclaimed. Helmuth had no idea where the armor came from and feared over this turn of events. Dash then spoke up

"Hey Helm, on a scale of one to triple shafted, how fucked are we?" She asked. Just as he was about to answer, another part of the wall on the field exploded in rubble as another tank appeared on the other side, but it was different. It was completely black with blue accents on the treads with a white crescent moon on the side of it and the emblem of Nightmare Moon on the other side. Instead of a large gun attached to it, it was an enormous horn-like object. The top hatch then opened and out of it appeared Luna with an Equestrian Officer's cap, sunglasses, and Battle Armor.

"Off-road Luna! Hahahaha!" She bellowed and laughed hysterically as the enormous horn began to glow and gain power before an incredible, blue-aura blast erupted from the tip and shot at the gryphon machine, completely impaling it and causing it to explode in a fiery show, forcing the other gryphons to fly back and attempt to take cover. Twilight, Dash, Helmuth, and the other royal guard just watched the spectacle unfold before them with gaping mouths. Behind Luna's tank emerged eight Nightshade troops, all levitating small projectile weapons of their own. They were then all aimed at the recovering gryphon troops and fired, making the gryphons drop dead one by one as they worked the action of their weapons. Soon, all gryphon forces were defeated and the other ponies rushed to Luna's machine.

"Hey Twily! How's it going?" Luna asked with a smile. Twilight just shook this off as her being herself.

"We're alive, thanks to you! What is this thing and how did we get it? I never heard of it before or seen one!" Twilight asked, again having so many questions.

"We heard the gryphons had been working on treaded machines called tanks so I personally decided to invest in the venture. Built this thing myself and scouts told me you were under siege by one of those contraptions so I thought it was time for a field test!" Luna said happily.

"You mean, you had no idea if it would work or not?" Helmuth asked her

"Nope! Not at all!" Luna retorted with a jovial attitude and smile

"What about your troops with their… what do you call those things?" Twilight asked

"Rifles, Twilight. And we're using them now rather than just our horns because due to your little adventure before the war began, the gryphons started pushing out specialty armor which is resistant to magic, but it still doesn't add any extra protection to a standard metal projectile" Luna explained. "You'll want to familiarize yourself on how to use them" She said to both unicorns.

"Is Celestia okay?" Helmuth asked

"She is in good health. She was commanding the defense personally from her balcony which overlooks the city. We destroyed the entire strike force, no survivors to report anything back. The city is secure with very minimal damage and…" Luna then stopped and eyed royal guards putting the two fallen ones in body bags and hauling them off. "few casualties" she finished with a more somber tone. They all nodded and Luna continued.

"Let's get back to the castle. I'll give you all a ride back. After what happened to those troops due to this contraption I decided to name her 'My Little Pwny'" She said with a laugh as they all facehoofed. They then jumped on the tank and they drove back to the castle grounds, eyeing several deceased gryphons getting moved off the road by soldiers, as well as a few of their own casualties.

"So, what's next, Luna?" Twilight asked as Luna parked the tank under the castle

"Right now, I suggest you two unicorns and Rainbow Dash go to the armory and firing range so you can practice with some rifles and other weapons since you're going to be deployed tomorrow" Luna said in a matter-of-fact tone as she exited the tank.

"I figured as much, where are we going?" Dash asked.

"Stalliongrad"


	14. Deduction and Planning

**A/N: Apologies for the later update than my usual churning chapters out at high rates, but work picked up quite a bit. And yes, I do realize that last chapter was a load of bollocks compared to others, considering I threw up too many things on the paper at once. And don't worry, despite common belief that I'm completely done developing my OC character (Helmuth), that is not yet the case and he is NOT a Mary-Sue. Enjoy this transition chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Deduction and Planning

Retaas Shadow, a strong and intelligent Colonel in the Imperial Gryphon Army, silently tread the empty hallway of a command center in the Gryphon capitol city of Carpathia. The long corridor bore pictures and paintings of prestigious gryphon officers and leaders of the past, all donning military attire, further accentuating a militaristic society. Shadow entered a large room where another gryphon was facing away from him and out a large window towards lush mountains. This gryphon was also wearing military attire but was more decorated and wore much more flashy accessories, one noticeably being the crown on his head. He noticed Shadow enter the room, and in turn, Shadow bowed to him.

"A pleasure to see you again, Colonel Shadow. I trust you have the latest report on our armed forces and campaign in Equestria?" The gryphon asked with a stern and authoritative but composed voice.

"Yes, Kaiser" Shadow replied as he unraveled a scroll and began to read:

"The campaign against Equestria is going slowly but surely. We have been gaining ground throughout the entire front and have successfully taken Stalliongrad with no sign of apparent counterattack" he read as the Kaiser listened intently.

"Excellent work, Colonel. With luck, we'll be in Canterlot in a few months" he said as he turned around.

"On that note, I had snuck a strike force of a thousand units past enemy lines to scout out Canterlot, but unfortunately none of the troops had returned" Colonel Shadow explained.

"You what? Of course they didn't return! It's a capitol city! No one leaves a capitol city undefended! You wasted a thousand of our soldiers for nothing, Colonel?" The gryphon leader asked in a harsher tone, visibly irritated.

"If you will allow me to explain, sir, this was intended to gauge the enemy's strength in Canterlot for future reference. I didn't count on our forces being slaughtered in only an hour, which I claim full responsibility for. However, before all troops went out of contact, they reported that the HOOF program had a training base nearby." The Kaiser visibly tensed at the mention of that name.

"HOOF… the most elite and feared ponies in all of Equestria and Gryphonia. That program has already cost us thousands of soldiers alone across the entire front. I'd like nothing more than to wipe them off the face of this planet." The Kaiser said as he clenched his fist. He then continued:

"While that is good information, this is not surprising. We station a good majority of our special forces here in Carpathia as well."

"Indeed, but while listening to some of the battle feed, I heard one distinct name that seems too coincidental to be just by pure chance: Helmuth" The Colonel continued to explain. The Kaiser immediately perked up at that name.

"Helmuth?" The Kaiser asked.

"Yes sir. As you may recall, on the night we invaded, there was an Equestrian attempt on my life. Reports indicate that they sent two operatives, at least one of them a HOOF soldier, and ended up completely obliterating an important supply depot as well as wreaking havoc in my command post, killing almost a hundred of my soldiers combined. I was their next target before I was forced inside the command building by my guard. The two assailants were then ambushed by a squad which stationed a soldier named Helmuth Nightwing. By the time the fighting ended, the ponies were gone and every one of the soldiers was dead, but Helmuth was not among the bodies. Ponies are compassionate by nature, so my theory was that he was wounded and taken back into Equestria for medical treatment" Colonel Shadow explained. The Kaiser nodded and stared off intently for a good minute, thinking.

"Well, this unauthorized screw-up may have worked in our favor. Tell me, Colonel. Were there reports of gryphons, other than our own troops, in Canterlot during the skirmish?" he asked.

"No sir, none at all"

"I thought so. It may not make sense to you at first, but Helmuth Nightwing was indeed taken to Equestria for medical treatment, but he now fights for them as a pony" The Kaiser stated. Shadow was dumbfounded

"Sir? If I may inquire, please explain"

"If you'll observe in Helmuth's paperwork, he is not from Gryphonia, but Equestria. He was born there to his parents who were emigrants from Gryphonia. He was inducted into the army when he happened to have been back in the country and although he opposed his drafting, he excelled at his post. He is a fighter, just like his father was, and the armed forces would be where his talent resides. Although he was a standard soldier, he was one of our best and I would personally see that he became part of our special forces. However, I did not anticipate, nor did anyone, that the ponies would be so bold as to send a HOOF strike force in, which barely any gryphon soldier is a match for. He was wounded and taken to Equestria where he was most likely found out to have been a citizen of that nation. He would have had the choice to return as per rules of war, but he decided to stay, and somehow he was turned into a unicorn and made into a HOOF soldier" the Kaiser deduced, almost all too well. This raised questions with the Colonel.

"Interesting deduction, sir, and I don't doubt your assurance, but what shall we do about this, if it is even important?" Shadow asked

"The battle for Stalliongrad is not over yet. It is a very important city and the Princesses are not going to let it fall to us so easily. They'll be back and with a vengeance. Special Forces will undoubtedly be deployed there, so you can count on several HOOF soldiers to be seen on the battlefield. Helmuth will most likely be one of them too, considering Stalliongrad was his hometown." The Kaiser said knowledgeably

"If I may ask, sir, how do you know so much about this one soldier?" The inquisitive Colonel asked

"Because I personally know Helmuth, and he knows me quite well too. Given the circumstances and what you know about him as well as me, I'm sure you could deduce that, Colonel" The gryphon leader said with a smirk.

"I guess you're right, sir. But, what will you have me do?" The Colonel asked again, waiting for orders.

"Defend the city at all costs, but in the process, I want you to lure the HOOF soldiers out and annihilate them if at all possible. Whatever the case, I want Helmuth and I want him alive. He will be a great asset to us, especially in pony form. I'll let our… informant deal with him directly under my supervision. Genetics respects no borders. In my opinion, one belongs to his own kind. Like his father, he will learn the price of betraying not only his own kind, but his family as well." He stated with an angry inflection on the last sentence as he clenched his fist.

"You're dismissed, Colonel" he stated as he turned around to look at the scenery again.

"Yes, Kaiser Nightwing" Shadow stated as he walked out of the room and down the corridor. Nightwing closed his eyes and breathed a heavy sigh as he re-opened them with a very stern stare towards the large mountains of Gryphonia.

"The gryphon who wants to be a pony. You've forgotten your place" he said to himself.

* * *

Twilight, Helmuth, and Rainbow Dash had practiced with their new weapons and became fairly proficient with them by the Princess's standards should they have ever needed to use them. However, the time of stalling was over. Equestria was losing ground in this war and a major city had just fallen. Stalliongrad was a very large and important industrial city which manufactured a great deal of the nation's weapons, ammunition, extraneous equipment, as well as processed and farmed food. This city needed to be taken back, and it needed to be taken back now. The three high profile ponies had made their way to the Port of Colteston, an Equestrian naval yard where they were able to gaze upon great amounts of warships and troops ready for combat. They weren't told exactly what they were going to be taking part in yet, but Luna would brief them on all the details, and sure enough she was there to greet their arrival. The three ponies approached the Princess of the Night who was wearing an Equestrian Naval Officer's cap and golden tassels with a crescent moon on them; once again adding to the uniqueness of Luna being Luna.

"Glad to see you all made it right on time. Now we can get down to business" Luna said with a smile as she beckoned the three ponies to follow.

"Quite, but why did you summon us to Colteston Port?" Twilight asked. Luna's expression then became more serious.

"Stalliongrad, a rather massive and important city, has fallen, and we cannot allow that. So, we're going to take it back. Most of our forces retreated to fight another day, but we kept a small sliver of territory right on the Foalga River which borders the city. We are going to sail ships up the river, bombard the gryphons on the hill overlooking the beach-head, and deploy forces by sea and air to charge up the hill and surround the city. When the outskirts have been subdued and secured, we will deploy more pegasi and other special forces to have them airdropped into the heart of the city and slowly crush the gryphon army on the inside, squeezing them between the inner forces and outer forces" Luna explained as she materialized a map of the city and its outlying region. They all nodded in acceptance.

"Out of curiosity, Princess, how many troops are being committed?" Twilight asked

"One hundred thousand" Luna said matter-of-factly. This caused everyone to recoil a bit.

"That many soldiers, princess. Are you sure?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That's the way it has to be unfortunately. Celestia and I came to an agreement that we would need to overrun the gryphons by sheer force and completely annihilate them. It's for the greater good, and I do expect high casualties but we have no choice" Luna said, keeping her tone

"Alright then. What will you have your ponies and gryphon do?" Helmuth chimed in, earning a chuckle from everyone.

"The first order of business is the 're-invasion' of Stalliongrad via the Foalga River. You all will be going in supporting the first wave up. Rainbow Dash will assist in the air" Luna said as she drew some diagrams on the map by levitating a pen with her magic. "When that's complete, I'll brief you as time goes by." she said with a nod.

"Very well then" Twilight said. Luna then chimed in again

"Before we board, you don't expect us to send you right into battle without any equipment do you? Here, Celestia sent these to you three" Luna said as she levitated a massive box in front of them and pried open the top with her hooves before sliding it to the three ponies with a smile. Sectioned off into three parts were all their equipment, uniforms/armor, and weapons. Rainbow Dash slipped on her new Equestrian Special Forces uniform which was a blue camouflage color and held Dash's insignia of Captain on it. She then fitted her reflective goggles and then her helmet and smacked it once to ensure a firm hold before slipping on her blade to her foreleg and her new, Equestrian made, gun to her back/wing. Upon further investigation Celestia had sent her a second gun along with some more ammunition for extra firepower, to which Dash eagerly slipped on to her back/other wing. Fully suited and geared up, she struck a fierce pose.

Twilight slipped on her repaired and hardened armor which showed no difference than before, other than that it was clean again. What she did see was different, was her helmet.

"Ah yes, Twilight the helmet you wore the first time was just a prototype. You were our field test for that as well. We made some major modifications to it as you can see" Luna said with a large smile. Twilight levitated the new helmet out of the crate and found that it was full cranial coverage, save for an aperture for her horn as well as her ears. She slipped it on and Luna materialized a mirror for her to see. She now was a complete metal pony, with the only parts of her showing being her horn, her ears, and her tail. She had full peripheral and vertical vision through the massive window like face covering of the helmet. Upon activating it, the mirror showed that the helmet shined with a dim violet, concealing her eyes and face but not altering her vision capabilities. All the gadgets she was used to were in their places and she got the hang of the helmet immediately. She then levitated a mace out of the box, which she secured to her back, as well as an Equestrian EQ-96 "Lever-Action" rifle which she had favored, securing it next to the mace.

Helmuth's armor set was essentially the same as Twilight's save for the color, which matched his coat with a vibrant blue stripe running down the middle. Instead of a cutie mark on either side of the flank plates (since he had none), there rested the banner of the Equestrian Nation and on the opposite side, the banner of the old and long defeated Republic of Gryphonia, rather than the Empire of Gryphonia (with whom they were at war with). His helmet face shined a dim cyan color as well upon activation. He levitated out of the box two blades which he fixed to his forelegs, as well as an Equestrian TROT-38 Medium Repeater; a weapon much like the repeating cannon Dash and Twilight fought, but much lighter and more portable in general. All three of them were geared up and ready for battle.

"Alright, let's get on the ship everyone. We land at nine tonight and you deploy at ten. Let's go!" Luna said as she pointed to a large ship with an Equestrian Flag on it. The four boarded the ship and they would be on the banks of the Foalga River in about four hours. They knew what had to be done, but even so, Helmuth could not shake a weird feeling that something was going to go wrong in his old hometown.


	15. Spearhead

**A/N: Here's the next chapter; hopefully it lives up to the rest of the good chapters in this story. Enjoy! R&R as always **

* * *

Chapter 14: Spearhead

Luna stood on the bow of her fleet's flagship looking out towards the expansive sea that they were traversing. It truly was beautiful and it shimmered with the added luminescence from her night. This brought a smile to her face which was badly needed since the last few hours for her were spent in a rather somber mood. She knew what had to be done, and as daring, eccentric, and spontaneous as Luna may be, she hated the fact that she had to put her soldiers, her subjects, in the line of danger. She never showed it in front of her military advisors or even Celestia, but when she would have to go over casualty reports, it tore her heart in several pieces each time she viewed the number on the scroll. She needed this boost of confidence. If her beautiful night was to be enjoyed anymore by her subjects, she knew what they had to fight for. She took comfort in the fact that even though a draft was ready to be put in place in case of ponypower shortage, their large military so far was an all volunteer one. When war broke out, a million ponies enlisted within a week and she vividly remembered being told that recruiting centers had to turn many volunteers away due to the unexpected turnout they were not able to accommodate at the time. This was it. The first major counterattack of the war, and she knew the gryphon force would be horrendously strong in the fallen city. She had to try… no she WOULD take this city, whatever the cost. If she didn't many more ponies would die needlessly and that was something she wouldn't allow. Luna hardened her stare as her fleet entered the massive Foalga River. She then called up the fleet commander:

"Yes, Princess?" The Commander, clad in Equestrian Naval Officer's uniform, asked as he saluted Luna

"Universal command for all ships: Engage Magic Camouflage. We will need the complete element of surprise, and we will reveal ourselves only after we initiate the bombardment" Luna said with an authoritative but calm tone.

"Yes, Princess. Engaging camouflage" The Commander replied and within minutes, the whole fleet disappeared. There was no change in Luna's perception of anything, but to make sure, she materialized a mirror and the reflection revealed nothing but scenery and no ships, not even her. The thirty-five ships in the entire group, ferrying one hundred thousand troops and five hundred new LUN-A tanks were now completely invisible as they traversed up the river. They soon arrived at the enormous river-bank of Stalliongrad, and the large amount of defenses the gryphons put up were quite evident. Half an hour to go before the attack was to begin, the fleet stealthily got into position. Luna continued to look through her binoculars that she levitated as Twilight and Helmuth were in the amphibious Armored Personnel Carriers down below and Rainbow Dash was in a Pegasi Carrier to the immediate right of her ship.

* * *

Soon, the ships were in position and ready to fire. Twilight and Helmuth were loading their weapons and making last minute preparations while readying the troops which would be charging behind them.

"Ready, Helmuth?" Twilight asked as she fit one last round into her rifle before slinging it on her back again.

Helmuth inserted a clip into the magazine well on the side of his weapon before he slung it on his back.

"It's good to be home" Helmuth said with a small smirk.

"You used to live here?" Twilight asked curiously

"This was my hometown when I grew up in Equestria. Stalliongrad is a very diverse city filled with every type of pony as well as many other species: gryphons, dragons, even wolves. We were all accepting of each other here, and we saw each other as equals" He explained.

"That explains why you probably weren't tormented for being a gryphon. You don't see many in Ponyville or even Canterlot" Twilight replied.

"Yea, most likely. But whatever the case, I'm ready to liberate this city" Helmuth said with a smile, earning one from Twilight as well.

"Just watch your back; you know your defensive barrier skills still need polishing. Be careful" Twilight warned him, earning a nod from Helmuth. Soon, Dash contacted the two of them:

"Hey Helm and hey Beautiful" Dash spoke through a mirror, causing Twilight to blush heavily. "We start the attack at anytime now, so I'll see you two out there. Be careful now" Rainbow Dash said with a wink before she had to disconnect and finish up her preparations. Helmuth and Twilight then nodded at each other simultaneously and faced the front of the craft at the massive exit which was still closed, and waited for the time to come.

* * *

With no unusual activity from the gryphon defenses which consisted of repeating guns, cannons, regular troops and a fair amount of air troops, Luna gave the signal.

"Prepare for Bombardment" Luna stated to the Commander as all of the fleet's ships' cannons were activated and adjusted to their targets on the beach. Luna personally oversaw the main battery on her flagship:

"Adjust twenty degrees north-west: 120 millimeter Howitzer Shell and 90 millimeter incendiary. Load!" Luna ordered as the cannon adjusted accordingly and the shells were loaded into the triple-gun battery.

"Hold…!" Luna shouted as she raised her hoof above her head and made sure that all ships were ready to fire. She then looked around, the Commander giving her the go-ahead. She took one last heavy sigh and gulped a bit in apprehensiveness. Her confident and stern stare then returned to her. This was it.

"FIRE!" Luna bellowed in the Royal Canterlot Voice as she forcefully brought her hoof down. The entire fleet's cannons all simultaneously ignited with dozens of mighty, deafening blasts, sending shells over the beach and exploding on the immediate gryphon defenses and walls. At the instant the shots were fired, the camouflage disengaged, revealing the majestic fleet by the riverbank.

"Reload and Fire At Will!" Luna bellowed again as all the batteries in her fleet kept up the firing pattern, creating constant deafening explosions while laying waste to the gryphon defenses. The gryphons were taken completely by surprise and attempted to send their air force after the ships to stall them. When the dozens of gryphons flew within the vicinity of any of the ships, they were immediately shot out of the sky by precision magic guns on the ship decks. After about forty-five minutes of the initial bombardment, Luna peered through her binoculars at the gryphon defense line. Needless to say, it had seen much better days at this point and most of its defenders had been wiped out. Reinforcements would undoubtedly be there in a little while, so they had to move and move now.

"Show time" Luna said to herself as she gave the Commander the order to launch the landing craft.

The craft started moving and launched from under the ships, dozens of them in a single wave with several waves inbound to the beach. Twilight and Helmuth both stared forward out of the tiny windows above the door as the cool ocean breeze flowed through the craft and through their armor. They activated their helmets and were now ready for landing.

"Twenty Seconds!" The craft driver shouted to the fifty troops the craft was carrying. They were a mix of primarily earth ponies and unicorns. The pegasi had already launched and were flying through the air in amazing numbers at great speeds, attempting to gain air superiority and mop up any last dangerous defenders if they could.

All the landing craft hit the beach at almost the same exact time and the doors dropped. Twilight, Helmuth, and the other forty-eight soldiers immediately yelled out a war cry and disembarked the craft with a mighty gallop, as did the other soldiers in the other landing craft. Luna watched as several thousand soldiers hit the beach at the exact same time. The Foalga River was known for its expansive river-banks, sometimes stretching almost a mile in some areas. As a result, it was a popular tourist destination when ponies and other species visited the outskirts of the city. Naturally, the troops would be in open territory for some time before they could hit the defense line.

The gryphons launched the remainder of their airforce against the advancing horde of ponies since the defensive line was getting constantly pounded by coastal artillery. While the gryphons were able to strike many of the soldiers on the ground, the pegasi as well as the unicorns firing anti-air bolts eventually made work of them. The gryphons then brought up new cannons and blindly fired them in an attempt to formulate a last ditch defense, making many craters in the beach but usually inaccurate due to the constant fire they were under. An occasional shell scored a hit, blowing apart and maiming several bodies of closely galloping pony soldiers; the artillery was silenced about a minute later with an adjustment on Luna's battery. About three quarters of the way to the defensive line, gryphon reinforcements started to arrive, taking aim at the advancing pony soldiers with repeating cannons and Elite Soldiers with rifles of their own. This stopped their advance behind a sandbar as a hail of projectiles erupted on them, picking off several more ponies which were able to get ahead of the main horde with Helmuth and Twilight, who were taking cover and returning fire with their horns behind the sandbar. A gryphon took aim at Twilight and fired, but she deflected the bullet instantly with a barrier, sending it flying into another gryphons arm. Another HOOF soldier, who was leading another squad, attempted to do the same thing when aimed at, but the barrier shattered and two projectiles collided with the face glass, the first one bouncing off and the second one breaking through it and striking him in the head, forcing his head to recoil and his body to eventually collapse and die.

"Luna, a bit of help?" Twilight asked as a few gryphon soldiers bounded over to engage the few straggling ponies. She dragged two wounded earth ponies to safety behind the sandbar and applied a healing spell on their wounds, allowing them to continue fighting. A bullet grazed Helmuth's shoulder plating, leaving a scratch and forcing him behind cover again. If the advance was stopped, everyone was a sitting duck and a ripe target for artillery.

"Way ahead of you, Twi. Firing for effect!" Luna bellowed before another loud blast erupted from her ship. Within two seconds, six shells landed right on the gryphon defense forces and everything erupted in flames. Incendiary shells; Luna had taken a scary liking to the idea of incendiary weaponry. All the gryphon troops were engulfed in the massive flames created by the oxide shell, attempting to roll on the ground but all being burned alive. The rest were put out of their misery by shots from a few unicorn soldiers' horns. They all bounded over the sandbar and the advance continued. Soon enough, the main line of defense was reached and any survivors were promptly taken prisoner and those who resisted were killed. Phase one, reaching the line of defense around the city, was now complete. Of the five thousand ponies that landed on the first wave, fifteen hundred were killed and about a thousand more were wounded, showing that most died immediately since there were less wounded than actually dead. Reinforcements immediately followed and their position was bolstered considerably. Twilight and Helmuth contacted Luna.

"We reached and secured a large section of the defensive perimeter!" Twilight shouted

"Excellent. On to phase two: Reinforcements, as you can see, are coming up en masse and they have orders to take the surrounding outskirts and suburbs of Stalliongrad, encircling the main city" Luna replied. With that, she gave an order and the LUN-A tanks disembarked from their landing craft and made their way to the opening in the defensive line with ease and haste, rushing to support the encirclement operation. Luna then continued:

"Alright you two, get back to my ship. Fifty thousand troops have landed and are now responsible for surrounding the city. This should take about two days; maybe more considering how much resistance is on the outskirts rather than the main city. You two will be on a support roll, going in and lending assistance if requested to troops until you're called for the final phase" Luna explained. Just then a tank showed up next to the two unicorns with Rainbow Dash riding on the top. She waved at them, kissed Twilight, and explained that this was their escort back to the ship.

"Is that the air drop?" Twilight asked as they rode on the tank back towards the beach, vaguely remembering the things Luna said before they left.

"Yeah, in a sense. Don't concern yourself with it just yet, Twilight; and remember: It's all part of the plan" Luna said with a wink before she disconnected.

"Lovely. I wonder what _exactly_ she has in store for us" She thought out loud, eliciting a chuckle from Helmuth and Rainbow Dash as they sped back to Luna's flagship, the sounds of battle and distant explosions providing a constant rhythm which continued to unnerve her.


	16. ReIntroductions

**A/N: Apologies for the late updates. I had already written the chapters but my email addresses were refusing to receive from another one, so I had to retype the documents. So, without further ado, here's chapter 15. Please R&R if you so choose :) **

* * *

Chapter 15: Re-Introductions

About two days had passed since the counterattack began and they took the beaches. With an opening in the gryphon perimeter around the city, the Equestrian Army was able to slowly roll up the flanks on both ends of the circular outskirts of Stalliongrad. Resistance was rather fierce, and the ponies were fighting street to street, building to building, house to house, and room to room. This is where combat got brutal. Due to lack of range, ranged weapons weren't used so much, so motst deaths were because of bludgeoning and stabbing. However, the ponies that had probably the largest effect on the battle aside from the HOOF soldiers were the pegasi. With the pegasi completely controlling the air on the perimeter of the city and having free flying capabilities due to the late summer weather, the gryphons suffered enormously in terms of casualties, especially when they tried to move during the day. Things got so boring in the sky, that some pegasi squadrons were known to have defied direct orders and land right behind groups of enemy soldiers, beat the living hell out of them, and then take off to the sky again, leaving less work for the advancing ponies. The air superiority also had a major effect on supply lines. Pegasi could air drop packages of ammunition, medical supplies, new weapons, as well as food for the troops and repair tools for tanks. On the other hand, pegasi would troll and completely disrupt enemy supply lines on direct orders or just for fun, either destroying supply crates or stealing them for Equestria. Once again, sometimes things got too boring in the air and some pegasi would sabotage supplies: rigging them to explode when opened, poisoning food (the details of how they did this are horrendously disgusting), and even sometimes hiding themselves in the crates.; so that once opened, they would jump out and attempt to cause as much damage to the enemy as they could, but this was a very dangerous thing to do and many pegasi lost their lives attempting this quick thrill. Nonetheless, morale among the gryphon forces fell tremendously.

However, the pegasi, more specifically, one particular one named Rainbow Dash, would still have one more important thing to be called up for, Luna made sure of that. She summoned the three combatants, who were still in full armor and uniform, to her bridge on the ship.

"Good evening once more, I trust you got good rest after your last search and rescue mission?" Luna asked the three ponies, referring to when they had to get sent out to the Trotsky suburb to rescue a captain and his company from destruction.

"I'll say. A good eight hours, and I don't think I've slept so well in a while" Twilight replied with a smile, very much awake.

"As did I. I was completely tuckered out" Helmuth chimed in.

"Sleep is for the weak" Dash said jokingly, earning a mock scolding from everyone.

"Well, it's good to see that you're all rested. Good! I'm going to need you all in the best shape for the second phase. You see, we've essentially encircled the city completely and the troops are mopping up the last bits of resistance, nothing major. Now it's just trench warfare between the suburbs and inner city. But, we have reason to believe that if we sent our air force or any type of force into the city itself or its airspace, the gryphons would destroy as much of it as they could, and that I cannot allow" Luna explained to them, and the three ponies all nodded in agreement.

"Then what will you have us do?" Helmuth asked. Luna then pulled up a map of the inner city.

"Mane Square lies at the heart of the city, and reconnaissance has told us that they have a very large battery set up there, aimed at all parts of the city. If we send in the troops, they will most likely fire indiscriminately in an attempt to destroy as much of the city as they can. If that happens, it would take months, even years to rebuild the city before it is useable, and as a result, this whole operation would have been in vain. So, in three hours time it will be midnight. Then, I will teleport the three of you to fifty thousand feet in the air, right above the city square. Twilight and Helmuth will then free fall to the ground and land in a grassy field near the battery site. Remaining undetected as much as possible, you two are to place magic charges on all of the batteries you find and escape back into the night, detonating them at a safe distance. We believe the batteries to be here… here… here… and here. Rainbow Dash, you will use the partly cloudy skies to provide recon as to where the enemy is, so they can evade and tactically dispatch them as necessary. You may return fire if fired upon, and I say that because the grypons will most likely place their more elite troops to guard the guns, so expect them to have magic resistant armor as well as projectile weapons of their own, and consequently, be prepared to use yours" Luna explained thoroughly, earning an apprehensive but stern nod from everyone. What few knew about Twilight was that she was terrified of extreme heights. Luna smiled and then perked up again:

"Oh, you might find these handy if you're being engaged in close combat: she said as she levitated two rifle looking weapons onto the table. It operated on a lever action like Twilight's back-slung rifle, but it had larger girth and was smaller in length. The two unicorns levitated and examined them closely.

"EQ-10 Leger-Action, Ten-gauge Trenchgun. Courtesy of Princess Celestia and Equestrian Arms, ideal for short to very close range combat against magic resistant and conventional targets" Luna said with a proud smile. The two unicorns nodded with a grin and secured the weapons to their backs.

"Alright, we understand precisely what to do!" Twilight said eagerly.

"Excellent. Get something to eat and meet me back here at midnight" Luna said and waved them off. They went to go enjoy a light meal and idle chatter for a while before Helmuth went to rest a bit more and Dash dragged Twilight off into a secluded area of the ship for "unknown" reasons.

The three met on the bridge at midnight to find Luna as well as Princess Celestia there waiting for them. Everyone perked up and embraced Celestia with an ecstatic smile before she began to speak:

"Glad to see you three are well, now I bet you're all wondering why I'm here. Well, as much as she doesn't want to admit it, Luna can't teleport the three of you to that height and location by herself. She'd probably kill herself if she tried"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Tia" Luna interjected with a smug grin, earning a scolding glare from Celestia, which gave wait o laughter. Soon the jovial laughter died down and the two royal sisters looked at the three soldier ponies in front of them… especially Twilight: their best friend and most faithful student.

"It's time" Celestia said as the three of them nodded and got into position. Celestia then continued:

"I want you unicorns levitating when we teleport you, and I don't have to worry about you, Dashie. But if you don't it's a lot harder to keep it up when freefalling" They did as they were told and began levitating, as did Dash, as she began to hover in place.

"Alright you three, good luck!" Luna shouted as the two royal sisters charged their horns and teleported them out of the bridge.

Like they were told, the trio reappeared fifty thousand feet above Mane Square, Stalliongrad. They were holding their levitation and Dash was still flying. The clouds were large and ominous, not to mention it was pretty cold up there. Twilight looked down at the city directly below her and she almost heaved.

"Alright Twi and Helm, I'm going to dive down with you until I reach the lower clouds. I'll tell you anything I see from there"

"Thanks Dashie" Twilight said through her faceless looking glass, trying not to look down yet.

"On three, gals. One… Two… THREE!" Helmuth shouted before they lessened their levitation considerably and gravity took over. Dash flew down with them and they all nose-dived straight to the earth at considerable speed, Dash being sure not to leave a rainbow trail and Twilight's stomach making its way into her throat. Slowly but surely they all reached freefall speed. Dash was always used to moving at very fast speeds, so this was easy for her to adjust to, but Helmuth and Twilight weren't so fortunate in that aspect, especially Twilight. Their hearts were racing as they flew through air resistance, front and back legs spread wide to help with stabilization at times. After a couple minutes of falling and switching their positions in relation to each other, the lower clouds over the city came into view. Rainbow Dash nodded to both of them, to which they acknowledged back and she slipped off into the clouds. That was their key to increase their levitation strength. They guided themselves one last time over the grassy field next to Mane Square and brought their levitation back online. Twilight almost lost her previous meal as they had landed with a small thud in the long grass and lay still to ensure they weren't seen. Twilight was wide eyed and panting furiously, on the verge of losing the contents of her stomach. Audio then came up on Twilight's helmet:

"Did you enjoy the drop, Twilight?" Luna asked with a hint of chuckling and attempted to keep from busting out laughing.

"Luna, I swear, if you EVER make me do something like that again…" Twilight whispered loudly, only to hear Luna laughing uncontrollably on the other side.

"Well, I'll take that as a 'hell no'. Seeing as you have a mission to do, I'll leave you be for now. _Lots of love, bye_" Luna said with a higher pitched, joking/sarcastic voice at the end before she disconnected. Twilight just shook her head before Rainbow Dash came up on the audio:

"Be still, a few gryphon troops think they saw something fall into the field. From what I can see up here, they're all elites. Be sure to ready your weapons… Shit! Gryphon air patrols, I gotta hide in the clouds" and with that, Dash was gone. Upon looking up, they saw a small squadron of flying gryphons scanning the area, along with a few troops combing the grassy area.

"I'm telling you, I saw something land somewhere in here, and it was pretty large" a higher voiced gryphon soldier sounded out.

"None of us saw anything. I think you need to get your eyes checked" another soldier retorted.

"My ass! I saw something here… I'm not crazy!" The first gryphon defended himself.

"No, you're not crazy, you're just an idiot" The second one replied back.

"I've had enough of your two's crap. Shut it. We're not taking any chances and we have orders to shell the city at any sign of Equestrian incursion. Keep looking, we can't be too sure" A third gryphon chimed in, to which Twilight assumed to be an officer. They were starting to make their way to where the two were laying, and in response, Twilight moved her rifle off her back and worked the action, loading a round into the chamber. The gryphons were moving closer, and it seemed like their cover would already be blown so quickly. She aimed her rifle at the gryphon officer but before she even thought about taking a shot, a voice next to her spoke up:

"Don't even think about it. I got this" Helmuth said as he levitated a vair sizzed stone and tossed it in a random direction away from them. It collided with a tree with a rather loud sound, causing the troops to turn and go investigate the tree line.

"I swear, I think they're trained to fall for that every time" Twilight thought out loud, getting a chuckle out of Helmuth. They then crawled their way to the fence between the artillery base in Mane Square and the grassy field, and quickly bounded over it, slipping behind a building into the darkness. Twilight shot a magic bolt at the door to the building, destroying the lock, and breached inside, levitating her rifle and waving it around looking for anything that would oppose them. Nothing was in the building except… jackpot.

The two entered the building and found that this one that they entered into by chance was a storage depot for shells and replacement cannons. They didn't anticipate this. If they went and destroyed all the cannons currently in place, they could easily wheel these out. What was more interesting was when Helmuth laid eyes on some special shells that were sitting next to one of the artillery cannons.

"Twilight, you might want to come and take a look at this. I myself didn't even know these existed" Helmuth stated as he pointed to the different types of shells. Twilight began to read:

"Incendiary, High Explosive, Anti-Ship, Anti-Air…" These were not uncommon, even in the Equestrian Military. What she read next, however, stunned her:

"Chlorine… Mustard… Sarin… These are gaseous weapons! Against the rules of war!" Twilight almost shouted out, enraged.

"The Idea of 'Rules' for warfare is contradictory to me. Slaughter is still slaughter" Helmuth said flatly. Twilight then contacted Celestia as Helmuth started placing charges on all the equipment.

"Princess, we have a major problem" Twilight said softly as she heard some voices outside the building.

"Twilight? What's going on?" Celestia asked, concerned.

"We found chemical based shells in a weapons depot that we happened to stumble into" Twilight said. This made Celestia raise an eyebrow, but in the end it only hardened her resolve.

"Destroy it all. Your suit's helmet has an air filter in it so you will be fine. We're going to start pushing out gas masks to the army. Thanks for this information my student; you have saved countless lives" Celestia said with a motherly smile before she disconnected.

"Charges are in place, Twilight" Helmuth said as he trot back up to her.

"Good, now let's get moving to all the other actual weapons that-" she was cut off by voices right outside the door.

"This door was bolted shut, and now all the lock's pieces are on the floor… something's in here" a gryphon said outside… Twilight didn't dispose of the lock or reseal the door. How could she have been so careless, she thought to herself. Hearts racing, the two unicorns nodded to each other in a quiet acceptance of an unsaid plan as they clung to the wall on either side of the large door, weapons levitated. The two gryphons kicked the doors in, the doors themselves almost smacking into the two ponies as they cast a chameleon spell. With their weapons drawn, the gryphons found nothing as they continued to aim their rifles in anticipation of anything. There was some movement by the walls as two camouflaged figures moved silently towards the two troops.

"Well, nothing seems to be tampered with, at least what I can see" one of the troops said in a calm tone.

"He what's that?" One of them pointed towards the equipment as he noticed the magical looking charge. Before they could react, one of the gryphons was impaled by an unseen foe, while the second one found his neck bound by the barrel of a camouflaged rifle and an invisible force of armor. The two collapsed to the floor, one with a fatal stab wound and the other with a broken neck, but what the two ponies didn't count on was a third gryphon that decided not to enter the doors and end up seeing his two comrades dying mysteriously in front of him. Seeing something distorting the light, he aimed his rifle and fired, striking Helmuth in the chest plate, disengaging the spell, and knocking him off of his hind legs right onto his back, hard; leaving a nice dent in the chest plate. Twilight's shocked and swift reaction caused her spell to disengage as well, allowing the gryphon to charge her. She aimed her rifle but it was quickly knocked out of her magical grasp and the large gryphon pinned her to the floor, holding his rifle to her face glass with one hand.

"Looks like you just lost your city, Pony" The gryphon said with a sadistic chuckle. Twilight only smiled behind her helmet.

"Looks like you just lost your life, Gryphon" she retorted casually, earning a confused look from her assailant, which was followed by a very distinct and horrifying "click-click!" Magically levitated between her legs was her trench gun, aimed right for the gryphon's lower abdomen. At this immediate moment, she pulled the trigger, sending a spray of ball bearings directly into his abdomen, completely and utterly decimating it and forcing his body to fly backwards off of her. When she got back up to her feet, another, fourth gryphon, clad in elite black full body armor like the rest, was behind her with his rifle aimed right at the back of her head. Before she could even react, Helmuth walked out from behind the cannon where he was downed, EQ-10 levitated, which caused the gryphon to turn to him in surprise. He then squeezed the trigger and the blast collided with the gryphon's chest, sending him through another door in the building. This all happening in the span of a couple seconds, Twilight shakily got up and addressed her ally:

"Does it bother you to kill or almost get killed by your own species? Something tells me it doesn't" she asked semi-sarcastically as she dusted herself off.

"It really doesn't, to be honest. I'm not a gryphon by heart and these troops are homicidal and brainwashed by my brother" He retorted

"Huh?" Twilight asked. His eyes widened at what he said.

"They're brainwashed by… the Kaiser… the Kaiser of Gryphonia" Helmuth quickly corrected himself. Before Twilight could question that further, more movement was heard outside, most likely investigating the noises that were going on inside the storage depot.

"We need to leave, NOW!" Twilight said, looking around for an exit.

"Even if we exit, they'll still find the bodies and know somepony is here!" Helmuth said, panicking slightly. Twilight realized his concern and started looking around frantically for an idea. The gryphons were coming around to the doors. Suddenly it hit her:

"I got it!" she said as she turned to some of the chlorine gas shells. She fired a small piercing magic projectile at one of the large shells, penetrating it and allowing the gas to seep out with a hissing sound. Slowly it began to diffuse around the room.

"This will kill anyone that comes in here without proper equipment, and when they see this, they'll assume there was a leak in one of the shells and the troops in here died as a result, frantically trying to escape" Twilight quickly explained, earning a look from Helmuth that said "you're a genius" They then quickly bounded out of a side window into the darkness as they heard troops coming in. Hiding in the darkness under invisibility, they listened to how well their plan was working.

"Looks like we lost four troops. I repeat: four troops- ACH! UGH!" the lead soldier said as he entered the building and was exposed to the almost colorless and odorless gas, beginning to suffocate and heave up charred parts of his own lungs. Other gryphons quickly dragged him out and the rest stayed outside, nodding to themselves. They took the soldier out of their shoulders towards a medical building, still coughing and violently heaving.

"Yep, a gas leak. Damn shells" an officer said.

"gGet some masks over here and let's clean the place up" another one said as they dispersed. Twilight and Helmuth just listened with wide eyes as they probably heard the most agonizingly slow and painful death of their experience.

"Did we just hear somepony cough up his organs? Dear Celestia what does that stuff do to you?" Helmuth asked, horrified. It was time for a quick explanation by the bookworm turned soldier:

"Free standing chlorine gas reacts with the mucus layers in the lungs to produce hydrochloric acid… in the lungs. I'll let you envision the result, which you just heard first hand" Twilight said with a sarcastic inflection at the end. Helmuth only scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Come on, we still have a job to complete" Twilight said as they began to move out of cover, still under the invisibility spell.

"Good job inside there, you two. There's a row of five cannons about fifty yards in front of you, around the building. About six gryphons patrolling them" Dash said from a cloud. They looked up and couldn't see her… good. They acknowledged her and stealthily made their way to the emplacement.

"They're forming up and walking away to another emplacement. Let them pass" Dash said as the two unicorns watched them from a prone position, the gryphons slowly but surely walking away. When they got to a safe distance, they slowly made their way up and placed charges on all the guns, then proceeding to slip back into the shadows, hearts racing. They repeated this process, Dash having to relocate to avoid air patrols once in a while, but after two hours of sneaking around, they were done.

"Looks like you got all of the guns. Now get out of there, back to the field" Dash said quietly. They both nodded to each other and quietly slipped out of the square, having to narrowly avoid enemy troops before they made it to the field. Once there, they lay down prone again and waited for someone to follow them. Nothing came and Dash confirmed it. She then quietly flew down next to them in anticipation of what was going to happen.

"Alright, looks like that's everything" Twilight said as her horn began to glow slightly, along with Helmuth's.

"Do it" Dash said, to which a small magical pulse emanated from both of their horns. A split second later, the storage depot erupted in a massive, magical explosion, followed by the battery in the sequence of the guns they placed the charges on. For a good minute, explosions rocked the heart of the city, undoubtedly taking all the soldiers and other armor with them, not to mention releasing and destroying the gaseous weapons. The battery was in complete ruins and completely unrecognizable. Satisfied with heir work, they called the royal sisters for evacuation, to which they said, was on its way. Immediately and unexpectedly, a squadron of about twenty five elite flying gryphons landed right in front of the trio. Many wielded rifles and others were carrying portable cover, to which they set up, along with two heavy repeating cannons. They took their places and all took aim at the three stunned ponies while a gryphon Colonel walked out to address them.

"Private Nightwing, we are reunited at last" the gryphon officer said with a contemptuous smile.


	17. Woeful Repossession

**A/N: Chapter 16, everyone! I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you enjoy it as well!**

**R&R if you would like to, much appreciated :D**

* * *

Chapter 16: Woeful Repossession

"We meet again, Private Nightwing" the Colonel said with a contemptuous smirk.

"That's Corporal Nightwing to you, Colonel" Helmuth retorted in a snappy attitude. His face revealed little emotion at first.

"You need to relearn your manners on how to address a superior officer" Shadow replied, quick to anger.

"You are no longer my superior. Twilight Sparkle is my superior officer" Helmuth stated with aggressiveness but also with pride, stomping his hoof into the ground. The gryphon and pony stared each other down, daring the other to make the first move.

"If you think I'm here to kill you, you're sorely mistaken. I'm merely here for the purpose of... Repossession..." the Colonel said with an evil grin. He then continued:

"You're going to come with me, Helmuth, whether you like it or not" he stated as he got into an aggressive stance.

"Like HELL he is!" Rainbow Dash said very aggressively, almost ready to charge the enemy officer. She armed her wing guns instead.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, pegasus" Shadow said, smiling. In response to Dash's provocations, the other gryphons readied their weapons.

"Kill me, or attempt to, rather, and you yourselves are all as good as dead!" the Colonel said. Understanding the implications of her actions, Rainbow Dash backed off.

"I'll make it simple: Surrender Helmuth, and everyone here lives; there shall be no bloodshed. Refuse, and you all will die, and we take him anyway. So, what's it going to be?" Colonel Shadow asked. Twilight dare not try to teleport them, for the gryphons would see her horn charging, since it would take time to ready a more powerful teleportation spell. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't lose either him, nor Dash.

"I'll go" Helmuth said flatly, much to the horror of his friends.

"No! What are you saying?!" Dash cried out, grabbing onto him.

"If I don't, they'll kill all of you!" Helmuth reasoned.

"I thought you would see reason, and thus see things the easy way" the Colonel said with a smile.

"Unfortunately, I prefer it the hard way!" a voice bellowed out. Gunshots soon erupted and a strafing run went right between the two opposing parties, causing everypony to take cover and move away. They all gazed skyward and saw the Princess of the Night bank in and land right next to the team of three in full royal combat armor: A metallic, teal blue armor set, much like the HOOF's, except that her helmet exposed her face and let her mane flow freely. She had gun barrels protruding out of her chest plate for arial combat, as well as edging blades on her wings. She looked like a more aggressive Nightmare Moon.

"You will not take my soldier anywhere, gryphon scum" Luna said in a very cold manner that even brought shivers down Twilight's spine. The Colonel, however, was not phased so much.

"Ah, Princess Luna! A pleasure to meet you"

"I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you as well, but i think that's pushing it a bit" Luna retorted.

The swift sarcasm took Shadow by surprise, bit remained undaunted.

"I hate to be the bearer of unfortunate news on your part, but Nightwing IS coming with us"

"You and what army? Please enlighten me" Luna snapped back. As if on cue, movement behind the gryphons revealed about a thousand regular troops marching in formation. The three ponies' eyes widened. Luna, however, seemed rather unimpressed.

"By order of the Imperial Gryphon Army" the Colonel stated proudly. However, Luna started to chuckle... Which then gave away to jovial laughing, which in turn gave away to maniacal, Nightmare Moon-esque laughter. Even Twilight thought Luna had lost it. The Colonel seemed weirded out and confused as well. Luna then wiped her eyes and wore a hardened look.

"You call that pitiful high school band of misfits an 'army?'" She asked, laughing again. Shadow was taken aback by the insult to his forces. There was movement behind the ponies right then. When Dash, Twilight, and Helmuth turned to look, there were several rows of large, black clad earth stallions that all wore stares that showed nothing but the desire to inflict pain: Luna's personal Nightshade Battalion.

"THIS, however, is a 'fighting force'" Luna bellowed in the Royal Canterlot Voice. Her eyes were now glowing white, and large, long cinderblocks materialized in front of them (portable cover), along with four other very familiar ponies, all clad in combat gear Applejack had a mace on her leg, Rarity was levitating a rifle, Pinkie had a butcher knife on her leg, and Fluttershy had medical equipment on her, along with a small gun on her back.

"What the hell are you girls doing here?!" Twilight and Dash asked in unison.

"Ah'll be damned if ah let you all have fun with these varmints without me!" Applejack said, happy to volunteer do come to the aid of her friends.

"I'll admit, it's not Ladylike to promote violence, but so help me I will murder anypony who does harm to my friends!" Rarity spoke with an angry inflection at the end of her sentence, aiming her rifle towards the gryphons.

"If you all die, we can't have a welcome back party! And ooooh I'm not going to let some meany-pants gryphons ruin THAT" Pinkie said with a very eerie undertone, brandishing her knife.

"And I won't let any of you die on my watch!... Unless, you want to" Fluttershy said in her usual manner.

Dumbfounded by their friends' bravery, they all turned to face the gryphons, who still wore very determined looks.

"I will repeat my demands: If Helmuth doesn't come with us, I will personally make sure all your friends die a slow, agonizing death" the gryphon officer reiterated in a provoking manner. Helmuth had had enough. Emboldened by his friends' commitment and overwhelming support, he saw no reason to go without a fight. He had no intention to. He quickly raised his shotgun at the Colonel and fired. Much to everyone's surprise, the shot was absorbed by a barrier that appeared right then. In desperation, Helmuth emptied the entire magazine into him, only to have the same effect. This, consequently, led to some cackling from Shadow.

"Impossible..." Twilight began to say, which led to more contemptuous laughter from Shadow.

"It would be vain of you to believe that only ponies have access to magic" he said with a very malicious smirk. Upon seeing this, Luna had only one thought on her mind: "traitor among us"

"Then you of all should know that your shield won't protect you from me ripping you apart, limb-by-limb" Helmuth said, very threateningly.

"Threatening a superior officer... Oh my that will never do" said the Colonel, condescendingly.

"Bet you didn't think I'd do this, either" Helmuth's voice sounded from behind Shadow, making him and the other gryphons turn with a start. Helmuth immediately tackled the Colonel, who was taken completely by surprise. Before the elites could turn their guns on him, he levitated his TROT-38 off his back and peppered several rounds into three gryphon troops, silencing them. Simultaneously, stunned by the quick escalation, Luna ordered her battalion forward as she levitated a very long rifle off of her back and ordered all with weapons to return fire. As the firefight and battle erupted, the Colonel knocked Helmuth's gun out of his grasp and threw him off. Another gryphon blindsided him with a hard blow to his hind legs before he plunged his two blades into the neck of the attacker; turning his attention back to the Colonel.

"Twilight! Take the other elites and troops. I'll handle the Colonel!" Helmuth yelled as Twilight came to his aid. Applejack and Pinkie were fighting with Luna's troops while Rarity was shooting at the elites with Luna. Dash was engaged with the flying troops and Fluttershy was tending to wounded soldiers. The gryphon regulars were slowly being decimated by Luna's specially trained troops, but they just kept coming. The elites, however, were putting up a massive fight. Helmuth charged Shadow, who then delivered a powerful counter-roundhouse kick to Helmuth's face, cracking his visor, rendering it unusable. Shadow was a very skilled combatant, and it didn't help that he was wearing armor plated gloves and boots. Helmuth recovered, discarding the helmet as the two belligerents squared off. A Nightshade soldier made the mistake of attempting to attack the Colonel. He grabbed the stallion in mid-air by the neck. Helmuth watched, powerless, as his claws completely crushed the soldier's neck before slamming him on the ground. Luna shot four rounds at Shadow, them being absorbed as expected, but catching his attention. Helmuth capitalized on this and bucked him in the chest, making him stumble back, and then punching him hard in the face. The Colonel recovered from the painful attack as Helmuth was going to buck him again, catching his legs and slamming them on the ground with such force that it misaligned his armor. Helmuth quickly rolled out of the way of an incoming fist and kicked off the misaligned leg braces/plates, magically chucking them at Shadow, striking him in the side and making him stumble and yell in pain. Helmuth saw a gryphon regular attempt to attack him, but dodged and struck him in the temple with the butt of his empty trenchgun. He then looked back at the Colonel, also glancing at his friends fighting valiantly.

"So, you actually do have some fight in you. The Kaiser was right… this will make your capture even more gratifying" The bruised Colonel said as he pulled out a black metal club and began to advance on Helmuth. Using his gun as a blunt weapon, the two attempted to club each other, but the Colonel was ultimately more disciplined, scoring many hits against Helmuth. Shadow brought the club down on Helmuth, who held up the empty gun to block the blow. The force behind the attack bent the gun body, to which Helmuth kicked Shadow in the stomach, making him stumble, and then smacking him in the face with the bent gun carcass before tossing it aside. Helmuth forced the stumbling gryphon on his back and lifted his front hoof to bring it down on his face for a knockout/killing blow. Blade pointed down, Helmuth brought his hoof down hard, only to have it caught in the bands of Shadow, who then swept his leg across, sweeping Helmuth off his hooves, stunning him. Taking advantage of the swiftness of his attack, Shadow quickly recovered and brought his club down on Helmuth's exposed hind leg, breaking it.

"AHH! UGH! AHH!" Helmuth yelled out in agony, not even being able to form proper cries due to the pain; even more so when the Colonel spun around and brought the club down on his other hind leg, breaking it as well.

"HELMUTH, NO!" Twilight screamed in terror. She dashed towards him only to be tackled by more elites that arrived as reinforcements. The Colonel then rolled Helmuth on his back and delivered a hard and quick punch to his face, knocking him out instantly. Shadow then picked him up and slung him over his shoulder, beckoning for some of the fresh elites:

"We are leaving! Have the rest of the forces cover our escape!" He bellowed. Luna attempted to intervene, only to be surrounded by regular gryphon forces that were prepared to fight to the death. She noticed the group with Helmuth was going to take to the skies, as well as the other ponies frantically trying to reach him. After dealing with the troops in front of her, Luna realized that they couldn't pursue them without the almost certain chance of themselves, Helmuth, or both, getting hurt. She spied Dash attempting to intercept the Colonel and his group flying away.

"Dashie, let them go! Stand down! I repeat, Stand DOWN!" Luna bellowed. Dash looked back with a pleading expression before she reluctantly complied. Luna ordered the rest of the gryphons to be annihilated, which didn't take long. Luna then ordered her troops elsewhere in the city, which gave the Mane Six time to be alone and collect their thoughts with her. Gazing at the carnage, they tallied all one-thousand-plus gryphons were killed at the cost of one hundred of Luna's Nightshade troops. Pinkie was wounded in her right foreleg, Fluttershy tending to her and bracing it. Her mane was deflated and she had fresh tear marks down her face while she was sniffling from the pain, as well as losing Helmuth. Rarity was razed by a bullet but she is a hard pony, so she simply healed and patched it. Everypony, however, was in a very somber mood, especially Twilight, who was also furious. She had grown very close to Helmuth, and to have him captured so violently… seeing one of her great friends in so much pain… it was too much for her. She then noticed movement among the bodies: A badly wounded gryphon elite who was attempting to sit up. Twilight's blood began to boil.

"Rarity, give me your rifle" Twilight said with an aggressive undertone, not directed at them.

"Sure, deary, but whatever could you-" Rarity began to say before the rifle was yanked out of her magical grasp, ending her reply. Everypony watched where Twilight was going as she furiously walked to a point in the field fairly fair away. She then worked the action with her own hooves as she continued to power-trot up to the wounded gryphon. She threw her helmet off as well. Luna finally saw what Twilight saw, and knew her intentions.

"Oh no… oh no, this is NOT going to end well" Luna began to say as she started walking fast towards Twilight, the others following.

"Oh ho ho, the HOOF has come to finish me off? Oh I'm SO scared!" The wounded gryphon mocked. Twilight merely hit him _hard_ with the butt of the rifle, undoubtedly cracking a bone in his skull, and drawing blood from his mouth. The gryphon was forced back onto the ground and he groaned in agony as Twilight aimed over him, standing on her hind legs. The other ponies saw what was going on now, horrified, and broke into a gentle gallop towards her.

"Twilight! Twilight, NO!" Luna started screaming. They fell on deaf ears.

"Where the FUCK is he being taken? I know you know, you worthless piece of manticore shit!" She yelled, almost forcing the rifle barrel into his mouth.

"I… don't know…" the gryphon responded in excruciating pain. Wrong answer. Twilight smacked him in the face with the rifle barrel and stomped hard on the gryphon's groin, forcing a wail of pure agony out of him. Horrified even more, the ponies ran as fast as they could to get to her…

"Twilight STOP IT!" Rainbow Dash yelled out. The only reason she didn't take off flying is that she wouldn't be able to restrain Twilight on her own, not in this state. Twilight now had tears of anger welling up and streaming down her face uncontrollably.

"If you don't tell me where the fuck they went… you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna make you deepthroat the barrel of my rifle while I snap your fucking fingers and other digits backwards, and if I don't hear you speak in ten seconds I'm going to dye the grass with your fucking brain matter!" Twilight yelled with such malicious intent, but an intent that was laced in great personal pain. The gryphon was now genuinely afraid for his life. Somehow he knew Twilight would carry out her threat and would truly make him suffer. The ponies had never heard her use such language so aggressively… or at all actually; even Fluttershy started to cower back a bit and hide behind her mane.

"Pleas… don't… AUGH!... kill me!" the gryphon attempted to say and plead for his life as Twilight forced the barrel further in his mouth. The others finally got to her and they were able to restrain her. Dash and Luna then pulled Twilight aside as the others helped tend to the gryphon, Fluttershy ensuring that his wounds were treated. Twilight was now openly bawling.

"Twi! Listen to us… we WILL get him back… we WILL see him again!" Dash said with her own tears forming, hating to see her marefriend like this, as well as losing another great friend she had grown so fond of. She embraced Twilight and pecked her on the forehead as she let her emotions pour out into Dash's chest.

"Twilight, please listen to reason. I have already told Celestia. WE will get him back! I promise!" Luna reaffirmed. Twilight, downtrodden, nodded her head lightly as she leaned back into Rainbow Dash. Luna looked off in the direction that Helmuth was taken.

"We will get you back, Helmuth… soon. Please be patient and stay alive… We're coming for you"


	18. Waiting

**A/N: Alright guys and gals, this story will be over soon. It has to, otherwise it will drag on, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but it would all be just mindless violence again and again, and since I write long-ish chapters, it would get old pretty fast. I'm sure you understand. I have plans for other fics as well. **

**Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 17. Please R&R if you feel so inclined :)**

* * *

Chapter 17: Waiting

The successful liberation of Stalliongrad was a massive boost in morale at the time, which was badly needed. When the news was first published, cheers of joy erupted throughout Equestria. It was truly amazing how one city could be so iconic to the nation, almost as much as Canterlot. What the gryphons thought would be a steamroll victory over the ponies, turned into a complete nightmare for them. That little calamity united all ponies throughout Equestria against the "gryphon menace", providing near endless funding, technological advancements, and near limitless ponypower that would be needed if the conflict were to drag on, and at this rate, it wouldn't. Luna had given the Mane Six some leave time due to their exceptional work and help beyond their call of duty. This allowed Pinkie Pie to throw a little victory party in Ponyville, lightening up after their troubles, especially with the loss, albeit temporary in their minds, of a close friend of theirs. They all missed Helmuth's company. As they grew closer to him during the months following his defection, he was almost always seen with one of the Elements. In general, however, one could gather that he'd be seen most with Twilight. Having similar personalities, he and Twilight had grown exceptionally close, her considering him great company and a magnificent study buddy, especially when Rainbow Dash wouldn't be able to hang out with her due to differing military matters. They all drank to him, hoping that he was alright and that he might… no… he WOULD return to them, or they would get him back, rather; Twilight would make sure of that, whatever the cost.

"Whatever it takes" Twilight mumbled to herself as she took a drink with her friends, enjoying herself for once in a great while.

In the way of the war, it hadn't even been a good portion of a year and there was already a turning point, which was the retaking of Stalliongrad. Celestia, simultaneously, had also commanded forces that repelled the assaults in the west against Manehattan and Las Pegasas, effectively forcing the gryphons to retreat, but not without sickening casualty figures. However, there was no way the gryphons were going to get off that easy. Luna had already started sending troops into the gryphon nation to start taking territory on the way to Carpathia. The only way they could be sure that no conflict would threaten them anytime soon, would be to take the gryphon capitol and capture the Kaiser. The conflict was nearing its climactic close, it would seem.

Luna summoned Twilight and Rainbow Dash during the night to the palace, telling them to drop formalities and forget their uniforms. They eagerly obliged, happy to be out of military attire and back to wearing virtually nothing but their own cutie marks on their flanks. Upon passing security and clearing through hallways, they met Luna in her study. She greeted them heartily, as she was the nocturnal one of the two royal sisters. Celestia could be seen, dead asleep and head slumped in a bunch of reports on a desk next to Luna's, eliciting a chuckle from the three ponies.

"Good evening, you two. I have some good news, better news, and some pretty 'eh' news, and I'm going to tell you in my own predetermined order" she said, starting off the conversation. The two ponies listened intently as they took seats by her desk.

"The good news is that the gryphon capitol of Carpathia is a city that was closer to the border demarcation between our two nations when originally founded, so our forces wouldn't have to fight very far through the front in order to get to it. Naturally, it will be the next and hopefully last city to fall. The better news is that the gryphon elite that you, Twilight, almost brutally murdered, talked and gave us all the information on Helmuth's whereabouts: He is being held in the Imperial Capitol Building in Carpathia; the Kaiser is also there. The sort of 'eh' news, at least relatively speaking to you, is that the Capitol Building is the most heavily guarded and entrenched building in the City… hell… maybe even in the nation. Sending in a large army would result in unforgivable losses, so we would like to send a HOOF strike force in to rescue Helmuth, capture the Kaiser, and destroy the center of government, with you two ponies leading the strike. Is this alright?" Luna explained, and then asked.

"I'd be insulted if we couldn't have any part in Helmuth's rescue at least" Twilight said with a giant smile, happy that they would be able to bring him back.

"Oh Yeah! We're gonna get him back and beat the shit out of the Kaiser!" Dash said as she began to dance around slightly in an excited manner. Luna smiled at the thought as well: She too had confided in Helmuth numerous times and trusted him greatly. She considered him a nice friend, like the rest of the Mane Six.

"Yes we will… yes we will. Now…" Luna started to say as she rolled out a large map and she started to go over the system schematics of the operation plans:

"Allow me to explain the battle plan…"

* * *

He was moving, that much he was certain of, but not by his free will. Helmuth's eyes fluttered open, finally free from the prison of unconsciousness, and all he saw at first was a blur. As his eyes focused, it gave him time to reflect on his situation. He had an immense pain radiating from his hind legs and any attempt to move them resulted in an excruciating burning sensation that threatened to knock him out again. Being dragged and held up on the shoulders of two elite gryphons, he saw that he was inside one of the many deep layers of the fortress-like Capitol Building in Carpathia. He had many visits to this place when he would come back to the country for family reasons. He felt another immense pain, this time coming from his forehead. Upon investigating, it was found that his horn was broken. _No magic or legs. Damn… I really am stuck now. Why did I have to be so aggressive back in Stalliongrad? I hope Twilight, Dash, and the rest of the girls are doing well…_ A million thoughts entered his head at once.

"Good. He's finally awake" one of the gryphon soldiers stated in a cold, uncaring tone.

"That's a shame, I was looking forward to beating him awake" the second one stated with a sadistic chuckle.

"Rise and shine, traitor. You're going to meet someone very important and you have to be… presentable" the first gryphon spoke again. Helmuth had neither the strength, nor the desire to reply. He knew exactly who he was being dragged to see anyway. After trudging through a very familiar corridor lined with pictures of passed and late gryphon leaders and officers, they finally reached the royal study. Colonel Shadow and Kaiser Nightwing were waiting to receive them. The soldiers dropped Helmuth on the ground and saluted to their leader, who acknowledged them and then dismissed them. Helmuth managed, with great effort, to sit on his flank, eyeing his broken, mangled, and now useless hind legs in front of him, not meeting the piercing gazes of the two figures in front of him.

"The traitor, as promised!" Shadow said proudly.

"Thank you, Colonel. You may leave us be now" Nightwing said with no emotion in his voice. The Colonel became a bit disheartened that he was being kicked out, but he complied nonetheless. When he left the room with the closing of the study door, Nightwing spoke:

"I apologize for the… not so homely and particularly forced return, but it was ultimately necessary and… well, welcome home" Nightwing said with an indifferent smirk on his face.

"I have nothing to say to you, brother" Helmuth replied, also in an indifferent tone.

"I'm not surprised that you're not happy to see me, considering your betrayal of our nation and species" the Kaiser said with a disappointed undertone, starting to pace around.

"You cannot betray something in which you never identified with" Helmuth retorted with no emotion, still not meeting his gaze.

"So you proudly wear the mark of shame born of your parents. I expected so much better from you" Nightwing replied with a tone of great contempt. This touched a little nerve with Helmuth.

"They were _your_ parents too, Eric!" Helmuth responded in a very malicious manner, but still very calm, only locking his eyes with his brother's for this short period of time.

"Yes, they were. Key word: _were_, in both senses of the implications" the Kaiser replied.

"Tell me something I don't know. First you disown them, and then you have them kidnapped, and later, have them 'mysteriously disappear'… all for the sake of advancing your power and political gain in a 'fair' appointment to the position of Kaiser. You're really something, Eric" Helmuth replied in a very snide manner, not fearing what could happen to him in the slightest.

"And _you_, Helmuth, forsake your own, your origins, and your own identity and uniqueness… for what? Your own glory and 'happiness' in your own pathetic definition of the words? For… candy colored ponies?" Eric shot back, and then continued:

"But you have all of that here, minus the wretched ponies… awaiting your return!" he said as he lowered his voice and moved his face closer to Helmuth's, who was now looking him in the eyes.

"I can give it all to you, my dear brother. We just need to turn this war around, and with your help, we WILL be victorious! What do you say, Helmuth, my brother?" Eric asked as he held out his hand. Helmuth averted his gaze again for a good couple of seconds, and then looked up to him with no emotion whatsoever.

"In the words of the wise and well-mannered Princess of the Night, Princess Luna: Fuck you, beakhead" Helmuth replied with a very cold inflection. Eric let out an infuriated grunt and struck Helmuth hard across the face, making him fall on his side without the aid of his legs.

"I give you a chance to repent for your sins against our nation; even offer you whatever you desired… and you spit in my face!" an infuriated Kaiser stated in a low but disdainful tone of voice.

"No. You would only cater to me until I served my purpose and your immediate needs, then have me killed for treason, just like you had our parents when they 'mysteriously disappeared'. And there is one thing you cannot offer me, brother: friends. Now I demand that you either kill me or release me, but do not waste my time with idle and pointless chatter." Helmuth replied. Eric was now seething anger, which allowed Helmuth to continue:

"You wanted information, brother? Here's some information for you: _Corporal Helmuth Nightwing, ID#: 1316618, Equestrian Heavy Ordinance and Operations Force. _That's all the info you'll get from me, Eric" Helmuth said with a very snide grin.

"You are worthless, and a full pony. If you were not my brother I would kill this instant" the enraged gryphon started to speak.

"You killed our parents, I don't see how that would be any different" Helmuth interrupted, earning another hard punch in the face.

"Puny and unnecessary! I am the leader of a powerful and great nation with loyalty from all my subjects!"

"Forced loyalty" Helmuth said with a cut on his cheek, getting up, only to be kicked down again by the temperamental leader.

"No one will miss you, not even your worthless 'friends'" Eric yelled in fury, unable to keep one subject in his faltering arguments.

"A leader, yet still my little brother: a title much better suited to your qualifications" Helmuth stated flatly and now with a lightly bruised chest. Before Eric could do anything in reaction to another sarcastic remark, a loud explosion rocked the building, forcing him to stumble lightly.

"What the hell was that?! Defense post Beta, come in! Do you read me!? Colonel Shadow?" Eric exclaimed into a radio, attempting to contact defense posts but to no avail.

"That, Eric, was the sound of your impending defeat" Helmuth stated with another sly grin. The Kaiser's eyes widened in horror at the implication, and how Helmuth just simply knew what the origin of that great explosion was. Helmuth continued:

"They're coming for us… both of us, Eric. And the best part is that it's inevitable; No matter how much you fight, you're only delaying said inevitable. All we have to do, is wait"


	19. The Most Faithful Student

Chapter 18: The Most Faithful Student

It was a partly cloudy day over Gryphon territory, and that little factor was to be capitalized on almost immediately. Today was the day that the strike on Carpathia was to be executed, and the mission was already a sortie. Two armored, flying chariots were making haste to the Gryphon Capitol City, ferrying sixteen HOOF soldiers and one Pegasus. In the rear chariot, sat Rainbow Dash and Twilight, readying for what they hoped would be their final mission. Not a word was said as the chariots glided through the pre-noon air and light, a breeze blowing inside and giving some sort of comfort to the troops in lieu of what was expected of them. There would be no room for screw-ups… no mistakes could be made. Twilight slipped on her helmet and booted it up. Immediately when that happened, Princess Luna appeared on screen:

"Alright, Twilight and Dashie. This is it. If we do this right, there won't be any more battles to fight. You know what you have to do, so I'll make this short: You know where Helmuth and the Kaiser are. Bust in, decimate any and all resistance, retrieve them, and get out. Be careful though, the Kaiser is not stupid, just prideful. Be prepared for anything and to act accordingly to any threat he throws at you. However, Helmuth and the Kaiser are to remain alive, whatever the cost! Over and out!" and with that, she was gone. The two ponies nodded to each other as they readied their new weapons. Twilight was issued CEL-98 Royal Battle Rifle edition type R: Burst fire, extended capacity. Rainbow Dash was issued two medium repeaters which were strapped to her back, armed with incendiary rounds. No punches were to be held, especially in terms of weapons. It was all or nothing. The chariot then rose over the summit of the large mountain. Carpathia was now in sight below them.

"Alright HOOFs, Listen up!" Twilight bellowed and all snapped to attention.

"With luck, this is our last battle of this war. We get through this smoothly, and it's over! Now ready up! Lock and load, we land in the main courtyard in five!" Twilight said, pulling the charging handle on her rifle. The other soldiers did the same. The chariot began to descend at an alarming rate, staying just above the foliage to avoid alerting gryphon troops stationed in the city itself. There would be less resistance since the Equestrian Army was essentially on the doorstep of Carpathia and gryphon troops were being spread thin, but no chances could be taken. Besides, the most elite of the elite gryphon soldiers would be guarding the Kaiser's capitol building. The courtyard was in sight.

"Ready, Dashie?" Twilight said as she motioned for her towards the middle of the chariot.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go get him" Rainbow Dash replied as she armed her guns on her back. Another voice became heard. It was the chariot driver

"Ten seconds, ponies! Taking small arms fire from gryphon defenses, get set to repel enemy forces!" They could all hear the clanking and smacking of bullets onto the armored chariot, bouncing off harmlessly. Immediately afterwards, all movement ceased when the chariot hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Touchdown! Dropping hatch!" and with that, the end of the chariot dropped like a rock and all HOOF soldiers exited immediately, encountering gryphon troops struggling to set up defensive positions. The firefight began immediately. An orange HOOF took point immediately out of the chariot, only to be the first target; three heavy rounds hit her in the chest plate, causing her to flinch back, stunned, and only to have a round pierce through the glass and into her face, dropping her instantly.

"HOOF down! Return fire!" Twilight bellowed as she aimed and shot her comrades attacker in the neck. With all the HOOFs disembarked, they formed a phalanx of armor and a hailstorm of bullets being sent to the gryphon defenses. The fifty gryphons were no match for the fifteen HOOF soldiers and their deadly targeting computer assisted accuracy, all scoring fatal shots. No gryphon survived. Exiting the courtyard, Dash and Twilight took point and led the group to the front entrance, which was guarded by about four heavy machine guns and dozens more troops. The gryphons opened fire immediately, but all the ponies were able to take cover behind the first entrenchment of sandbags and concrete… all but one other HOOF pony who peeked to get a better look, only to have her face glass completely peppered with about ten rounds, the body falling lifeless over the concrete barrier. Trench warfare ensued for a good five minutes, with the ponies being able to pick off the gryphons with some effort, but they just kept being replaced by reinforcements from inside the compound. The machine guns were also causing major problems.

"Silver Spark! We need heavy weapons, and you're nominated! Remind us all what the "H" and "O" stand for in HOOF!" Rainbow Dash yelled to a HOOF private.

A deep "Yes ma'am!" is all she heard when she saw a burly pony set up a portable battery which had several barrels on it. A PRB-1000, or Portable Rocket Battery, specially issued to HOOF heavy weapons operators and nicknamed "Luna's Other Horn" due to its shape being similar to the classical instrument. Making a few mental notes, he adjusted the launcher and fired, launching a salvo of about six magically conjured/enhanced rockets straight at the gryphon entrenchment, completely annihilating it in a pretty blue aura and fire.

* * *

A loud explosion rocked the building, forcing the gryphon leader to stumble lightly.

"What the hell was that?! Defense post Beta, come in! Do you read me!? Colonel Shadow?" Eric exclaimed into a radio, attempting to contact defense posts but to no avail.

"That, Eric, was the sound of your impending defeat" Helmuth stated with another sly grin. The Kaiser's eyes widened in horror at the implication, and how Helmuth just simply knew what the origin of that great explosion was. Helmuth continued:

"They're coming for us… both of us, Eric. And the best part is that it's inevitable; No matter how much you fight, you're only delaying said inevitable. All we have to do, is wait"

* * *

All the guns were destroyed and any surviving gryphons retreated inside the building, lest they be subjected to a fiery and "magical" death. Cheers erupted upon the HOOF ranks as they bounded over the cover and ran towards the massive front entrance. Upon gazing at the gryphon dead, Dash couldn't help but glare at the body of a once very familiar Colonel.

"We're coming, Helmuth. Just wait…" Twilight said to herself as two teams of HOOFs stacked the main door. Four magic charges were placed and they all stood back to give it some room. Twilight nodded to the sapper and he blew the door a good thirty feet down the main hallway. Shooting erupted immediately, and two HOOFs peeked inside to return fire at a gryphon enclave at the end of the hallway. Twilight charged a spell on her horn behind the cover of the outside wall, and shot a small projectile inside, having it bounce off the inside wall into plain view of the gryphon defense.

"Flash spell! Hold!" Twilight bellowed, and a small burst came from inside the door, emitting a crippling intensity of light for a split second.

"Ahhh my eyes!" A gryphon soldier said, almost clawing them out. The others had similar reactions as the HOOFs breached inside and swarmed the defenders, overrunning them and dispatching them with relative ease. What they soon realized is that this main hallway had several corridors linking to it. A gryphon soldier pointed a rifle out of a random door and took a shot at one of the HOOFs, making him stumble, but the gryphon was gone when he went to return fire. Twilight saw the game they were playing now. Her ear twitched and she saw a gryphon elite poke around a corner, aiming straight for Dash.

"Dash, get down!" Twilight said as she pulled her trigger. The three round burst of her rifle trailed up the gryphons body from his chest up to his eye, the sudden loss of brain function causing a contraction in the muscle, making the gryphon pull the trigger towards the ceiling before falling to the ground lifeless. Dash simply pecked Twilight on her metal cheek as her way of saying thanks, causing her to blush on the inside. Getting serious again, they moved to the end of the hallway which had another large door at the end of it.

They breached the next door in the same fashion, only to find yet another hallway and a gryphon heavy machine gun ready with another cadre of elites aiming at them. The first HOOF in didn't anticipate this and tried to get back into cover, but it was too late. The heavy machine gun peppered him against the wall, having him slump down, head hanging down with no sign of remaining life. Twilight launched the mechanical destruction spell, rendering the machine gun and the gryphon rifles useless. Twilight peeked around the corner again and fired two bursts at an exposed elite, making his chest erupt. She and Dash took point and took care of the few remaining elites while the rest of the HOOFs scoured the adjacent corridors, looking for sharpshooters or any sneak attacks. There was another door at the end of this hallway past the gryphon enclave, and this one was much flashier than normal. This was it. Before she could even touch the door to breach, it opened, revealing a lone gryphon with what appeared to be a launcher of some sort. Time slowed down for the two breaching ponies as the gryphon lifted up and took aim at point blank range. Twilight twisted her head towards an awkward direction upon instinct and the rocket fired, passing right by her head but landing by the ceiling of the second door they came in, making the HOOF soldiers scatter and the lower part of the ceiling caving in and burying the immediate exit. Dash immediately shot the rocket trooper dead. _Damn. Exits blocked. Gonna have to find another way around when this is over_, Twilight made a mental note to herself. The flashy door lead to one last, smaller hallway, barren of any life, save for pictures of many gryphon leaders and military officers. She looked back at the other HOOFs and pointed to two of them.

"You and You, you're with us. The rest of you, clear the building and return to the chariots for extraction. This will be over momentarily and we can't waste any time leaving. Move!

"Yes Ma'am" They all said in unison. The two soldiers she pointed at formed on their flanks and the others dispersed around the building to attempt to find another exit out. They trot slowly down the ominously dark hallway, somewhat admiring the pictures on the walls until they came to the last door.

"Shall we?" Twilight asked Dash

"Now or never!" Rainbow Dash said back as they both bucked the door with all their strength, forcing it open.

They found Helmuth on the floor, bleeding and struggling with the gryphon leader throwing punishing blows at him, taking anger out on him. His legs were still broken and was attempting, at best, to fight back but to no avail. Twilight fired her rifle at the ceiling to ensure that they had everypony's attention. Twilight then raised her rifle at the Kaiser

"Hands off him, gryphon!" Twilight yelled, aiming down her sight, as were the other soldiers and Dash with her. The gryphon only looked at her condescendingly

"Tis but playful wrestling between two brothers, I don't see what's wrong" the Kaiser said with a smirk. This last detail caused Twilight to lower her rifle a bit

"… your… brother? I thought the last name was mere coincidence…" Twilight asked

"What?! You mean you didn't know?! Hahaha!" The gryphon mocked. She only looked at Helmuth, badly beaten, her eyes, shielded from the outside world, pleading for clarification.

"Yeah… my brother. I never told anyone that I was directly related to the gryphon that personally waged war on our nation because I feared it would make you all distrust me even more… that it would destroy my hard work of earning you all as friends" Helmuth explained through difficult pants, clearly hurt and considering the possibility that withholding this information would cost him his friends. Twilight was trying to process the information. Had she known about this before, she might have thought a little differently… but still… that wouldn't necessarily change who HE was. In this process of her thoughts, the gryphon leader interrupted the silence.

"See, brother? Second guessing herself for trusting you! Some friends you have!" The gryphon began to cackle again in a crazed demeanor, believing he won over his brother's logic.

"Quite… friends who love him for who he is, no matter his background or to whom he's related to" Twilight said as she raised her rifle again at Eric. Helmuth could only muster a smile. Dash nodded to him with a smile of her own before turning back towards the now dumbfounded gryphon Kaiser

"Kaiser Eric Nightwing, under authority of the Diarchy of Equestria, you are under arrest!" The Kaiser was shocked, realizing he could not win… but he didn't have to lose. He suddenly retained his smug demeanor

"Oh, under arrest, am I?" he asked in a very mocking tone

"Yes! And if you do not comply, we will take you by force!" Twilight said more forcefully. The gryphon only walked to his desk and fiddled with something, causing Twilight to move forward with her weapon aimed.

"Well, pony. You can place me under arrest… after I place all of us under rubble!" The gryphon yelled as he pulled a command module with a few buttons on it and placed it on the table. It was connected to several wires that found their bases connected to random places in the large room. He then pressed a button and a large timer appeared.

"What the hell is that!? You will come with us this instant!" Dash said very forcefully, eliciting a laugh from the obviously psycho gryphon.

"In the very off chance I did lose this war and your leadership came for me as you are now, I rigged the entire capitol building to self destruct by rigging the large ammunition and fuel depots in and around the building itself! So, without further ado, you can arrest me, in hell…" the Kaiser said with a very sinister undertone as he pressed a button and the timer read thirty seconds. Everyone's eyes widened immensely, which elicited another bout of laughter from the Kaiser. That was then cut short by Twilight sweeping a volley of bullets down through the gryphon's legs, crippling him and forcing cries of agony. She then ran to the timer which now read twenty-five.

"Don't bother, pony. If any of the wires are cut, the sudden absence of connectivity will trigger the explosion" The gryphon said over his groans and aches, bleeding out from his legs. Twilight was casting some spells and found some luck in delaying the timer by interfering with its current.

"Soldiers, take the Kaiser to the evac site in the courtyard, now! He needs to be alive to pay for his crimes" Dash yelled. They saluted her, picked up Eric, and ran as fast as they could. She then ran by Twilight.

"Is there anything you can do?" Looking at the timer, having forty five seconds.

"Shit!" Twilight exclaimed, banging her hoof on the desk. She then continued:

"I can't destroy it, or it will trigger the explosion, or tamper with the buttons… I can only delay it… but by so much. And if I drop the spell, it will go back to the original time it had before I tampered with it… plus it's only short range!" she said, starting to panic. Dash took on a more somber tone right then. She then glanced at Helmuth and went to tend to his injuries the best she could.

"So, I guess this is it, then" Dash stated in her somber tone, sitting next to Helmuth. Twilight increased her magic energy a bit and got the timer up to fifty seconds before it started counting down again. The wheels in her head were turning, but they were very somber thoughts.

"I'm sorry you two had to run into this just to come and get the two of us… I'm so sorry" Helmuth said, almost on the verge of tears that his friends were going to die because of him. Twilight's gaze suddenly hardened. She knew what she had to do. Before Dash could say anything to counter that argument, Twilight spoke:

"No… It's not the end… for you two" She said completely composed

"Wait… what the hell is that supposed to mean, Twilight?" Dash asked her, almost aggressively. Twilight didn't respond, but only increased her magic energy even more, straining from it… getting the timer back to one minute, still barely enough time for anypony to escape from the inevitable firestorm. She then contacted Luna:

"Twilight, what's going on?" Luna asked in a concerned manner

"Princess, the Kaiser is in custody and Helmuth is safe with us. But the Kaiser pulled a fast one and armed a series of gargantuan amounts of explosives on a timer, ready to completely level this building and then some in an enormous explosion. The timer can't be stopped, but it can be delayed. I'm going to stay and delay it for as long as I can" Twilight said. Everypony lost it at the same time.

"What the fuck are you saying!?" Dash exclaimed, tears starting to form. Helmuth was lost for words and was choking. Twilight held a hoof up for silence, so she could hear Luna

"No… Twilight no!" Luna was frantic.

"Helmuth and the Kaiser were to be kept alive… _whatever_ the cost. So there you have it" Twilight said, completely calm.

"Damnit Twilight I didn't mean it like that! Twilight don't do this! There has to be…" Luna choked back tears "… there has to be another way! Twilight, please!" Luna started breaking down, attempting to assuage Twilight

"There isn't… and I don't want to risk it attempting to find one and prematurely blowing us all up. Please, I wish it didn't have to come to this… Luna… you've been an amazing friend to me. You were the big sister I never had, please, Luna, don't make this harder than it is!" Twilight ranted, starting to lose her own composure. Luna had heavy tear trails down under her eyes before she hardened her glare towards her.

"I'll… I'll tell Celestia to contact you immediately… You… were the little sister I always wanted… it's been an amazing honor to know you Twilight" Luna said, losing it again

"Goodbye, Luna" Twilight said with a heavy heart

"Goodbye, Twilight" Luna said with the same tone and quivering lip. And with that, she was gone for the last time. Twilight looked at the two ponies who were almost in tears at her implications, the timer also running out.

"Twilight…" Dash was trying to say, approaching her. Tears welled up

"Dashie, I know, it's just… damn him. Damn him!" Twilight smashed her hoof on the table again, cursing Eric. She then turned back to her:

"Dashie, if I let go of this, we all die. If I stay, you both live…" Twilight said trying to reason with her, and she wasn't doing a good job.

"It won't be worth living without you, Twilight!" Dash cried out, throwing her hooves around her.

"Twilight, you don't have to do this!" Helmuth cried out with what strength he had.

"If I want those I love to live another day, I do… Dashie, please, that's a lie and you know it. You'll always have something to live for, especially when this war is over" Twilight said, trying to smile a bit through her tears. Dash couldn't respond to that

"Just keep me in your hearts" Twilight said, before she enveloped Dash in the most passionate kiss they had ever had, making every second that they could spare count.

*Thirty-five*

They separated and Dash wore a hardened but devastated look.

"Take Helmuth to extraction, now go!" Twilight said. Dash only nodded as she scooped up Helmuth and put the injured gryphon turned unicorn on her back. She then galloped towards the door, and looked back once more.

"Goodbye, Twilight... I'm..." Helmuth began to say with tears trailing onto Dash's uniform.

"Helmuth, don't... there's nothing to apologize for... You were an amazing friend to me for the short amount of time that we had together. Don't forget me, okay?" Twilight asked, pleading with him.

"You'll always be with me in my heart... with all of us!" Helmuth said with pride as he again lost his composure. Dash then met Twilight's gaze again.

"I love you, Twilight"

"I love you more, Dashie" Dash galloped away and began sobbing as she exited the door. Twilight opened the helmet canopy to breathe… letting the tears stain her face. She then hardened her resolve and checked the timer.

*Twenty*

She put all magic she could and charged the timer, sweating profusely at the effort that came with not only casting the spell, but holding it.

*Ninety*

She began to hold it as much as she could as she waited for the inevitable.

* * *

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Dash" Helmuth said weakly as she galloped through the maze of debris, attempting to get to the exit of the Capitol Building.

"Helmuth! Don't you ever think this was ever your fault!" Dash said through her tears again, startling Helmuth by the intensity

"You are our amazing friend as well, do not ever feel regret for that, and that's an order from a superior officer!"

"Yes, Captain Dash" He said weakly again, with a very somber smile. _I'm so sorry, Twilight. Please forgive me_.

* * *

*Sixty*

Twilight got a contact on her screen. Princess Celestia:

"Twilight! What the hell are you doing!" The princess bellowed, losing it even more than Luna did.

"There was no other way, please believe me when I say that there was no other way!" Twilight replied with a quivering lip and slurred speech… now face to face with the pony whom she considered another parent to her.

"I… Twilight, there HAS to be another way! We can't lose you… _I_ can't lose you…" Celestia said as the waterworks started for her too. Twilight started to break down:

"Celestia… I'm so sorry I caused you and everyone else this pain with this decision I had to make, but it was for the good of everypony, otherwise we would all be dead by now. Celestia… you were a second mother to me, not just my teacher. And I love you with all my heart… please keep me in yours!" Twilight said, unable to keep her composure now.

*Forty*

Celestia hung her head and sobbed. Her eyes pleading for another ending, but reality is harsh, and there was none.

"Celestia, there's one more thing I need to do… for the last time" Twilight said. Celestia looked up with her bloodshot eyes.

*Thirty-five*

"Twilight?" Twilight only continued:

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_"

* * *

"Captain! Over here!" a HOOF soldier beckoned the duo. Dash raced to the door, followed by the soldier and they galloped full speed towards the chariots that landed again, fighting off any gryphon stragglers that were harassing them. They finally made it to the chariot and were safely on board.

"Preparing for takeoff!" The pilot stated. Dash and Helmuth had no words. They could only look back at the massive building as they began to lift off the ground.

* * *

*Twenty-five*

"_today I learned that friendship comes in many forms and many strengths, whether they be acquaintanceship, intimate, or, in another sense of the word, brotherly/sisterly_"

"Twilight, please don't do this" Celestia pleaded

"_But what I really learned was that for those you truly love, even if it comes to the point where their life is on the line, you find the strength to support them in any way you can_"

"Twilight, NO!" Celestia was becoming more frantic

*Fifteen*

* * *

The chariots were gaining some distance away from the building, and the two ponies were watching… pleading… that nothing would happen, so they could go back and get her… watching, waiting… hoping.

* * *

"_even if it means making the ultimate sacrifice_"

"Twilight please stop!" Celestia begged

*Five*

"_With love and farewell,_"

*Four*

"Not it's not!"

*Three*

"_Your faithful student, even in death,_"

*Two*

"NOOOOO!"

*One*

"_Twilight Sparkle_"

Sound vacated the air around them as the building collapsed and erupted into a massive fireball, leveling the surroundings, causing massive turbulence in the chariot as it sped away, and shrouding the landscape in a blinding, unforgiving light


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Rain shrouded the landscape in Equestria's national cemetery for the armed forces. Rows of pony soldiers stood in columns with no emotion in their faces as the rain softly pattered their uniforms and helmets. A battalion of unicorn soldiers with rifles levitated took the point of the column, with the Mane Six and Helmuth at the front… what was left of it. They all attempted to keep their composure, for they did all their grieving the night before and during the morning. Sadly, it was difficult to do so. Pinkie was by far the most heart-wrenching to look at. No one knew if she would be the same… whether her mane would ever have the springiness it used to… if _any_ of the ponies would be the same, for a matter of fact. Only time would tell.

None of them donned any military attire as they all stood in front of a small podium, the royal sisters. They had been to military funerals before, but this was definitely different, to say the least. What made it even more somber was the difference in the Princesses: Their manes. They were not flowing freely anymore. They lay lifeless on their necks, their heads hung low. Slowly they all looked at the crowd of troops and their friends at the front. Celestia took the podium, with Luna at her side, sniffling. None of them could muster any emotion other than pure grief. They levitated their crowns off their heads and placed it over their hearts. Celestia began to speak:

"A momentous occasion, one would think: The war is over, and those responsible will pay the price for their crimes. But let us not forget those who committed themselves to us… those who gave everything… those who paid the ultimate sacrifice… those who ventured into the unknown, and could not return"

She then turned to the grave stones… they were endless rows upon rows and columns upon columns. Celestia then turned back:

"We were all affected by this short, destructive war in some way. Some lost their homes; others lost their lives and their innocence. And some… lost somepony they love. _I…_" She then turned to Luna, choked on her words, and then turned again

"…_We_… ourselves lost someone we care for dearly. She, along with all who gave their lives in the heroism which was the defense of Equestria, shall not, nor ever be, forgotten" Celestia stepped back and hid her face, beginning to lose her composure for the countless amount of time. Luna stepped forward and looked at the unicorn soldiers.

"Present arms!" she shouted. Emotionless, they snapped to attention and lifted their rifles.

"Load!" Luna commanded. They followed.

"Aim!" she commanded again… tears welling up again

"Fire!" She shouted, only to have completely lost her composure, the sound of the gunshots and thunder drowning out her sorrow, sobs, and pleas for their friend to return. Celestia cradled her and walked her off the podium, dismissing the soldiers. The two addressed their friends and welcomed them to stay in the castle for comfort as long as they wished to. They all silently accepted the offer as the princesses walked away into the white overcast shroud of rain.

It was… weird… to say the least. Feeling an emptiness that they knew would never be filled, and Helmuth could not expect, nor wished to fill the void. The six of them, plus Spike, who took it the worst out of all of them, stared at a tombstone for several minutes. They all bowed their heads as the rain soaked their coats before, one by one, they trot away towards the castle… leaving the cemetery, and the deceased, to rest in quiet slumber… especially a darker, more profound tombstone, which they were all paying their respects to:

_**First Gryphon-Equestrian War**_

_In loving memory of Twilight Sparkle,_

_Powerful Unicorn, Stunning Protégé, Greatest Friend, Beautiful Lover,_

_Who gave her life to protect those she loved and bring those responsible to justice_

_Even in Death,_

_The Most Faithful Student_

* * *

__**A/N: And so, a story which was so fun to write, concludes. You have no idea how hard it was to write the ending, believe me. I'm sorry if some of you are pissed as a result, which I'm sure many of you are. Please Review the whole story if you wish, at your discretion. I intend to make my next fic a more lighter tone, and out of the light of conflict. **

**Thanks for sticking with me, everyone! It's amazingly appreciated. You all gave me the encouragement to keep writing. **

**Special thanks to:**

**Thunderspeak**

**RD-loves-RA**

**and many others! **


End file.
